Transformers: This Is Crazy
by BruisedTulips
Summary: Life is great or so Selena Anne Witwicky thinks. She has a cool sister, an idiotic brother, a crazy mom, cheap-ass dad, and an awesome family-in-law. Just great. But when her father buys Sam his first car, it's time she starts her last adventure with him. Maybe their last adventure will be the very last when things don't seem to appear as they should. Movie-verse. Contains cursing.
1. Summary & AN

_**Transformers: This Is Crazy**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Life is great or so Selena Anne Witwicky thinks. She has a cool sister, an annoying cousin, an idiotic brother who screams like a girl, a crazy mom, cheap ass dad, awesome family-in-law and a missing sister-in-law. Just great.

But when her father buys Sam his first car, it's time she starts her last adventure with him. Maybe their last adventure will be the very last when things don't seem to appear as they should. Especially with cars that transform in them.

Sparks fly for a certain someone, mysteries are solved and a great war is fought.

Life is just plain crazy, but great.

As Selena was taught:

No Sacrifice, No Victor.

 _ **A slight connection with 'Genesis'.**_

 _ **A/N: Just so you guys should know, Happy New Years! Literally.**_

 _ **Hi, I'm the Author and I'd explain a little about this story.**_

 _ **I don't own Transformers and never will. Just so you guys know, the story will be based on the 2007 movie directed by Michael Bay (I don't know if I spelled it right).**_

 _ **This story is a slight sequel to another story called Genesis, but I haven't posted it up yet for other reasons that I would not tell. I'm not finished with this story either and would continue to finish it.**_

 _ **The story would be rated T for mild language and for other slight suggestions. Just a warning.**_

 _ **There will be other OC's (Other Characters) in the story and they all belong to me. Nothing else. If you would want to use some of my characters, then go ahead and use them. I won't hold you back.**_

 _ **That is all. If you have any questions, please contact me.**_

 _ **Thank you for choosing this story to read for today.**_


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 _ **3 Years Earlier**_

 _ **Selena P.O.V.**_

It was night and cold. I shivered inside the tent, not feeling sleepy right at the moment. I had a good day today, tired from all the hiking and playing we did.

It is fun out here in the San Bernardino National Forest, although it's hot. Tomorrow we plan to go out to the lake. I have nothing against that. Infact, I'm waiting in anticipation for the sun to come up.

It's the middle of summer and my brother-in-law and my older sister came to visit me and my family. It's been almost a month since I've seen them. Mostly because we've all been busy with work or school.

Mother hates it when sister doesn't call us or at all visit. I have to remind her that they moved out of town and need some space. Hopefully Hazel doesn't get pregnant because if she did, mother would not hold back.

And dad? Oh dear. That old man is quite glad to finally see his older child married and with a good man. He says that now he can keep the spare room for his own amusement, whatever that means.

So, after they visited, we went camping together. The whole family.

My brother and father at first complained, saying 'camping is expensive, there are too many mosquitoes, I hate the woods, there isn't WiFi in the mountains and it's to hot for camping'. So many complaints yet we went camping.

It's been two or three years since my sister got married. Our parents couldn't believe it and they cried when she walked down the altar and was given to Jose, my brother-in-law.

He's a nice man with a huge heart. He works in the army, fighting for our country, even though he's a Mexican. My sister, Hazel, is totally head over heels in love with him and so is he with her. Their love life is like a fairytale and I never get bored over how they met.

Someday, I wish to meet a man that I would truly love and he would love me back.

They moved once they got married. Not out of state though. Just a few towns away.

My sister is a police officer and loves her job capturing criminals. Although it's a dangerous job, she loves it. When my father found out that she wanted to be a cop, he kicked her out the house and made a huge fuss about it. And when he found out she was dating a man who was to join the army, he tried fighting Jose in almost everything, and did everything to separate them, trying to show my sister that Jose couldn't take care of her. Oh, how wrong he was. In the end, father led them be.

I've always look up to my sister as my hero. She was strong and had a good heart in her.

Once she left the house to live with Jose, all I had left was my parents and my twin brother.

I stared up at the top of the tent. It was dark in here and cold. I turn to my left to see Sam asleep. Sam is my twin brother and born last. So I'm the oldest, although he always says he's the oldest. He's completely nuts and weird. I wouldn't change him though. I like being smarter than him.

I sit up from the air bed and yawn. I grab my California sweater and put it on. After that, I get off the air bed, being careful to not wake up my brother. I grab my black running shoes and put them on, bending down to tie up my shoe laces. I get back up and grab the blue flashlight that was near the entrance of the tent.

I zip up the zipper of the tent and exit, being careful to not fall or step on something. I turn around and peek inside the tent to see Sam still asleep. I zip the zipper back down, zipping the tent shut before any bugs could get in..

Breathing cold air in, I turn on the flashlight and point it towards the dark woods. The woods seemed to taunt me with its dark shadows and animals hiding in the dark. The branches of the trees were still, but they still scared me. It kinda freaked me out, even though I was an outdoors person. I walked on the soiled ground and towards the wooden benches. I sit down and point the flashlight to any place that the noises seem to come from.

I was paranoid right now.

I turn off the flashlight and look up at the stars. There were so many stars in the sky. I loved it. I searched for the big dipper and when I found it, looked for the small dipper. It took my time away.

I stared at the stars, sometimes finding a shooting star and making a wish. I love the stars. They may be huge balls of fire, but they're beautiful fireballs all in different colors.

No matter how long I stare at them, they got smaller and moved. Sometimes I'd mistake a plane for a star.

I guess staring at the stars made me see stars or maybe it was the sleep I wasn't getting, but I started to see a blue star get closer and closer, until it was a very bright light.

Feeling scared, I get up from the bench. I stared at the star as it came closer to earth and towards me in the mountains. A very bright light appeared and I turned away. It was like the flash of a camera. A very loud noise of an explosion rang through the mountain silence, scaring all birds and bats and probably waking up people.

I look towards where the meteor crashed to see trees burning further in the forest. Animals ran away from the chaotic mess while I ran towards it.

I was a 13 year old girl with a very curious personality. If it was a zombie apocalypse, I'd go ahead and look for a cure. If the end of the world was coming, I'd break all rules and travel the world. If an alien invasion happened, I wouldn't be afraid to get along with them nor fight back. I guess I'm just a little bit crazy.

I jumped over a fence and trespassed through someone's property. It's probably the government's property. I didn't care.

I ran thru the woods with my flashlight on, jumping over rocks and dead trees. I huffed and puffed until I got to the blazing fire.

The meteor was a small rock that looked like metal ball. Fire was surrounding the meteor. I gasped at the sight. It was amazing.

I wiped my forehead from the sweat and slid down the ground, walking slowly towards the meteor. It was almost as tall as me, reaching to my waist. Getting closer to it, I could see it was of a very dark and strange metal. It had strange alien engravings on it. I didn't know what it is.

Bringing my hand up, I touched the metal and brought it back towards me quickly, flinching at the hot metal. It was very hot, burning my finger.

The metal seemed to cool down once I touched it,steam rising from the surface of the metal. Then the metal started to move, forming something that looked like a metal body.

Walking backwards, I tripped over a rock and fell down, letting go of my flashlight. I felt scared as I watched the body of an alien lay on the ground. It was of a dark metal, and seemed to be naked. I swallowed and wished I wasn't here.

I continued to stare at the metal being, my flashlight still pointing at it. The thing then started to move, its fingers and legs moving. It's eyes then opened and stared right at me, electric red-orange eyes looking scared.

It groaned as if in pain and scared. It started to move it's legs and hands, crawling backwards until he could no more. He looked like a scared animal. Feeling pity, I stayed still and made sure to seem harmless.

We stared at each other, not wanting to look away.

"Hey, little guy." I whispered, bringing my right hand up. The little being flinched and squealed, trying to move back and away from me. That kind of hurt.

"Nononono. Don't. It's okay, little guy. I won't hurt you." I said, feeling sad. I wouldn't do such a horrible thing to him.

"Sh. It's okay." I stayed still and stared at him. I waited for him to calm down, but he didn't do anything else.

Getting tired, I stood back up and cleaned my pants from the dirt of the ground. I watched and smiled secretly as he stared at me with those curious eyes. I bent down and grabbed my flashlight, then got back up.

I turned around and started to walk away. It may be an alien, but I think coming to contact with aliens is a bad thing. The government would probably do something very bad. I could either help it and get captured, or pretend to have nothing to do with it. It hurt my heart just thinking of abandoning such a sad being. It was probably lost in space and crash landed here and now has no way to get back home. That just breaks my heart.

I walked further away from the lone critter and suddenly stopped. I could hear the noises of metal behind me. I turned around and point the flashlight to the ground to see the alien following behind me. He stopped and moved backwards slowly, being precautious. I sighed and turned around, continuing to walk.

And so he follows me like a lost puppy and he probably is. Every time he followed me, I'd turn around and he would go and hide. Whether it's a tree trunk, underground hole, in an owl's nest or in a bunch of tree leaves. All those hiding places, and yet he's still too big for them. It was very amusing and I'd sometimes laugh.

During the walk, I decided to sit down on the ground. So I did. I sat Indian style on the ground with my back towards him. I waited until I felt the touch of metal. It wasn't cold, but instead, it was warm. It was not such a bad feeling.

I smiled and turned around slowly to come face to face with the alien robot. It was cute and held a mouth. I smiled and it smiled back. I couldn't help, but laugh.

It squealed at the noise I made and placed its fingers on the edges of my mouth, opening it up. It started to look at my teeth and the inside of my mouth, staring at my tongue. He picked my tongue with his metal fingers, which felt really weird. His fingers did kinda prick against my skin.

He then let go and opened his own mouth, trying to look for his tongue I guess. It stomped its foot, frustrated to see he didn't have a tongue. I smiled and shook my head. Maybe his species don't have tongues.

It started to grab my hair and stared at it, pulling it (which hurt), and biting it.

"Hey, don't do that!" I said, raising my voice. It squealed and ran away, hiding behind a tree. Feeling sorry, I patted my head and sighed.

"Sorry, buddy. That just hurts. Don't leave yet." I said, feeling lonely. I sat still and waited for him to come back and he did.

I smiled to see him and he smiled back. He returned to his investigation, checking my hand. I grab his small hand and placed it against mines, showing him that we have the same fingers and a palm. He squealed in excitement.

I started to investigate him, looking at his strange feet. It was metal alright, but it was shaped different than mines. It didn't have toes like mines. Just two big rectangular toes and a very strange heel. He didn't have skin like I did, which he found weird, I guess.

He loved to squeeze and poke my skin for some reason. He also almost cut my clothing with his pointy fingers.

Besides that, he had a weird insignia on his back, right shoulder. It was like a tattoo I guess, but it looked awesome yet dangers. Like a warning sign telling you to back away from the danger it holds.

Our investigation is over when the noises of a helicopter rang through the air. It frightened the little robot and also me. Getting up quickly, I searched the sky for the helicopter. Maybe it's here because of the meteor?

"Over here! Fresh prints!" A man yelled from afar yet close. I could see the lights of flashlights coming towards us.

Panicking, I grabbed hold of the alien robot and held him (I'm guessing it's a him) against my chest. I ran away from the police or the government, making sure to bring my flashlight. I couldn't leave anything behind. Forget about my footprints. Its much better to stop the aliens footprints before they could track us.

I ran thru the woods, jumping over dead trees and big rocks. The alien robot squealed and made loud mechanical noises. I shushed him, trying to keep quiet as possible.

I break thru the line of trees to see the camping grounds full of life. Police cars filled the driveways along with people walking around and packing up. I stopped and stuffed the robot under my sweater. It squealed lowly, scared of the loud noises. I ran towards the camping ground and jumped over the fence.

I dropped down to the ground and ran thru the crowds of people until I arrived at our camping ground. I ran towards my tent to see my brother panicking, searching for me.

"Anne! Anne, where are you?!" He yelled. I stopped before him, breathing hard.

"Here. I'm here." I huffed, clutching the bottom of my waist. i didn't want to have the little guy to fall.

"Oh, thank god you're alive." He said and hugged me. I hugged him back, trying to make sure not to squeeze the robot to death.

Sam led go and turned to the tent. "Come on. We gotta pack. The police say a wildfire broke out thru the woods and want us to leave ASAP." Sam said.

I nodded and went inside the tent to take out the things, but first I had to do something else. I grabbed my backpack and unzipped it. I grabbed the bottom of the backpack and flipped it over, letting my shampoo and other toilette's to fall out. I turned around to look at Sam, wanting to be sure that he wasn't looking. I turned back and lifted the bottom of my sweater up. The alien robot got out of my sweater and got in my backpack. I zipped up my backpack, leaving a small opening for it to breath and see.

I leave the backpack, and walk towards Sam, helping him fold the blankets and put them away along with our luggage. I grab my backpack and take it outside, putting it down on the ground. I go back to my brother to take down our tent. Our parents were doing the same, arguing over each other on what to do.

After packing up and putting everything inside the back of Jose's truck, I grab my backpack and put it over my shoulders. Me and my brother got inside my mom and dad's car and left, following my brother-in-law's truck.

It felt weird taking along with us an alien. It was like something out of an ET. Film.

I stared out the window to see the lights of a helicopter pointed towards the woods. Police men and men in black entered the woods and exited out, carrying equipment with them. It scared me to think my alien friend would be a prisoner to these strange people.

I then knew I had to protect this very young alien being. I also have to teach him, the ways of a human.

I peeked inside my backpack to see him curled up and asleep. I smiled and looked back up at the stars.

Maybe it's destiny that led us to meet.

 _ **A/N: Hi, It's me, Bruisedtulips here and I'd say it again, Happy New Year's!**_

 _ **Seriously. Hope you had a blast and would have a good year. I would want one.**_

 _ **Few, I'm seriously exhausted. I stayed up all night and woke up this morning watching the Rose Parade on Tv. I didn't go to the parade this year, but maybe I would go next year.**_

 _ **This story has been bothering me since last year and finally I'm posting a chapter up. I didn't plan to post it up today, but hey, It's a New Year.**_

 _ **This chapter is just a little fill on our main character, Selena. I hope you would like her. She's got a good heart.**_

 _ **Now, I'd have to warn you, I'm no professional with spelling or anything else. Even if English is my main language next to Spanish.**_

 _ **I don't have a Beta, so I edited the story by myself (Let me tell ya, It's a big hassle).**_

 _ **The whole idea of the story came to me one day after watching the forth installment of Transformers. I'd hope you would like it.**_

 _ **If you have any questions, please contact me.**_

 _ **Again, thank you for choosing this story to read.**_


	3. Chapter I

_**Oh Brother**_

 _ **3 Years Later**_

 _ **November 17, 2007**_

 _ **Selena P.O.V.**_

I wake up startled, my heart rate calming down from the fright my brother just gave me. His laughter filled the room, him banging his fist on the wall.

"Hey! What's going on up there?! You two better not be fighting again!" Our father yells from downstairs, breaking my brother from his own laughter. He turned around to the open door and yelled back at our father.

"Nothings wrong dad. It's just Selena being a klutz!"

I bawled my fists tightly, my nails carving crescent moons on the palm of my hands. It hurt, but I didn't show it.

"You are so dead." I threatened. My brother turned around to face me, his smile slipping.

"Oh shit." He said and ran out of my bed room.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?" I can hear my mother say, talking to my brother in the hallway.

"Ah, nowhere." Sam said.

"No cursing in this house, young man." She continued, lecturing Sam. I couldn't help it, but smile.

I get off my bed and close the door to my room. I then walk towards my computer that was on the left side of the wall next to my closet. I sit down on the desk chair and turn on my apple computer that was on top of my glass desk, waiting for it to turn on. While I waited, I tapped twice on my phone next to the computer. It squealed and beeped, making adorable sounds. Kain then transformed and sat down, looking up at me. I smiled down at him, thinking he was getting bigger and would soon need to transform into something else.

I will soon go shopping with him for a new body.

I turned back to my screen, typing in my password and the screen of colorful lines appeared with different apps on the sides. Kain looked at the screen and yawned, making some weird buzzing sounds.

As the years passed by with Kain, the alien baby Bot I saved back three years ago, I've been taking care of him and protecting him. We both learned from each other, me teaching him and trying to figure out what happened to him in the past. So far, we only know he's an alien from an advanced planet, ran away from home, and has a weird name. His native name is Sa-git, but I like calling him Kain.

Above that, Kain is only a young kid at the age of 6 in human terms.

Clicking on the internet, I go to my Facebook page and log in. Facebook is the best social media ever made and plus that, I can talk to anyone around the world. I'd rather talk with my friends though.

I click on the post chart and type a good morning post, sending it on my page. After that, I go to my chatting room and start chatting with my friends.

It was my daily routine. Either my brother wakes me up or my alarm clock did. Today it was my brother. After that, I check my Facebook for any new messages, wake up Kain and then put on some music.

Plain and simple.

I logout of Facebook and then click on the Pandora app, it instantly playing a random song from shuffle. I get off my seat and open the closet to grab my clothing for today.

Kain made a disappointed sigh, knowing I was going to school. I turn to look at him.

"I know sweet pea, but it's a very important thing. Do you want to come along or not?" I asked him.

Kain doesn't like to talk earth's languages a lot. He stays to his native language and when needed, he would speak english. It was sort of difficult for me to teach him english, but I soon found out he can connect to the internet and learn the language from there, although it frightened me to think he'd learn something bad.

Kain nodded, squealing and jumped off the desk. He ran on his hands and legs towards my bed, jumping on it. He was a kid and would act like one.

I turned back to my closet. Skidding my pointer over the hanging clothing, I pass over my camouflage uniform, my dress blues, service uniform, my favorite band shirts, my lazy mood shirts, pajamas, tank tops and stop on a black random shirt. I then grab a pair of jeans and underwear and exit my room, closing it behind me.

I stop for a second and turn back inside my room, knowing that once I leave, my brother would go back in and pull a prank on me. I drop my clothes on the ground and enter my room. Kain was still jumping on the bed. On my desk next to my computer I always keep line paper there. So I tear off a piece of it and put it on the side of the door and close it. Standing up proud, I grab my clothes and enter the restroom across the hall, locking it behind me.

I look at myself on the mirror and sigh. My boring, light brown eyes scanned over my appearance. I looked and felt bad. My light chocolate brown hair was all over my head, looking like I just came back from a hurricane. I had dried saliva on the corners of my lips and on my cheeks. Dark bags where under my eyelids, feeling the aftermath of sleeping late. My muscles ached and my stomach growled.

I turn on the shower to warm temperature and wait for it to warm up. I yawned and stretched my arms, listening to the popping that my bones made yet winced against the pain.

Once the water was hot, I took off my clothes and got in the shower. I washed my hair and scratched on my skin to take off the dirt and dead skin cells. I put on shampoo and body wash, loving the smell of the liquid substance.

Today was a Friday, which means no school tomorrow, which also means party. And exactly on point, today after school there will be a party, which I have to go.

Exiting the shower, I wrap my hair in a towel and dried my body with another towel. I made sure to dry up quickly. I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste. I put toothpaste on the toothbrush and start brushing my teeth. Once I do that, I put away my toothbrush and smile at the mirror, loving my straight teeth.

I put my dirty pajamas inside the dirty laundry basket and turn towards my clothing for today.

I put on my clothing and exit the restroom, cleaning my ears with cotton swabs. I walked barefoot on the soft brown carpet, my toes wiggling and curling at the touch of it.

I stop in front of my door and look for the white paper. It wasn't there. Smirking, I turn to the left and walk towards my brothers room, still cleaning my ears.

We may be twins, but I always make a point to him that I'm the best and he can't ever beat me.

I can hear the loud music coming from his room. I sighed, happy to hear that he listens to my music. Who cares anyways. If people listen to my type of music, then it means they like it.

I knock on his door, and wait. When he doesn't open it, I knock again.

"Coming. Just hold up." He said. The music stops and I take a step back.

He opens the door and I immediately want to squeeze my nose. Inside I could smell something dead or rotten.

"Ew, what is that smell?" I asked. Sam turns around and starts sniffing like a mad dog.

"What smell? I don't smell anything." He said. I sighed.

"Whatever. Can you help me with something? My door is jammed and won't open." I said. Sam looked at me, his nose scrunched up in confusion. He looked me up and down, looking for something.

"What the?" He whispered. He just stared at me in the eyes. I snapped my fingers in front of him.

"Sure. Anything for my little sister." He said, coming back down to earth. I grit my teeth, not likening that word. Little. I may be an inch small, but I was the oldest twin.

He exits out the room and we both walk down the hallway. I enter inside the restroom and throw away the now dirty cotton swabs.

I exit back out and stand back away from my brother. I cross my arms and tap my right foot on the ground, smirking. He grabs the door handle and turns to his right side to bump his hips onto the door. Once he was in position, I send him two thumbs up, smiling.

He then forcefully opens the door with his hip, falling inside. I could hear the splash of something and Sam groaning.

I run towards my room, stopping by the side of the door. I peek my head in to see Sam on the floor with a blue liquid on him. Good thing that wasn't me. A white bucket was next to him with the blue liquid still coming out. What an idiot of a brother I have.

I look away from him and scan my bedroom. Kain was nowhere in sight, hidden away from Sam.

"What was that noise? Kids, are you alright up there?!" Our mother yelled.

I can hear the stomps of two pairs of feet coming up the stairs. I turn back to Sam, and smile.

"Are you alright, Sammy boy? Do you need any help?" I asked. He just groaned.

"Oh my goodness. What happened to you?" My mother stood next to me, walking towards Sam.

"I wouldn't do that, Judy." My dad said. He was walking towards us.

"Oh hush. Our little boy needs help." Judy, our mother, said. Dad sighed and shook his head.

"Alright. Help the poor boy." He said and left. I just smirked.

"Oh well. Look who's little now, Sammy." I said, laughing.

"Shut up."

I ignored him, jumping over him and the blue substance. I can hear my mom trying to pick up sam and falling on the carpet. I chuckled and grabbed my backpack that held my homework and notebooks.

I put it on the edge of my bed and look at myself in the mirror. I looked great. I just need to brush my hair and put on my socks and shoes.

Opening the closet, I grab a pair of vans. I then go to my drawers full of underwear, socks, jewelry and electronic chargers. Opening the second drawer, I grab some white socks and put them on along with my shoes.

"Leave me alone. I can do it, ma." Sam said.

I turned around and smirked.

"Yeah, ma. Sam can get up by himself. After all, if he wants to impress someone, or get something done, he gotta do it himself." I said.

Mom nodded, as if understanding. She probably did. She left Sam after wiping his forehead and placing a kiss on the clear spot.

Now it was just Sam and I. He just stood there, glaring at me.

"Well. What are you waiting for? Clean the floor." I said. I take off the towel from my head and drop it on my desk chair. I grab my hairbrush from the make up drawer and start brushing my long hair. I leave my hair alone to dry and put my hairbrush back inside the drawer. After that, I grab some sunglasses and then my black backpack.

I walk towards my bed and grab Kain (He was in phone mode), putting him inside my backpack. I turn around and start walking towards Sam's direction.

"When I get back home, you better have my room cleaned from the blue goo." I said, walking past him.

"Bitch." I could here him say. I smiled, loving my little brother. We're like this all the time. A rock and helper for each other. I guess you could say we're the best of friends.

I go down the stairs and place my backpack on the kitchen island, carefully. Entering the kitchen, I open the fridge and take out the gallon of milk. I grab a glass cup and serve myself a glass cup of milk. Putting the milk back inside the fridge, I grab a blueberry muffin and sit down on the kitchen island.

I grab the control for the tv and turn it on, changing the channels and stopping on the news. I was a social person and loved watching the news. Something about it helped me view the world.

"I can't believe this. You're actually buying him a car. What about your daughter?" Judy walks into the living room and stops when she sees me. Ron, my father, kept walking and stopped when he entered the kitchen.

"Who's buying whom a car?" I asked.

"Oh god. Listen, sweetheart. You know I love you. I love you so much, but... I'm buying Sam a car today." He said. I stopped chewing on the piece of muffin and stared at him.

I swallowed the muffin and clenched my fists.

"That's so not fair, dad! Me and Sam always share stuff and now you're just buying a car for him?!" I said. It broke my heart in a way.

Ever since we were born, me and Sam shared the same birthday, same music, same candy, same cakes, same color, almost same everything! But to hear that dad was giving him a car and only for him felt out of place.

"I know sweetheart, but I think it's about time Sam came out of your shadow and did something for himself." Something hurt me from inside.

What was he talking about? Me and Sam did everything together. We went to the movies, to the beach, to San Francisco for a school trip, and even to Texas, but I never thought of him being my shadow. He's always besides me.

"Okay." I said.

"Oh, sweetheart." Dad hugged me and I hugged him back. I guess it's about time I stop being with my brother to much.

Dad let go and goes to the kitchen counter to get his coffee. Mom smiled at me and winked, mouthing out the words 'Don't worry. I'll get you a car.' Yeah, someday mother.

I finish off my muffin and check the time. It was 6:20. I had to get to school by 6:30. I couldn't skip on color guard practice today. I grabbed my backpack and slipped it over my shoulders.

"Okay. I'm leaving to school." I announced. I kissed my dad's cheek and also my mom's.

"Bye, Sammy! See yah at school!" I yelled towards upstairs.

"Bye, Anne." He yelled back. I smiled and exit through the kitchen sliding door. I grab my skateboard from the garage and walk towards the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

I start sprinting and put my board down, getting on top of it and start skating. It was morning, but I could tell it would get warm soon.

Tranquility, California is a very nice place with a fresh morning and a hot day. I love it here yet I hate it.

Me and Sam are in sophomore year in John F. Kennedy High School. We both have good grades, although his is not as good as mines, and kinda have the same teacher, but just in different periods.

Kain made some mechanical sounds that sounded one of glee. He came out of my backpack and held onto my back, enjoying the wind as I rode on the skateboard. Good thing my hair was trapped under my backpack or it would be everywhere. I laughed every time Kain made those excited noises. They were so cute.

The sun was coming up from the east horizon, the dark shade of blue disappearing from the west. The streets were still empty and so where the sidewalks. Later, they will be filled with cars and people.

Stopping in front of the school, I get off my skateboard and walk up the stairs and enter the school. The school was empty of students and it felt weird, but I got used to it.

I walk towards my third period classroom where my instructors were at. Kain soon disappeared inside my backpack, knowing to hide from other people. I go up the stairs and greet Karen. She is in my third period class and also first Sgt.

I enter the classroom to see Major Richardson. He was a 77 year old retired US marine. He was wearing casual clothing, drinking coffee while reading today's newspaper.

"Morning, Major." I said. He looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"Morning, Selena." He may be an old marine, but he was in perfect shape. He's also the best teacher.

I put my backpack on a random desk and sit down. I zip open my backpack and Kain stuck out his hand, holding a hair band. I smiled and thanked him quietly, tying up my hair. I leave my backpack slightly open for him. I know he gets bored in school, so I let him out sometimes for him to go on an adventure.

My color guard team then comes in, greeting me and Major. My team consisted of three guys and just me, a girl. Karen also enters along with Elizabeth and Codey. They are our mentors for color guard.

We go ahead and go towards the backroom where it held our _MCJROTC_ equipment. I grab the _Marine Corps_ flag and my partner, Jake, grabs the U.S. flag. We also put on our harness. The other two, Joshua and Dionte, grab the rifles.

We exit the building and go down stairs. We lined up to start practice. From Thursday and Fridays, we practice in the morning color guard. It's actually fun.

In school, we have different programs and clubs. I joined _MCJROTC_ to learn how to be a leader. Also, the program is taught by retired US Marines. Sounds cool to me. My brother isn't in this program though. He said he doesn't like it. It's probably because of the uniforms we wear and for the extra exercises we do.

We practiced marching with the flags and the different commands that were given. We had to have this right if we are to go and compete against other schools.

"Good morning, Master Gunnery." Karen said. I turned around and greeted him to.

Master Gunnery Sgt is another retired US Marine and our second teacher. Both instructors tell us stories of when they were in the Marines and fighting for our country.

Master Gunnery is a young retired marine at the age of 45. The last battle he fought in was at Qatar. After that, he came back to the US and retired.

We return back to marching and the commands till the bell rang.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and everyone got out of their classes. I get out of _JROTC_ , hungry and in need for the restroom. I go down the stairs and greet two of my friends.

They both are my childhood friends from elementary to now. Sahira has been by my side along with my brother most of the time. She once had a crush on Sam, but got over it when she saw how geeky Sam could be. She's totally a girl in love with strong, hot guys. She may as well have had four boyfriends by now. Don't really know for sure,

Elizabeth hasn't really been by my side so much. We didn't go to middle school together. She's smart and has the beauty of a goddess. She plans in the future to be a doctor. She so far has had two boyfriends. She also has a brother that goes to the high school also. He'd sometimes hang out with us.

"Hey Anne. We've been waiting for years for you to arrive." Sahira said. I smiled and punched her on her left shoulder and she flinched in pain.

"Ouch." She said and I laughed.

"Whatever." I said. Elizabeth and Sahira then start a conversation between them while I listened. We walked towards the restrooms, passing and greeting some people we knew.

"So this guy tried kissing me, but I turned around in time and he kissed my cheek. It was so weird." Sahira said.

"You should've punched or kicked him." Elizabeth commented.

"I should've, but I ran away."

"You idiot."

I ignored them and entered the girls restroom. I choose a stall and locked it behind me, relieving myself.

I get out of the stall once I finished and pass Mikaela. I washed my hands and looked up at the mirror. Mikaela stood behind me, leaning against the opposite wall, her right foot on the wall. She was glaring at me and I glared right back.

Me and Mikaela aren't in good terms. We never were. I hated her and she hated me back. It was just natural I guess. It's even weirder when Sam likes her.

Mikaela is the pretty girl of the school with a nice body and beautiful eyes. Her smile was one that captures a male teenagers heart and a personality that turns them on, I guess.

Me? I was the girl that others wished to be. Smart, flexible, strong, witty, nice and someone who always expresses their opinion. I was in the same level as Mikaela. Guys wanted to get to know me and not get in my pants and girls wanted to befriend me and not start a catfight. But with Mikaela, it's a totally different story. She wants to ruin me and I want to destroy her.

I dried my hands and exit the restroom. Elizabeth and Sahira looked worried.

"You saw her didn't you?" Sahira asked. I nodded.

"Dont worry. It's a Friday. She wouldn't do something stupid on a Friday." Elizabeth said.

We left the building and walked towards the cafeteria. Today they were giving out pizza, ice cream, carrots and peaches along with milk. I grab everything they where serving.

We sat down at a red table, getting comfortable. I opened my carton of milk and put in a straw. I drank the milk and watched as the others arrived.

"Hey babe." Miles said, hugging Sahira from behind.

"Ew. Get the fuck away from me!" She said, wiggling away from his hug, which he laughed. He let go of her and sat besides her.

Diana smiled, sitting next to Elizabeth. She is Miles younger sister.

Sam sighed and put his tray of food next to mines and sat down next to me. He moved his food to the side and banged his head on the table three times.

I stopped slurping on my milk and looked at him.

"If you keep banging your head like that, your forehead would surely be deformed and you will never get chicks falling for your looks." I said.

"Correction. Chick. He only wants to impress a chick." Miles said. I shook my head.

"Shut up, Miles." Sam said.


	4. Chapter II

_**Cool Car, Bro**_

 _ **Selena P.O.V.**_

"'Angels can fly.' She said and jumped." Terry said, reading the book that was on our tables.

"Good. Now choose someone else to read." Mrs. Star said. She is my English teacher.

"Kaly." Terry said. Kaly groaned from besides me and starts to read.

I didn't really pay attention to the reading. I already read the book and I loved it. So I just stared out the window.

English is my last period class and the most boring yet amusing. Kyante, a student in my class, was listening to music and yapping in the back of the classroom about chicks with ass. Sabrina, sitting next to Kyante, was talking with Kyante about guys with d*cks. And during that, since they were talking out loud, everyone else would listen and laugh quietly.

I slumped in my seat and stared at the bird that was on the tree branch, whistling outside.

At lunch, Sam told me he had to present his history project today, which reminded me of mines. Since we have the same history teacher, we couldn't use the same ancestor to write about. So I choose our great grandmother from our mother's side of the family and Sam chooses our great grandfather from our father's side.

It's actually a very easy class project. I just couldn't see why Sam was worrying about it. Sure, the teacher may seem weird, but his class isn't hard to pass.

Besides that, knowing Sam, his project probably would worry me. Since Sam is completely broke of money and I banned him from using mines, he started using my _eBay_ page and has been trying to sell all different kinds of junk. Even great grandfather's mysterious and weird artifacts.

So far, he hasn't sold anything in _eBay_ , which something tells me he'll push his luck and try to sell them in class. Great.

"Thank you Kaly for reading. Now in just five minutes, the bell would ring. I want you all to write down your homework from the board and also a summary of what we just read. Kyante, that means you too." Mrs. Star said.

"What, oh, yeah, Mrs S." Kyante said, trying to control his laughter.

I take out my notebook from my backpack, smiling at a sleeping Kain. I grab my black pen from my table and write down a quick summary of what we just read. Then I scribbled down the homework for today.

The last bell of the day rang and everyone exited out of their classrooms. I walked out last, caring my backpack.

I walked down the hallway and towards the farthest stairway in the hall. The reason why is because Sam has his classroom next to that stairway. Also `cause I get to see my other friends.

"Hey, Selena."

"Hey, Samantha."

"Bye, S!"

"Bye, Fern!"

"See yah at the party, Anne!"

"See yah later than!"

I greeted them all, sometimes not even saying anything and just wave at them.

I stopped besides the history classroom and prayed to every God that he got an A. As I enter the classroom, I stop immediately and watch as Sam points outside the classroom window for Mr. Hosney to see something.

"You see that man? That man made a promise to his son about a dream. He said, 'Son. If you don't during me back 2,000 dollars and three A's, I ain't buying you a car.'" Sam said. He than made a circle with both of his hands, looking at Mr. Hosney.

Something was telling me he is trying to get to raise up his grade.

"Now with this dream to accomplish and with you're B-, the whole dream is gone." He made extra effects with his explanation, making an explosion with his hands.

I smacked my right hand onto my face, sighing.

"Just ask yourself this one question. What would God do?" He said and I banged my head on the door frame.

I walked away from them and towards the stairway, going down to the first floor. Sam has weird ways to get a simple grade.

I walk down the long hallway and exit the building. I walk towards the 300 hundredths building and enter it, walking towards an English teacher who teaches fencing.

Entering the classroom, I sigh and enjoy the cool air conditioning. I put my backpack on a random table and sit down, waiting for the other club members to arrive. The English teacher, Mr. Poe, was sitting on his desk chair eating cookies. He was typing on his computer and talking to Isaiah about the expensive fencing equipment.

"Alright club members. Let's go down to the gym and practice." Mr. Poe said, standing up from his desk.

We all grabbed our backpacks and left the classroom, walking towards the gym.

* * *

I wiped my head of sweat and sat down on a bleacher. Kain looked up at me and frowned.

"It's okay, Kain. I just need to work out more." I said, smiling at him. Kain smiled back and snuggled inside my backpack.

I sighed and stood up from the bleachers. I grab my backpack and start walking outside of the gym and towards the main building.

It was a hot day, the sun beating down on my skin. I forgot to bring sunscreen today and I would probably get a tan soon.

Entering the main building, I sigh from the air conditioning. I walked down the hallway, humming a _Michael Jackson_ song.

"Selena! Selena, wait!" I stop immediately and turn around to see Mr. Hosney, running to catch up to me. I sighed, wondering what he wanted.

"Hello, Mr. Hosney. What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothings wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about your grades and future plans, and about your brother." He said.

"What did he do this time?" I sighed, pretending to not know what my brother did.

"Nothing. Just that he was selling your great grandfather's junk in my classroom. Does he not understand that it's a classroom and not a bidding market?" He said.

"Yes, Mr. Hosney. I'll scold him later."

"Thank you. Oh, and as your grades are doing very well, I wanted to recommend you to get a full scholarship and when in senior year, send a letter of recommendation to the Princeton university. You won't regret it." He said, smiling. He looked weird with that smile. I smiled back, thinking about it. Princeton is one of the top five universities to get into and it would be tough. It's also a big dream I have.

"Yeah. I think I'll do that." I said. "Well, I gotta go Mr. Hosney. I got friends to meet." I said.

"Yup. Goodbye Ms. Witkicky." He said and left. I stayed still, frowning.

"It's Witwicky." I muttered.

I turn around and march out of the main building, sliding down the railing of the small flight of stairs. I held onto my skateboard and put it down onto the ground.

I look up at the sky and take out my wallet from my back pockets. I counted the money, thinking of buying an ice cream.

Kain came out of the backpack, peaking out to see where we are going. I skateboarded to the nearest liquor store that was in the same direction as my house. Stopping in front of the store, I grab my skateboard and enter the building. I walked in between the aisles, looking at all the treats they had. Kain got out of my backpack, looking at the sweet candies. I giggled when he eyed the box of jolly ranchers.

I picked him up from his back and put him back inside the backpack. I continued to walk to the back where the coolers where at. I slid open the mini cooler that contained the ice cream. Grabbing the chocolate ice cream, I close the mini cooler and walk towards the front counter, paying up for the one dollar treat.

Exiting the store, I ripped open the ice cream packet and take it out. Kain comes out of the backpack and takes a bite of the ice cream, making a screeching sound at the hard yet cold treat. I laughed and licked the ice cream.

Putting my board on the ground, I continued to skate, sharing the ice cream between each other.

The sun was going down and I was to get home and get ready for the lake partly.

Me and Kain finished the ice cream and got home, stopping in front of a yellow car with black racing stripes. I wolf whistled, checking the car out. It was parked in my house drive way facing the other way.

Kain looked at the car and growled, not likening how it was taking its attention away from him.

The car is probably a 1975-77 Chevrolet camaro, with chipped of paint and rust on its sides. It didn't look that bad. It just needed a new paint job, new spare parts and a wonderful car wash.

I pick up my board and walked on the path my dad made for everyone to walk on. He never likes anyone stepping on his oh-so-wonderful grass.

Entering the house, I watched as Sam was talking on the home, probably to Miles, about the lake party. He seemed excited to go.

"Hey bro. Nice car." I said and walked passed him.

"Hmm, oh, thanks Anne!" Sam said and returned to his call.

I entered my room to see the carpet cleaned. I drop my backpack on my bed, Kain coming out of it.

Walking towards my closet, I opened it and looked inside for a nice casual clothing.

Taking out a black shirt and blue denim shorts, I close my closet and turn around.

"So, are you staying or do you want to go?" I asked Kain. Kain looked at me and shrugged.

"So-so? That's not a convincing answer. Since I don't like you being alone, I'm taking you with me." I said. I started to take off my clothes and put on the other. Taking off my shoes, I grab another black pair of running shoes.

I throw my clothes inside the dirty laundry basket I have in my room and I scratched my arm, thinking what's next. Next I have to brush my hair.

I sat down on my desk and took out my comb. Brushing my hair, I got rid of the new and tiny knots, and let my hair down.

I get up and grab some sunglasses, putting them on and look at myself in the mirror. Fantastic.

I take them off and hang them on my shirt. Putting my wallet inside my back pockets along with my phone that isn't Kain, I grabbed a black shoulder satchel and put Kain inside. Kain transformed into an exact replica of my phone and made no sound as I exited my room.

Walking down the stairs, I saw my brother sitting down on the sofa wearing casual clothing and watching tv. He looked up at me and frowned. I entered the kitchen and saw my mother grabbing gardening gloves and had a hat on. I connected the dots and immediately knew my mother and father are going to garden again outside.

She turns around and looked surprises, touching her hand to her chest.

"Oh, you scared me, sweetheart. I didn't know you were there." She said. I smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

"Sorry mom."

"Where are you going dressed like that?" She looked up and down at my outfit, scrutinizing it.

"I'm going to a lake party I was invited to, ma. I'm just here for a water bottle." I said. I walked past her and opened the fridge, searching for a water bottle.

"Nah uh. You ain't going out wearing those shorts. Not without your brother." She said. I paused and turned around. Behind my mother I could see Sam punching the sky and mouthing out 'yes'. I looked at her straight in the eyes and sighed.

"Fine. As long as he picks up my friends." I said.

"Deal!" Sam entered the conversation, running upstairs.

"Oh well. I'll be outside with your dad gardening." Judy said, walking outside.

I returned to the fridge, picking out a water bottle. I walk outside to see my dad taking care of the new flowers he bought last week while mom was stepping on the hexagon stones on the ground, commenting on each stone she stepped on.

I sighed. It's almost the same thing everyday. Walking past my mom and greeting my dad, I walked towards the camaro, not taking my eyes away from its beauty.

Stopping in front of it, I stood there with my hands on my hips and my legs separated. It definitely needed a car wash and a paint job.

I walked towards the right side of the car and brushed my hand over the hood, feeling the hot metal and a slight forward movement of the car. I retreat my hand, and look at the car closely, trying to see if it moved by itself or maybe I'm just the one moving.

Dismissing the crazy thought, I opened the door for the drivers side and stepped in, sitting down on the seat. The seat was of a comfortable leather and it was warm inside. I close the door and grabbed the steering wheel, feeling it up. It didn't feel used neither old. I looked at the middle of the steering wheel to see a familiar insignia of an alien robotic face. It reminded me of the one on Kains back shoulder, but this one is different. I hesitantly touched the insignia, fearing something bad would happened, but nothing. Sighing, I sat still and stared at it. Maybe it's just a coincidence.

I looked around the car, seeing some dust here and there. An old car freshener of a bee from the _Bee-otch_ product hung on the rearview mirror, looking nice. A mini disco ball was also hanging along with the car freshener on the rearview mirror.

A tapping on the window frightened me. I jumped and banged my head on the roof of the car. I groaned and rubbed my head. Sam looked amused, watching me from behind the window.

I scowled at him and tried opening the door, but it was locked. Trying again and again, it finally clicked open and I got out, glaring at the door.

"Add that door to the list of car parts that needs to be fixed." I muttered.

Sam looked at me weirdly, but shook it off. I got back in the car, pulling the seat to fold to the front. I got inside the back and pulled the seat pack to its original place. Even the back seats felt comfortable.

I snuggled in and pulled the seatbelt over my shoulder and clicked it into place. Sam started the car and immediately black smoke appeared from the pike behind the car.

My mother was giving my father a nasty look, insulting him over something as we left the driveway.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey, it's Bruisedtulips here and I'd just love to say thank you for those who read my story and favorite or follow.**_

 _ **So, I'm supposed to update yesterday, but I didn't cause I got distracted with my sister coming to visit and watching the first and second episode of Star Wars. By the way, awesome movies.**_

 _ **I don't have anything to write.**_

 _ **So, thank you for reading my story.**_


	5. Chapter III

_**Bros Before Hos**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

Sam drove down the streets, picking up each of our friends except Elizabeth. She said she was babysitting her younger brother, Patrick.

In the end, it was just me, Sam, Sahira, Diana, and Miles.

Sam drove closer to the lake and parked. Miles started to complain, asking if we were even invited to the party.

"Don't worry, Miles. We were invited and plus, it's a lake. Public property. It's not like they can kick us out." Sam said. He turned to us girls in the back and we nodded our heads, confirming. Miles only frowned.

"Since when were we invited?" He asked Sam.

"Miles, you can't be that stupid!" Diana said, "We, that means us-." she motioned between us three, "-Are the ones invited."

"Oh."

Sam wasn't even paying attention. He was looking at something outside, daydreaming. I looked out the window to see other teens drinking, playing football, listening to music, flirting, starting fights and everything a teen would do, but what mostly I think caught Sam's eye would by Mikaela.

I wanted to growl and claw Sam's eyes out that way he wouldn't see her. She's an evil jock concubine.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?" Sam said, directing the last comment towards Miles.

"Yeah, Miles. Don't mess up." Sahira said, smacking Miles softly behind his head.

"Ouch! Okay, okay! I get it." Miles said. rubbing the back of his head while scowling at Sam and Sahira. "I swear you both are greedy rats." He muttered.

"Whatever." Sahira said and sat back.

"I'm good, right?" Sam asked Miles, ignoring Miles insulting comment.

"Yeah, you're good." Miles said.

I scoffed. There was no way my brother would ever catch Mikaela's attention. Not with that hairstyle or weird personality.

"Come on." I said and pushed Miles to get out of the car.

Sam and Miles got out and so did we. Stepping out, I took a whiff of the lake and cringed. It smelled of lake water, but also alcohol and smoke cigarettes.

"Let's go!" Sahira said, walking down to the lake and towards a group of girls and guys.

"Nah, I'll stay here." I said.

My mood was gone just by the look of Mikael., I didn't follow. I sat down on the hood of my brothers car and watched as the stupid idiots did weird and stupid things. Like Miles for an example. He was climbing up a tree and hanging from it. Why? It's his way of trying to get the female population's interest. Was it working? Kind of, but in a negative way.

I layed back down and stared at the sky. The radio from the car started to play some soft song that went with my mood.

I quickly get up and stare at the car, wondering how it did that.

"Okay. You're definitely not a normal car." I said. "You have so many glitches to be repaired or is that just your style?" I said. I scratched my head, wondering if this car is an actual alien, just like Kain or the car really does have some glitches.

I shook it off and sat back. Hearing a loud commotion to my left, I turned to see Sam talking to Trent. I groaned, smacking my hand on my forehead.

Trent, the bully of the school and Sam's tormentor. Ever since we started high school, when I stopped hanging out with Trent, he'd search out for Sam and talk smack about him, bullying him and teasing him. I never liked Trent in the first place.

Sam, Trent, and I go way back to elementary school and you could say I was Trent's bully. In elementary and middle school I'd take away half of his lunch, take his money, make him buy something for me, get me out of detention, and I'd sometimes pull a prank on him. Those were fun times, but I decided to break away from all the childness and pay attention in school.

After we joined the public high school and Trent saw I wasn't bothering him, he started to bother the weak. And then I started to fight him when ever he bothered my brother. Right now he's just gonna get a punch to the face.

I get off the hood, walking towards Trent and his pals and his girlfriend, Mikaela, and towards Sam.

"You know. It's a book I was researching on and I bet you and your friends would like it." Sam said, smiling weakly.

Catching on to the story, I hug Sam sideways, bringing him to my side and smile towards Trent.

"Yeah Trent. It's a fantastic book." Trent looked angry and frustrated.

"Oh yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" He said, laughing with his pals.

Covering Sam's mouth with my other hand, I answered Trent.

"No. It's about the link between brain damage and football. You know, the book has coloring pages, mazes, little coloring areas, pop up pictures and all different kinds of puzzles. You and your friends would really like it." I said, smiling smugly. Trent growled.

"That's funny." Trent said, his voice lowering down dangerously

"Really? I think it's interesting. Might be helpful for you and your pals since, you know..." I trailed off. I raised my hand up and clench it into a soft fist. I bring it to my head and hit softly at my temple.

"You little bitch!" Trent raised up his fist, but Michaela stopped him, calming him down.

I crossed my arms and smirked. "What's the matter Trent? Need your girlfriend to cool off?" I said, laughing.

"You know what? Fuck you and you're shitty brother!" Trent yelled.

"Yeah, whatever. Go fuck your bitch." I said, walking away.

Sam looked shocked and watched Trent and Mikaela walk away. I walked back to the car and got my water bottle, drinking the less cold water.

Miles jumped threw the window and groaned. I snorted, wondering what he was trying to do.

"Dude, don't do that. You're gonna damage it more!" Diana said as she and Sahira walked towards us.

"No way!" Miles complained.

The radio started to play a random song that I remembered called, ' _Drive.'_

" _Who's gonna drive you home-"_ The radio played.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked, looking at the radio of the car. I too looked at it. This car is definitely an alien.

" _-Tonight?"_ The radio continued.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam suddenly said. "Alright." Sam looked towards Mikaela as she walked past us. "Alright, alright. Everyone out. Everyone get out the car. That means you too Selena." Sam said, getting inside.

We all looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"No way, Sam. We all need a ride! Don't tell me you're going after the evil jock concubine! Let her hitchhike." Sahira said. The song continued to play in the background.

"What- she's not an evil jock concubine. Besides, she lives ten miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right? Now get out Miles." Sam said.

"Fine. We'll just put her in the back with all the other girls." Miles said.

"Nuh uh. You did not just say-" Sahira said.

"Did you just say, "Put her in the back?"" Sam cut off Sahira.

"-That cause I'll so kill you!" Sahira continued.

"But I called shotgun!" Miles whined.

"Oh shut up!" Sahira said.

"Miles, I'm not putting her in the back. No one's going to be in the back. You got to get out of my car." Sam order Miles.

"That's a party foul." Miles said.

"What rules?" Sam asked.

"Our- bros before hos!" Miles exclaimed. Sam just shook his head.

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. All of you. Okay?" Sam said.

"Sam! You can't be doing this to us." I said. Sam turned to me and sighed.

"Please, sis. You all got to get out of my car right now." He said, looking at us all in the eye, pleading.

I sighed and followed Miles out of the car. We stood back as Sam started to drive off without us.

"Great. What a wonderful d*ck of a brother you got, Selena. Now we don't have a ride home!" Sahira said.

"Shut up!" I growled out to her, angry as I watched my brother drive away. "Don't worry. I'll beat his ass when I get home and I'll make sure to make it extra painful." I said.

They winced, just imagining the painful hit Sam was going to receive.

"Okay. You know what? Chill. We'll just hitchhike or walk back home." Diana said.

"Nah uh. I ain't walking or hitchhiking. I just got these sandals!" Sahira said, pointing down at her feet.

"Why'd you bring sandals in the first place?! Bitch, we ain't in the god forsaken beach!" Diana yelled at Sahira.

"Man. I'm hitchhiking." Miles said and left us.

"Hey! Wait up!" Diana said, running to catch up to her brother.

"Oh man. I can't believe I'm about to do this. Hold up! Bye Selena." Sahira said and ran off.

"Bye!" I shouted back.

And now I was alone. I sighed and turned around, starting my walk back home. Kain peaked out of the satchel and cooed.

Taking him out of the satchel, I placed him on my shoulder and we walked towards the sunset.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello, it's Bruisedtulips.**_

 ** _So, how's it going? Good? Great!_**

 ** _Anyways, school is soon to start this upcoming Monday for me and so updating will not be a frequent subject. Well, it_** ** _just gives me more time to keep typing this story._**

 ** _Thank you for reading my story and for following, favoring and commenting._**


	6. Chapter IV

_**Teresa**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

"Kain, stop!" I yelled, running after Kain who was running on all four metal limbs. We were at the park close to my house. It was abandoned and so Kain ran off to play on the apparatus.

I sighed, breathing hard. I was chasing him around in circles the whole time. I walked towards a bench and sat down, catching my breath.

Kain slid down the slide, cheering at the fun ride. Taking out my phone from my back pockets of my shorts, I checked the time and for any messages.

It was 6pm and I had three texts. Checking my texts, I read them.

-Anne! I can't take it anymore! I just wanna lock my brother in his room and drown in a swimming pool. He's so annoying!

Text me back when u got time.

 _-Lizzy_ -

I smiled and texted her back.

-Chill, girl. Your parents will get home soon. Just another hour and you're safe.

 _-Selena_ -

Sending the text, I checked the others.

-Hey, Selena. It's Jake, from Spanish class.

I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to _Burger King_ with me and my friends tomorrow. It's not a date or anything suspicious. Just asking as a friend or classmate.

:)

 _-Jake_ -

I smiled. Jake is a nice guy and everyone knows he has a crush on me. I giggled, thinking how hard he was probably blushing when he sent the text to me. I'd have to ask my parents if I could go though.

I checked the last text.

-Hello, Selena.

The company of _eBay_ just wants to confirm with you that your eBay account was logged in from another device.

Please send us a message if that wasn't you.

If it was, then sorry for the disruption.

Thank you for your cooperation and buying products from _eBay_.

 _-eBay_ -

I tilted my head to the right and scrunched my eyebrows. What in the world? I never signed in to my _eBay_ account. Not since my brother took over my email and started using it for his own purpose, like _eBay_.

I sighed, thinking it was probably my brother who signed in to _ebay_ on a different electronic device.

My phone then dinged and a notification showed up. It was a new text message. I put my phone away, noting to myself to check the text when I get home.

"Let's go, Kain!" I said. Kain groaned and came walking back. I laughed and got up from the bench.

I picked up Kain and he transformed into my phone. I put him in my satchel and I started to walk out of the park.

Arriving on my street, I walked up to my house, but I didn't see Sam's car anywhere. I walked on the hexagon path and stopped in front of the door. On the doorstep was a big package. Walking up to it, I checked the package, looking for a name and where it came from.

The package had my name on it scribbled with a black marker. Curious, I picked up the package and entered my house, closing it behind me. I made sure to lock the door that way Sam wouldn't be able to enter.

I entered the living room and saw my mother from the kitchen.

"Hey, honey! How was the party?!" Mom said. She was washing the dishes while father was watching tv.

"It was good until Sam ruined it." I said, blaming it on Sam. It's half of his fault anyways.

"Oh no. Ron, I told you something bad would happen." Mom said. She was wiping her hands on the towel. She turned around to look at me and gasped.

"What's with the package?" She said.

"July, nothing bad happened. He wouldn't get into a fight or do illegal drugs. You know how he is." Dad said. I sighed and walked past them, ignoring moms question directed towards me.

Mom, not noticing I was leaving, was talking back to dad about Sam.

I walked up the stairs and entered my room, locking it behind me. I put the package on my bed along with my satchel. Kain got out and snuggled in on my bed.

I took off my shoes and sat down on the bed. Taking out my phone, I checked the text message I had received.

-Yesterday's the past,

tomorrow's the future,

but today is a gift.

That's why it's called the present.

 _T_ -

I re-read the message and read it again, not understanding it. I looked up at the package, and back to the text message. Maybe the present is the package?

I put away my phone and grab the package. Settling down on the floor, I rip the tape off the package and open it up. Unfolding it, I looked inside to see a cat curled up and asleep. It was grey and white and had a little bit of black.

I gasped, awing mentally at the cat. It looked up at me and meowed. Standing up, it stretched its body and sat his bottom half down. The cat looked up at me and meowed again.

"Sh." I said, trying to hush the cat. If my parents found out I had a cat, they'd surely kick the cat out since we already have a dog.

The cat didn't meow again. It just looked at me. The cat did have a collar on though. Grabbing the collar, I checked it.

"Longshot." I read. That's all the collar had. Not an address or a phone number.

"Nothing else." I sighed. The cat purred as I scratched behind his ears.

Looking inside the box, I found the edges of white paper under Longshot. Grabbing the cat from under its shoulders, I picked him up and moved him to the side. I picked up the letter to see nothing.

"What the-?" I said.

Thinking quickly, I get up and walk to my desk, holding the paper. I place it on my desk and sit down. Grabbing my desk lights, I turned it on and pointed it to the paper. Longshot gets up the table and looks at what I was doing.

Words started to appear on the paper and I thanked my brother-in-law for teaching me this.

I picked up the paper and read the now visible message.

"Selena,

It's been awhile since I've written to you, hasn't it?

I miss you and think of what you've been doing. Are you getting good grades in school? I think you are. Lately I've been busy dealing with ugly work. It's been hard on me.

But I'm back now and wish to see you. I hope we can meet up.

If you know who I am, then please meet me in Sally's coffee shop.

P.s. Sorry about Longshot. Please take good care of him for tonight and bring him with you to the shop.

~ _T_." I read. Tears dripped onto the paper and I sniffed. I wiped my tears away, thinking of Teresa.

Teresa is my best friend and also my brother-in-law's youngest sister. She's a young woman who keeps disappearing every year and sometimes reappears on holidays and birthdays. No one questions where she disappears of to or worries about her except me.

She's been there on every birthday and we hanged out together a lot. We'd sometimes send letters to each other and gifts.

But lately she hasn't appeared. I'd always wonder where she went off to. I'd also sometimes think she was in trouble with the law or in a gang or maybe traveling the world. But mostly I think she's just having problems.

I re-read the later and smiled. Teresa wanted to meet up with me tomorrow in our place, Sally's coffee shop.

I folded the letter and put it inside a box that contained other notes and letters. I locked the box and get off the desk.

"You need a bed to sleep in." I said, looking at Longshot.

I go to the closet and open it up, looking for some blankets. Taking some warm blankets out, I put it inside the box and set it up nice for Longshot.

"There we go." I said. Longshot jumps into the box and settles in. I smiled.

I grab my pajamas inside the closet and dress up. With my work out shorts on and a tank top on, I exit my room and go down stairs.

Mom and dad were watching tv, talking about a new tv show that started airing yesterday night.

I entered the kitchen and searched for something to eat in the fridge. Taking out a slice of leftover cheesecake from yesterday, I close the fridge and settle down on the kitchen counter.

I grab a spoon from the sliding drawer and dig into the cheesecake. From outside I could hear the sounds of a car as it parked in the driveway. Peaking out through the kitchen window, I watched as Sam turned off the car and exited out. He was punching the air, whisper yelling. He seemed happy and I wondered if his lame pick up lines worked on Mikaela.

He walked away to the front of the house and I smirked. I could hear the front door knob jingle, Sam trying to enter the house.

"What in the world is that sound?" Mom asked, looking at me.

"It's nothing, mom." I answered her. Mom nodded and settled back on the couch, curling towards dad.

Someone yelled outside and I giggled. I could hear Sam running and I peeked out through the kitchen window, watching as Sam ran past his car. I looked towards the kitchen sliding door to see Sam enter, looking frustrated.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" I said, smiling. Sam frowned and pointed towards the front door.

"Who locked the door?"

"I don't know." I took a spoon of the cheesecake, moving my legs back and forth.

Sam shook his head and walked past me towards the living room. He kissed mom and dad's forehead, making me cringe, and left to his room.

Finishing up the cheesecake, I put the dish in the sink, rinsing it and cleaning it. I dried my hands and walked out of the kitchen, almost tripping on Sam's backpack.

"Son of a-" I said, but stopped. If mom heard me cursing, she'd kick my ass. I kicked Sam's backpack under the table and walked up the stairs and towards Sam's room.

I stood outside of Sam's room, taking a breath. I held it in and barged into Sam's room. Sam was nowhere in sight. Lights were on in the restroom and water running from the sink. I let go of my breath, almost dying.

I walked towards Sam's private bathroom, almost tripping over a box of junk. I opened the bathroom door, yelling. Sam jumped and screamed and I laughed. He was brushing his teeth, wearing pants and those long t-shirts.

"What the heck?!" He said.

"Sorry. I just had to do it."

"Get out of my room."

"I would, but we need to do some talking. First, brush your teeth." I said. I walked out of his restroom and turned on the lights of his room.

His room still smelled weird, so I pulled the window in his room up and smelled the fresh air of the night.

I sat down on his bed and looked around. Toys hung on top of his book shelves, papers on his desk and a computer turned off. Mojo, the family dog, was asleep on his bed. He had one back leg broken. He broke it when mom accidentally put him in the washing machine with a bunch of clothes. It's good thing he's not dead.

Sam walked out of the restroom, wiping his face.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Sam asked.

"You know, if mom and dad ever found out that you abandoned us at the party, they'd kick your ass and ground you, right?" I said, smiling.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"Anne, don't tell them. They'll go crazy."

"That's the point."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It was my only chance." Sam whined. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"Fine. I won't tell and you have to share half of the money you'd get from _ebay_ and let me borrow your car for an entire month." I said. Sam nodded, agreeing. He seemed hesitant at first.

"So, how did it go with Mikaela?" I asked.

Sam started to walk around his room, looking for something.

"Oh it was okay." He said. Something was clearly wrong.

"Sam."

"Okay, fine. It was fantastic. A dream come true. I finally got to talk to Mikaela and drive her home. Although the car did stop for a while, but it turned on." Sam said.

I sighed, feeling my brothers happiness. If by chance Sam and Mikaela did end up together, I'd just have to accept it and move on.

I get up from Sam's bed and hug him. "Good. You deserve to be happy." I said and walked out of his room. My little brother isn't little no more.

* * *

"No, no, no, nonono! Mom, dad, Anne, call the cops! My car is being stolen!"

I wake up from my sleep, hearing Sam's voice of distress. I get off my bed and run to the window to see Sam running out of the house, chasing his car.

I would have found this amusing if it weren't for feeling sleepy.

"You're so dumb Sam. I take back my thoughts. You're still a little boy." I said and fell back onto my bed to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: It's Bruisedtulips and I'd just say that I'm not sorry for updating yesterday.**_

 _ **Yes, I know, it sounds mean, but I was busy. I mean, coming home from a long trip is very tiring. Besides, it was already late.**_

 _ **Well anyways, I started school today. Yay! Can you catch the sarcasm?**_

 _ **Many of you have already started school or haven't, like my elder sister who doesn't start school until next week. Blah, gotta love her. Like I wrote last time, I won't always update cause I will be busty. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning anything, yet.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my story and favoring and following.**_


	7. Chapter V

_**There Goes Sam**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

"Selena." Someone said, shaking my shoulder.

"Selena." He said again.

"Hmm, go away." I groaned out.

"Selena. Come on and wake up." Dad said. I opened my eyes to see him with a sad and tired face.

"Wha?" I mumbled.

"Your brother has been arrested." Dad said and I immediately get off my bed.

"What?!" I whisper shouted. It was still dark out.

"Your brother has been arrested and taken to the police department." He said. I sighed and stood up.

"Fine. Let's go." I said and almost tripped on a box. I stopped and looked at the box to see blankets, but no cat.

I looked up at my father to see no anger or suspicion.

"I'll meet you downstairs." I said to my father. He nodded and left my room.

I turned on the lights of my room and quickly searched for Longshot. Searching under my bed, I found him hiding there. He meowed and got out, purring.

"Hey, Longshot. Great hiding place." I said. And he meowed in response.

I got up, grabbing him and placed him on top of the bed.

"I'll be back. I got a brother to save." I said. I put on my white slippers and left Longshot, making a mental note to give him some food and water later.

I exited out the house and entered dads 1861 green Austin healey. I strapped my seatbelt on and dad started driving to the police station Sam was being kept.

* * *

I sat down on a blue chair next to dad, banging my head against the wall behind me. I looked at the bright ceiling and sighed. The investigation for Sam was taking long and it was boring me.

Dad seemed tired and Sam seemed bored. I was in the middle.

The deputy was coming back and he sat down. He drank his coffee and looked up at Sam.

"Alrighty, boy. So, what's the story this time?" He asked. Sam sighed, finally getting to the point.

"Alright. This may sound crazy, but it's true. So, I was chasing my car cause it was stolen, right? So I followed it all the way to the junkyard. I got off my bike, looking for my car and all of a sudden, I see my car stand up!" Sam said. It seemed all like a lie, but I swear he was telling the truth by the sincerity in his voice. I didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Ahuh. Keep on taking boy. What's the real truth and no leftovers." The deputy said, sitting back in his seat. I was not liking this man.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam said.

"It just stood up. Wow. It's really neat. Okay, Chiefie." The deputy said, taking out something from the desk. He placed it on the desk, moving it to Sam. "Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No, I'm not on any drugs." Sam said, getting frustrated.

The deputy smirked and took out a bottle of medical pills. He shook it, pills inside the bottle moving around.

"What's these? Found it in your pocket." The deputy said, sniffing. He looked at the pills and read the prescription. "Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?"

I winced, noticing the bottle of pills. Those are Mojo's painkillers for his broken leg. Sam sighed, also noticing the deputies stupidity.

"Those are my dog's pain pills." Sam said. The deputy looked confused.

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Dad said, using his hands to show the deputy how small our Chihuahua is. I sighed and banged my head on the wall again.

Sam looked nowhere except at the deputy, looking down at his gun. The deputy, catching his eye of sight, made a move.

"What was that?" He said, grabbing his gun.

"Huh?" Sam said, breaking off from his daydreaming. He looked up at the deputy, confused.

"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up." He said, getting closer to Sam's face. Sam frowned.

I wanted to claw at the man's face and beat him up. Who was he to think Sam was taking drugs?

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked and I banged my head back on the wall, laughing.

Everyone looked at me and I blushed.

"Sorry." I whispered. Dad sighed and got up.

"I believe that would be the end of the interview. Now we'll be leaving and this time with Sam. You better find my sons car also." Dad said.

"Oh, right. You may go." The deputy said and Sam got up.

We walked out of the deputy office, passing other doors as we walked down a hallway. Entering the main lobby, we left the police station, exiting the front door.

The sky was dark, less street traffic and lonely.

"What was that, Sam? It just stood up? Are you sick? Are you delusional? Please tell me what's the matter with you." Dad said, not looking at Sam. Sam groaned, looking down at the sidewalk.

"I'm telling you dad. My car just stood up like a robot." Sam said.

"Oh, please. Even your sister can tell better lies than you." Me and Sam stopped, looking at dad as he walked to his car.

"What?" We both said together. Dad immediately stopped and turned around.

"Nothing. I said nothing. You're all hyperventilating. Now come on and get in the car. It's still early." Dad said. He turned around and kept walking to the car.

Me and Sam looked at each other, knowing dad wasn't talking about me, but of our sister, Hazel. We didn't know anything about this. Our sister tells us almost everything and is less likely to lie to us.

We continued to walk, catching up to dad. We got in the car, me sitting in the back seat. Dad started to drive us back home.

Noticing the sun coming up, it was probably already six in the morning. I sat back, closing my eyes. I chuckled, remembering the scene where Sam asks the deputy whether if he was on drugs or not.

Dad parked near the sidewalk. We all got out and Sam ran inside the house. Dad got in and I was the last one. I enter the kitchen, grabbing a small bowl and I put in it dog food. I remembered once seeing a cat eating dog food and that's the only pet food we got.

I also grab a small cup of water, making sure everything is balanced. Going up stairs, I passed the closet and mom and dad's room. I entered my room, closing it behind me with my foot.

I placed the food and water on the floor next to the bed box I made for the cat. Longshot gets off the bed and comes running to the food, sniffing it and tasting it.

"Sorry, boy. It's the only food I got, but don't worry. I bet you Teresa will get you some real cat food today." I sat down on my bed and laid back. I take out my phone and lay it next to me.

Kain was asleep on the bed next to me in phone mode. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I felt like something bad was going to happen today. Probably with mom getting angry and grounding Sam for getting in trouble.

I closed my eyes, wanting to sleep, but my phone buzzed besides me. I instantly open my eyes and stare at my phone.

I turn it on to see a notification of a new text message. I type in my password and check the text.

-Come meet me now. No time than any later. I feel a new adventure coming along.

 _T_ -

I get off my bed, turning off my phone, and walk towards my phone charger. I plug it in, and yawn again. Forget sleep. I need to change.

I open my closet and grab a grey shirt with a panda face on it, blue jeans, a black and grey jacket, black ankle boots and a black scarf.

I put them on my bed and leave my room, entering the restroom across the hall. I brush my teeth and take a shower, washing my body and hair quickly.

I entered my room with a towel, feeling the morning chill. I put on some black undergarments and a black singlet, then my clothing. Grabbing a pair of soft, black socks, I put it on along with my shoes. I brush my hair back and left it alone to dry up. Grabbing the scarf, I wrapped it around my neck.

I looked at myself at the mirror behind my closet door and liked it. All I need was my black purse. I grab my purse from hanging on a hanger of the door and put my phone in it, chapstick, bandaids, a pen, a pocket knife, house keys, my wallet and a pack of gum.

Looking back at Kain asleep on the bed, I sighed and grabbed him carefully, placing him inside my purse.

Longshot meowed, looking up at me. His tail moved back and forth as he stood still, his light green eyes twinkling with mischief. I crouched down and petted him.

"You ready to go too?" I asked and he meowed again.

"Great." I said. Getting back up, I grabbed the bowl of food and the small cup and open the bedroom door. Me and Longshot leave the room, going down stairs. I throw back the leftover dog food inside the bag of dog food and the water inside the sink.

I grab Longshot and we leave the house, being quiet to not wake anyone up. I walked towards Sally's Coffee shop since I didn't own a car.

Petting Longshot, I took my time walking, thinking of what I should talk to Teresa about.

"Should I ask her where she has been all this time? Or maybe I should ask her of her life and how she is doing?" I asked myself.

I passed the park three blocks away and was now passing the burger king that Mikaela and her clique usually hang out and eat. I walked down another block and entered the coffee shop.

As I entered, no one said anything to me about Longshot. The shop didn't really care, as long as I cleaned up after him.

I stopped and looked around for Teresa. It was difficult since Teresa always changes her look. She would sometimes have her hair long or short, different hair color, heavy makeup or natural, different eye contacts or her natural eye color and weird fashion. The only thing that stays the same would be her nice figure and I didn't see anyone with the same muscular figure as hers.

I sat down on a booth next to the window, placing Longshot near me and sighed. I'll just wait for Teresa than.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello, It's Bruisedtulips.**_

 _ **I'd just love to say thank you all for reading my story. It's just awesome.**_

 _ **I'm updating today cause I have time at the moment. So, be happy and smile.**_

 _ **I know, the chapter is short, but hey, I had to cut it somewhere while making the story.**_

 _ **I'm going to tell you again, there are mistakes here and there. Just please don't say anything negative about it and actually help me with that.**_

 _ **Well, thank you for reading.**_


	8. Chapter VI

_**Please Explain**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

And I did wait.

Every time the door for the coffee shop opened, I would get excited and frown to see it's just a regular customer.

The TV on the wall of the shop was on, the news showing of a military airplane carrier that I remember seeing. It was a C-17 which my JROTC instructors taught me.

"It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over forty C-17 s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going." The reporter said as the military airplane carrier lifted off the runway.

"The government has been very quiet about what's going on, but in our vision they were headed directly towards North Korea." I scoffed at the mention of North Korea.

There is no way the C-17 s would go to north Korea and cause a war or disturbance. They could probably be going to another base or maybe to Qatar where my brother-in-law is stationed right now.

I sat back and looked out the window, watching as time passed by.

"How long have you been waiting?" A rough yet friendly voice disrupted me out of my thoughts. I quickly turned around, stunned to see the beauty of a muscular woman.

"Huh?" I said. The lady smiled and sat down, taking off her black shades. She placed them on the table and looked back up.

"It's been a long time, Selena." She said and I smiled.

She looked beautiful like always. This time she had black, short hair just like Cleopatra's, naturally long eyelashes, red lipstick and long cat nails that were painted black with a white cat figure on them.

She was wearing a black coat that was long enough to reach her knees, black tights and black high heels.

"Teresa." I said. "It has been a long time." Teresa smiled apologetically.

"Sorry." She said.

Longshot, who was curled up in a ball on my lap, stretched and jumped on top of the table. He started to meow towards Teresa and she laughed.

"Longshot. Oh, my baby boy." She cooed. She grabbed him and hugged him. He meowed at her and she kissed his forehead. "I missed you to."

I smiled, laughing at them. She put him down on her lap and started to pet him as he purred.

"How are you, Selena?" She asked.

"I've been good actually. Very excited to see you."

"That's funny cause I'm excited to see you also." We both laughed.

A waitress walked towards us. She was wearing black jeans and a red shirt. Her red hair was tied in a ponytail, green eyes twinkling in a cheerful stage. She was smiling as she gave us two menus and told us that she'll be back to take our orders.

We grabbed the menu and looked it over. Deciding on a coffee cake and black coffee, I put the menu down and laid back comfortably. Teresa did the same.

"You know, I've been really busy with work that's really important." She said. I nodded, knowing that already.

"But no one knows where I work, Selena. No one does except my brother and your sister." She said. "And including that person." She said. She looked to the left and so did I. She was looking at the red haired waitress as she talked to another waiter.

"And that guy." Teresa looked away from the waitress and out the window. A man was sitting on his bike, helmet off. He was smoking a cigarette, puffing out the smoke. I could only see his right side, but he had long, black hair, a couple of tattoos showing on his neck and arms and he was wearing a white T-shirt. I could see some piercings on his lip and ear and a scar on his chin.

"And that woman there-" She said. I looked to the other side of the street to see another woman sitting down at the opposite bus stop texting on her phone.

"Let me guess." I interrupted her. "She's an employee of yours." I said.

She looked at me, amused. "No. She's just a normal civilian." She said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. They work for me and we work together as a team." She said.

"So you're a boss. No wonder you're so busy." I said. "What exactly do you guys do?" I asked, feeling maybe I should ask. She looked at me and smirked.

"Come here." She said. I got closer and so did she, her lips brushing my left cheek and towards my ear.

"We're bounty hunters." She said. "Alien bounty hunters." I backed away from her, watching as she looked down at the table.

"I don't believe you. Aliens?" I laughed, trying to not get mad at her. She was playing games with me. I know she is. It wasn't that I don't believe in aliens. Actually, I do. It's just, she made it seem impossible. Like a joke.

The same waitress returned with a smile. She was holding a notepad and a pen. "Hello, Selena, Teresa. What would you like for today?" She asked. I looked at her, surprised. We never told her our names. Maybe Teresa wasn't lying when she said the woman worked for her.

"I'll have the mocha cappuccino with a cinnamon roll." Teresa said, smiling at me. The waitress wrote it down on her notepad. Once finished writing, she looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, I'll have a black coffee and a coffee cake." I said. She wrote it down and left.

I looked back at Teresa. This time she was looking outside the window and down at her watch she had wrapped around her right wrist.

"We don't have much time." She said. She looked back at me with a serious gaze.

"Selena, trust me and believe in me what I'm saying to you. I work with aliens and hunt the bad guys down." She said.

"Oh yeah. Prove it." I whispered. I could believe her since I was taking care of an alien child, but I didn't fully understand what was going on. Why would she talk to me about this if she was an alien hunter hunting for bad aliens?

"Fine. If it would make you believe, then so be it." She said. She then pointed at my purse. "Inside your purse is an alien child named Sagit, but you like to call him Kain. He is only six years old and you've been taking care of him for three years already." She said. I gasped, gripping the strap of my purse. "Longshot here, isn't a cat, but an alien from the same planet as Kain is except he is from a different race."

Longshot looked up at me, as if understanding what was going on.

"Indeed she's right, young one. You must believe in Teresa if you want to fully understand the wonders of life." Longshot said. I sat back, staring wide eyed at the cat as he sat like a human being, putting his paws on the table.

"What the- How?" My words were nothing but questions.

"Selena." I looked back at Teresa.

"Do you believe me, or not?" She said. I nodded, my hands shaking.

"Please don't be scared, Selena. You know me. I wouldn't hurt you. We, wouldn't hurt you." She said. I nodded, trusting her. I shouldn't be afraid.

The moment I found Kain was the moment I believed in the unknown. So if Teresa is an alien hunter than it just meant I wasn't the only one who believed that aliens lived amongst us.

"I believe you." I said. "I trust you."

"And so do we." She said.

Longshot nodded and started to talk. "We believe you and Sam are to be endangered. We are here to protect you and Sam from an evil force wanting to take over the universe and he will succeed if we don't stop him."

"What?!" I whisper shouted, remembering we were in public. "You mean, like an evil alien wants to kill Sam and I?!"

"Sort of." Longshot said.

"Dont worry. We will not allow no such thing to happen to you. That is why we need your cooperation, Selena." Teresa said.

"What do you need my help for?" I asked, frowning.

"We need your help in stopping the evil alien force from taking over and dominating the planet. It's a special mission that only you can complete." She said. I nodded, thinking about it.

"I don't know. I don't think I can do this. I don't even know what I'm getting myself into." I said, shaking my head.

"We know that. Even we don't know what we are about to face. This mission will after all, be dangerous, but we need you to stay by Sam's side and protect the cube. You will have to face the evil and fight alongside us."

I shook my head again, not knowing what to do.

"Please, Selena. This is very important. We are the only ones who can save the world and I know it's a lot of pressure, but please. You are strong Selena. You've always been the strong one."

My eyes got watery.

"Think of Kain. What would he want you to do? Save this ugly yet beautiful planet or let it be completely destroyed by an evil alien invader?"

I clenched my teeth, groaning.

She's right. The world is depending on us, but yet it seemed impossible. I could not do anything. I'm just one human person, but with others, we can be powerful. I slammed my hands on the table and looked up at Teresa, finally making a decision.

I am strong. I chanted to myself the same phrase. I am strong.

"I'll help save this world." I said.

"Thank you." Teresa said, smiling sweetly.

The waitress returned carrying a grey tray. On the tray was only a steaming cup of coffee, a cinnamon roll and a sheet of paper along with a key strapped into a keychain. She placed it on the table and looked at me.

"We are counting on you, Selena and I have faith that we will win this battle. Just believe in yourself and fight with all your might." She said, her eyes seeming to sparkle with a burning fire. I nodded and she walked away.

Teresa grabbed her cup and cinnamon roll, eating.

"The paper on the tray are for you to read whenever you have time and the key belongs for you. You see that motorcycle over there?" She said and pointed outside where a black motorcycle was standing up and alone.

"That's your ride." She said. I grabbed the paper and put it inside my bag. I grabbed my bag and the keys and stood up, ready to leave. Teresa also got up, grabbing my hand as I'm about to leave.

"Just so you know, here." She said, giving me a silver watch that was working. "That watch has a tracking device in it and we'll use it to track you. The watch has a button that is on your right. That button is for a small camera to take pictures. So whenever you have time, please take pictures. And also there is an emergency button on your left that you will press in case of something very dangerous happens." I grabbed the watch and strapped it on my wrist, listening as she explained.

As I'm about to leave, Teresa whispers to my ear.

"P.s. just so you know, Sam's new car is actually a good alien. Work hard with him." She said and let me go. I turned around and smiled.

I ran out of the shop and towards the motorcycle, passing Teresa's friend as he layed on his motorcycle smoking a cigarette.

I got on the bike, putting one leg on one side. I grabbed the keys and turned on the bike, the roar of the bike waking and startling me. I gripped the handles, testing it out and seeing which one went forward and which one was the brakes.

Trust me, in my whole entire life the only chance I ever got a chance to ride a bike was by Miles oldest brother who owns a motorcycle. He taught me once how to ride one and it wasn't easy for me. I got used to it, but I rarely ever drive a bike.

"You're not leaving without me are you?" I turned to the left to see a man with grey hair and electric blue eyes, wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt along with a black leather jacket and black boots. He was smirking as he saw my surprised expression.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't forget about me so easily. I'm Longshot, but in human form. It's like a holographic image of what I would have looked like as a human, but it's a solid image." He said.

"Wow." That's some awesome technology. Something that the government or military would never be able to create.

"Get on then." I said and he got on behind me.

As I'm about to kick the standstill, Longshot shows me his blue phone with the image of _Google maps_ on. In the map were many roads and a blue dot that had stopped moving.

"This is the map where Sam is at right now. Since Sam chased his car last night, he has come to the conclusion that his car is something out of hell and wants to kill him. So he ran away, but appears to have stopped." He said.

He takes the phone away, doing something. "Hold up. I'm going to hack into the security cameras they have in the streets." He said and then brought the phone back to me. This time it was a video.

I grabbed the phone and looked at it. The security camera showed of Sam on the ground, looking up at Mikaela as he talked to her. He got up off the ground, brushing the dirt from his pants while talking to her. He then grabbed mom's bike and started to ride away.

"Okay. Got it." I said. "The only problem is that I don't know where he is going."

"Don't worry about that. The front windshield of the motorcycle is an actually computer screen and is also bullet proof. It's a screen that you can voice talk and touch screen. Just hold up and I'll send you the map where Sam is going." He said from behind me.

I waited and then screen of the motorcycle came to life. I looked at it as the image of _Google maps_ showed up and then the blue dot and a red one.

"The blue dot is Sam and the red dot is us." He said and I nodded.

"Alright. Let's get a move on." I said and kicked the standstill off the ground.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Bonjour, it' s Bruisedtulips.**_

 _ **Lovely to see you all again even if I can't see you.**_

 _ **Anyways, it's another chapta. I'll update tomorrow. So don't worry.**_

 _ **Please do excuse my spelling.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my story.**_

 _ **Tata.**_


	9. Chapter VII

**_To_** _**thedragabot- Why thank you. Spelling really isn't my thing. And you're in luck cause it's update time!**_

* * *

 _ **Warning- Contains cursing.**_

 _ **To The Rescue**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

The blue dot in the screen was moving slow as the red dot moved faster, trying to catch up to Sam.

I laid forward on the motorcycle and drove past cars, feeling the need to drive past the red lights. I watched the screen at the same time watched the road.

Sam by now has arrived under the bridges of the freeway where it is dangerous and abandoned. I couldn't get any camera surveillance of him now.

Arriving to Sam's destination, I slowed down and stopped behind a pillar, being secretive. I peeked behind the pillar while Longshot got off the bike and walked closer towards Sam.

"That's Barricade." Longshot said. "I've been meaning to get rid of him. Never got the chance." I looked at him weirdly.

I saw behind the pillar that Sam was on an abandoned car looking up at a tall, robotic figure that looked dangerous and fearful. He was tall, almost 16 to 18 feet tall and was grabbing the edges of the black car. He was getting at Sam's face, almost seeming to yell at him.

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" A loud, male robotic voice said and I flinched. It was strong and powerful. It made me freeze in my spot in fear. He slammed his fist on the ground and brought it back up as if he was about to punch Sam.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam yelled, getting scared.

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" Barricade repeated,

"Sam. Please don't say anything. Please don't say yes." I whispered, holding my breath.

"Yeah." He said softly and Barricade got really close to him.

"God dang it Sam!" I whispered yell.

"Where is _eBay_ item two-one-one-five-three?" I clenched my fists, not at all knowing what he was talking about.

"Huh-" Sam said

"Where are the glasses?"

Sam screamed and got up, running on top of the car while yelling. He jumped off the car and ran towards my direction while Barricade roared and growled, flipping the black car over and started to chase after Sam.

"Fuck." I said.

A blast of green shot towards the ground, tripping barricade and Sam.

"Shit." I looked towards Longshot to see him laying on the ground holding a long black gun with pointy edges that was glowing green. It was so long that it went past his shoulders. It transformed, turning back into a black handgun.

"What the hell." I said. He got back up and started walking towards me.

"Here, take this and run away with Sam." He said, giving me the gun. I grabbed the gun and got off the motorcycle, watching him as he got on the motorcycle.

"Stay safe." He said, looking at me.

"What? Where are you going?!" I yelled at him, walking backwards.

"I'm going to the power plant in the south. Try to lead him there." He said and started the bike, leaving me behind.

"God dang it." I muttered and turned around. I put the gun inside my purse.

Sam continued to run, not seeing me as he ran past me. I ran after him, calling his name.

"Sam!" I yelled.

He turned around and slowed down.

"What the-" He said. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm, running away from Barricade. I didn't turn around, hearing the loud stomps of Barricade.

"Oh, Fuck. Oh, Fuck. Oh, Fuck." I said, running. Sam caught up, running besides me.

Sam kept yelling while we ran towards the busy roads of Los Angeles. We then see Mikaela as she drove on her electric blue scooter bike. Cursing to myself mentally, I wondered why exactly we were going through this.

Mikaela sees us, Sam waving at her. She starts driving towards us, me and Sam yelling at her to stop.

"Get back!" Sam yelled. We got closer and I stopped, watching as Sam got Mikaela out of her bike, pushing her backwards. Her bike drove past me and fell to the ground.

"Stop! Whoah!" He said and they fell onto the ground.

"Oh- God! What is your problem, Sam?" Mikaela said, getting angry at Sam. How could she not see the giant monster alien coming right at us?

"Okay, there's a monster right there!" Sam said, pointing behind me. I turned around to see Barricade coming right at us.

"It just attacked me! Here he comes!" Barricade ran towards us and flipped two cars over to the sides.

"All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run!" Sam yelled at her meanwhile I can hear the roar of Sam's car. I looked towards the right to see Sam's car driving towards us.

Thinking quickly, I jumped, pushing Sam and Mikaela down to the ground as Sam's alien car drove past us, doing a sharp U turn and tripping Barricade down to the ground.

The alien car drove towards us and I sat up, watching as it stopped besides me and Sam, opening the passenger door.

"Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela said to Sam. I turned around and looked at Mikaela. This woman is really not smart if she's asking Sam. Honestly, Sam and I don't know what is a Barricade and Sam's alien car and why it's helping us.

Ignoring them, I ran to the other side of the car, watching it as the door clicked open.

"Huh." I said and got in. The door closed after me and the seat belt strapped around me.

"Ah, mister car. Take us a long tour of the city and get us towards the power plant in the south. Trust me?" I said, actually waiting for an answer. All I received was a seatbelt tug.

"Get in!" Sam said as he got inside the car, sitting in the middle. Mikaela also got in and the door closed behind her.

"Go, go, go, go, go." The alien car started to drive on its own, the wheels leaving grey smoke behind. I looked at the rearview mirror to see Barricade roll on the ground, roaring at us as he transformed back into a badass looking police car.

He started to chase after us and Sam's car tried to lose him. The car took twists and turns, zigzagging and blocking Barricade from making a move.

I gripped the top of the car and the seat along with Sam and Mikaela, feeling the need to scream along with them.

"Go, go, go, go!" Sam said as we passed abandoned factory buildings and warehouses.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela yelled, wanting to cry.

I ignored hear, not likening that I was in the same situation with her. I'd have to get used to this.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." Sam, don't say stuff even you don't believe in.

"Oh, my God!"

I kept looking back at Barricade with Sam, still seeing Barricade following us. I think that's a good thing, right?

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" Sam said.

"Oh, shut up." I mumble and looked forward to see the tall, wide mirror of an old warehouse

"Oh, Fuck it." I said, staring at the glass window with wide eyes.

"Oh my God! No! We're gonna die! Oh my God!" Sam said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

We all screamed as the car crashed into the glass and landed inside the warehouse. I gripped the sides of the seat hard, mentally crying.

We cried again in fear as the car crashed into cement bricks and started zigzagging and drifting. The alien car did a swift U turn, forcing Barricade to make a messy U turn, his tires leaving tire marks on the floor of the building.

We exited through the opening of the warehouse and the car kept driving, taking us a quick tour of the industrial land we were in.

Sam and Mikaela kept screaming and so did I, but I got used to it. I needed to be strong.

"Shit." I said as Barricade almost got close enough to touch Sam's alien car.

Electronic sounds then started to come from my purse and Sam, who was sitting besides me, looked at me, but returned to screaming along with Mikaela as we drifted again.

I checked my bag, seeing Kain looking frightened. I cursed mentally in my mind, wondering how I could forget about Kain. Probably with all this crazy stuff going on, it let me loose my sanity.

I grabbed Kain out of the bag and hugged him, closing my eyes and thinking of the happy times of my life. Kain hugged me back, wrapping his small hands around the sides of my neck while laying his head on my shoulder.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _ **Olá, it's Bruisedtulips.**_

 _ **It's update day! Woo.**_

 _ **Finally where at the action. Where you al waiting for it?**_

 _ **I'm not sure if I left you all in a cliff hanger. Oh well.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Adios.**_


	10. Chapter VIII

_**One On One**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

It was dark by the time we arrived at the power plant. The car drove inside the area, passing the security checkpoint. It seemed empty, which I believe is a good yet bad thing.

We stopped besides a building and the car started to drive backwards, parking in front of a yellow warehouse.

The child locks of the car went down, locking us in.

"We're locked in." Sam said, trying to open the doors. I slapped his hand away, seeing as he was probably hurting the alien's body. Just thinking about it made me shiver.

He reached towards the wheel and tried to start the car. "Unh!" He said, frustrated. He sat back and sighed.

"The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?"

"Sh." Trying to listen to the roar of Barricades automobile, I shushed Sam. It was quiet inside the car and I listened as Barricade got closer. I held my breath and watched as it drove past us, but then stopped.

"Okay. Time to start..." Sam said and the car turned on, the engine roaring.

"Fuck." I cursed and watched as we got closer to Barricade who was backing up. We drove past him and then the doors of the car opened, pushing us all out.

I groaned as I fell to the ground while Sam and Mikaela let out more of a hurt or distressed sound.

"Oof!" Sam said.

I held onto Kain, protecting him from the fall.

"Gee. Are you guys alright." Longshot's voice startled me. I looked towards him and he helped me up. Kain transformed back into my phone and I put him inside my bag.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked, but hearing the electronic gears moving, we all turned around and looked up, Sam and Mikaela getting up from the ground and watched as the alien car transformed into a 17 feet tall robot.

His foot seemed bigger than me and height almost the same as Barricades. I felt that the nice alien would win and I trusted my gut.

Longshot grabs my arm, tugging at it. "Come on. We gotta get out of here!" He said.

I stood in place, watching the big- hopefully friendly- alien robot. Barricade came driving in a fast speed towards us and transformed.

"Die!" He roared as he tackled our allie down to the ground, creating yellow sparks as they hit and scraped themselves on the ground.

Barricade kept yelling, saying something that was out of this word. He was after all speaking Kain's language.

He pulled out a dangerous looking weapon that was made of metal and had sharp spikes in them. A compartment in Barricades body was opened and out came another alien robot.

It looked like a sharp robot that can slice you into two. It was shorter than me, but seemed to be way fiercer. It had blue eyes and sharp, pointy fingers. It's head was the shape of a rectangle and had pointy edges. It was speaking the same language as Barricade.

"Ayayayayayaya" Barricade roared as he attacked our allie.

The small alien enemy came running at us and tried to attack us. Longshot cursed and pulled me out of the way, both of us running. Sam and Mikaela followed, yelling as the small alien almost got Sam.

"This one's for-" Barricade was saying as he fought our allie, but we stopped on our run as our allie crashed on the ground in front of us. We turned to another direction and ran.

We could hear the noises of the fight behind us as we ran in between the warehouses. I fell on the ground, making Longshot stop and look at me. We both watched as Sam and Mikaela ran and the small enemy tackled Sam to the ground, clawing on the bottom of Sam's jeans.

"Oh- He's got me! He's got me!" Sam yelled.

Mikaela ran off and I immediately thought of her as a coward. I got back up and turned to Longshot.

"Do something!" I yelled at him. Longshot looked at me, frustrated.

"I Can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean- oh forget it!" He said. He turned around and started to run towards Sam, who was now jeanless and in his boxers.

Sam ran away from the small alien and Longshot ran towards them. He jumped and transformed into a big, metal cat, tackling the small alien to the ground.

I ran towards Sam, passing the small fight of the small scary alien and Longshot. I helped up Sam from the ground where he laid besides the gate. We both stared at Longshot and the alien robot fighting, growling, grunting and roaring.

It couldn't be that the smaller alien robot is stranger than Longshot, could it?

Mikaela came running back carrying a small drill saw, but stopped when she saw Sam wasn't being attacked. Getting the chance to do something, I grabbed the machine from her and ran towards the small brawl fight, not sure what I was doing.

"Ahhh!" I yelled and ran the drill down at the small alien who screamed and roared from being cut from his small body

"Unnh... Why-" It said, crawling away.

"Huh? Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam said from besides me. He ran towards it and kicked it.

"Oh- Waaaah!" The small alien head said as he flew across the field.

Sam and Mikaela continued panting, taking in as much air as they could. I walked towards Longshot who had cuts and scrapes on his metal body.

"You okay, big buddy?" I asked. I stood five steps away, afraid. He was a big metal cat. He had pointy ears, big back shoulder, a long body, a long tail, strong looking legs and sharp claws, all made of black metal.

"Just angry that frenzy is still a sharp Decepticon. After all these years and I still expected him to have a less sharper body." He said.

"Who's that?" Sam asked from behind me. I turned around to Sam and Mikaela.

"A friend of mines." I said.

I turned around to see Longshot transform back into his body form, grunting and growling. He got of the ground and wiped the sweat from his forehead along with the dirt. He still had on some clothes and shoes with the same hairstyle and eye color.

"Um, you got something on the corner of your lips." I told him, seeing a green liquid coming out of his lip.

He touched it and looked at it, cursing. He wiped it off his finger and used his jacket as a Kleenex to wipe his lips from the green substance.

"Seriously. Who is he?" Sam asked.

"I already told you." I turned around to look at Sam and Mikaela. Once I saw Sam again, I couldn't hold it, but laugh.

Since he didn't have his pants on, he looked ridiculous with his boxers. He looked at me and I pointed at his legs, giggling as Mikaela also looked and Sam blushed.

"Hey, now, I was about to die back there. I'd rather lose my pants than die." He said, defending himself. I nodded, understanding him.

"Well, at least put on your pants." Sam sighed and shook his head.

"This is Longshot, by the way. He's a friend and allie. I just met him today, so don't ask me anymore questions." I said. Sam nodded and so did Mikaela.

I looked up the hill, noticing I wasn't hearing any more fighting noises. Wondering who won, I started to walk up the hill.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. Longshot ran towards me, following me towards the climax of the hill.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to see who won." I told them. Sam sighed from behind me.

"Fine. Here, come on." He said from behind me. I looked back to see him and Mikaela holding hands as they followed us up the hill. Feeling disgusted, I looked away and kept on walking.

We kept walking until we saw our yellow friend, who seemed beat and battered, but yet still standing strong. Electronic sounds were coming out of him, but he seemed alright.

"What is it?" Mikaela said from besides Sam. I turned around, holding my breath, to see they weren't holding hands anymore. I let go of my breath, sighing in relief.

"It's a robot. But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese." I stared at him, really noticing how weird and stupid he could be.

Sam started to walk closer to the yellow alien friend standing in front of me.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked. I looked towards Longshot and pretend gagged. He chuckled quietly, patting my head and looked back towards the alien in front of us.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." Sam said, looking at Mikaela.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match." Yes, woman. We already know that. I just wanted to strangle her for saying the obvious.

Sam, ignoring her, looked up at our alien friend. "I think it wants something from me." I looked towards Longshot, shooting him a questioning expression. He gave me a shrug and whispered in my ear.

"I think Sam has something that we might have missed. Also, if you want, you might want to take pictures as a memory book once this is over." He said and I nodded.

"What?" Mikaela asked, not comprehending.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about mine and Selena's eBay page." Sam said. I immediately remember Sam being interrogated by Barricade about some _eBay_ item.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Mikaela said.

"Oh, you have no idea." I mumbled.

Sam stared up at our alien friend and so did I. The yellow alien stared down at us with his bright, electric blue eyes. He seemed curious and happy, as if happy to finally get to see us.

"Can you talk?" Sam asked.

"I think he can, but not in our language?" I said, not sure. Maybe he can speak our language.

"XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System." Our yellow allie said through old radio stations. Now that I looked at him carefully, he reminded me of a bee. A bumblebee.

"You mean, you talk through the radio?" I asked.

Bumblebee pointed at me and started to clap along with the radio stations. "Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." I blushed, feeling weird that I was given a compliment by an alien. Also because it felt nice.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked. I looked at him, wondering what did happen that night.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven- hallelujah!" Multiple radio stations played from his radio, replacing his voice. At least he understood our language.

"Visitors from heaven? What, what are you, like, an alien or something?" Mikaela said with a frown.

Bumblebee pointed at her and then transformed back into the old, beat up Camaro that I remembered.

Electronic squeals came from the car once it finished transforming. The doors of the car opened, inviting us in.

"Any more questions you want to ask?" Bee asked.

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam said.

"And go where?" Mikaela said, scoffing at the idea. She looked at Sam, waiting for his answer.

"You don't have to come if you want to." I said, walking towards the car. Sam glared at me, but I ignored him.

The door for the driver's side opened and I got in, but Longshot held the door before it can close. Bee tried to close the door again, probably not likening how Longshot stopped him from doing so.

"Bee, let him hold it for now." I told the car. Longshot immediately stopped struggling and leaned down to my ear, and whispered.

"I'll follow you guys from behind. I don't think this guy likes me." He said. He left after that.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam said. Mikaela looked away from him and so did Sam look away from her.

She stood there, thinking about her decision. At last, Mikaela walked up the slight hill and got in the car. Sam followed along and the door closed behind Sam. Bee started to drive, taking us where Sam and Mikaela lost their stuff.

Mikaela opened the door and picked up her bag. She also picked up Sam's pants and then we left the power plant.

* * *

 _ **A/N: It's Bruisedtulips.**_

 _ **Hello readers. How is your day?**_

 _ **Well mines is going fine except I just can't seem to get Algebra 2 well. It's been slightly difficult for me.**_

 _ **Yes, I updated today for you. I'm going to have to continue this story.**_

 _ **This would be the chapter of this week and I'll update next Saturday or Sunday. Don't feel to bad.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my story.**_

 _ **-Bye-**_


	11. Chapter IX

_**Well, Let's Get A Move On**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

Bee was driving smoothly in the complicated streets of Los Angeles. I had no problem drifting off to sleep since I was tired.

Mikaela sat in the middle and Sam sat on the passenger seat. She seemed uncomfortable, but there was no way I was going to give up my seat for her. I have my rights to sit where ever I want to sit.

I sighed and layed back on the seat, enjoying the smooth car ride.

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela said. I looked towards them.

"I know. Why don't you go sit over there?" Sam said, looking towards the back. Mikaela looked to and shook her head.

"I'm not going to sit over there. They don't have seat belts." She said.

Sam looked at me as if asking for me to move. I shook my head, indicating that no way was I moving. Sam sighed.

"Yeah. You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam said, blushing.

"Why?" Mikaela asked.

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first." I scoffed, hating how my brother was actually making a move. I looked away from them, looking at what's outside the window.

"Yeah, alright." Mikaela said, agreeing to do so.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Mikaela said. I could hear movement from back of me and from the reflection of the window I watched as Mikaela got on top of Sam's lap.

"Okay, there you go. There, see? That's better." Sam said.

"Oh." Mikaela said, sighing. "You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

"Thank you." Sam said, sniffing.

After that, we all sat in silence, Bee still driving. We entered a tunnel, the dark lights making me feel sleepy.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela said. I sighed and looked at her.

"Hmm?" Sam said. He was probably daydreaming about Mikaela again .

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?" Mikaela said, insulting Bee. Even I felt a little hurt as if she's insulting me.

Bee immediately stopped, swerving to the left a little bit. Electronic squeals came out from the radio as if Bee wanted to argue back. He unclipped my seatbelt and started to push us all out.

"Whoah! Whoa! Oh, see? No. Get- no, that doesn't work. See?" Sam said as he stood on the sidewalk of the tunnel.

"Move it, you moron!" Some man in their car yelled.

"Shut up, you piece of-" The honk of a car's horn blurred my words from reaching the man's ears. I leaned against the wall and gritted my teeth, feeling cold and abandoned.

"Great, now... See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off." Sam said, moving his hands up to the sky and laid them on top of his head.

I sighed, muttering the word "Cheap". Our father really is a cheap man if he can't buy Sam a car worth 5,000-6,000 dollars.

The engine of a motorcycle stopped before us and I looked up to see Longshot.

"What happened?" He asked, "Cause I just saw him leave you guys here."

"Well, he did. Mikaela over there insulted him for being a piece of crap camaro." I said, my hands holding my bag. Kain buzzed and peeked his head out, looking up at me. I sighed and smiled down at him.

"It's okay buddy. I still got you." I said.

"I don't think he left you guys." Longshot said.

At that moment I could hear the roar of an engine and an upbeat tune of a song coming out of a 2006, yellow with black stripes, camaro.

"What-?" Sam said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Sweet." I said, brushing my fingers over the hood of the car. I walked towards the drivers side, feeling the car shiver from my touch. I smiled and the door clicked open as if excited to see my happy face.

"This is so awesome." I said. I looked up at Longshot, who sat on the motorcycle. He laughed and threw me two thumbs up.

I got in the car and Bee closed the door for me. I clicked in my belt and sat back. Sam and Mikaela got in, this time with Mikaela sitting in the back since there were seat belts.

Bee started to drive and Longshot follows from behind. I sat back and watched as the wheel moved by itself. It seemed weird and almost like the future for a car to be driving by its own will. Feeling the need to not seem awkward to the outside world, I touched the wheel and grabbed it, pretended to drive.

The car halted for a second, but continued on. Warm air was blown into the car and I checked the heater to see it turned on. I frowned, but enjoyed the heat since I was cold.

"Is it me or is it hot in here?" Mikaela asked.

"Really? Should I turn on the AC?" Sam asked Mikaela, grabbing the air conditioning.

"Yeah." Mikaela said.

I sighed and Sam turned on the AC. I started to shiver again.

* * *

Bee was driving towards the mountains and near where the Hollywood sign stood.

He drove on the road that took you to the observatory and broke the lock that was keeping the observatory gate closed.

The observatory was closed for the week after a small fire broke out inside the building. It's a nice place and you could see the amazing views off LA. This place brings back memories.

Bee parked in front of the statue that stood in the middle of the front of the observatory drive way. The doors clicked open and we all got out, hearing the noises of something falling from the sky.

Longshot parked from besides me and got off the bike. He too, looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I should report this soon." He said.

Sam and Mikaela moved to the front of the car, holding hands, while I stood near the driver's side, leaning against the door.

"Fine with me. But I think they might already know." I said.

We watched the sky and bright lights flashed. I brought my hand up to cover my eyes and peeked. Kain also got out of my bag and looked up at this sky, ooing.

We all looked up at the dark sky to see four big meteors. The four meteors passed over the observatory and us, and we watched as they landed in different regions of Los Angeles. The closest one was the second meteor as it crashed near the landscapes of the mountains, leaving a long trail of fire and dirt.

"Come on, let's go." Sam said. Sam and Mikaela ran towards the meteor that landed closest to us.

I followed behind, standing back on top of the hill. I took out my watch and started to take pic, pointing my hand towards the direction where I wanted the pics taken.

A big, grey, metal meteor laid down on the ground with dirt and fire. It reminded me the first time I met Kain.

Kain got out of the bag and crawled up onto my shoulders, aweing at the wonderful scene.

The big meteor transformed and out came a tall, less buff looking alien robot. He looked at us, mainly at me and Sam and then left, running away.

I didn't notice that I was holding my breath until he left. I continued to take pics. Longshot ran towards me and grabbed my hand. He was looking at the now gone alien, as if he was happy.

"There he is. He finally has come to save us all." He said. I had no idea who he was talking about.

"Let's go." He said. He turned around, walking back to Bee and the bike. I stood back, and looked towards the meteor crash landing. Something was telling me that reinforcements had just arrived and they were the good guys.

I ran back towards Bee, Sam and Mikaela following behind. We got in the car and Bee started to drive again, taking us somewhere.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hallo, It's Bruisedtulips.**_

 _ **It's another chapter for you all and you all might not like Teresa and her relationship with Mikaela, but don't worry. Things will get better between them both. Yes, more added scenes will be added in the following future, so this story will be longer.**_

 _ **I will only update once a week.**_

 _ **I hope you like how the story is going. Just remember, this is fanfiction. Anything is possible.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading**_

 _ **~Toddles~**_


	12. Chapter X

_**Welcome**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

I sat back, and watched as Bee drove back into the city. He was driving quickly and took us to an open alleyway. Bee stopped and opened the doors for me.

Getting the signal, I got out and stood by the open door, watching as a big 1997 red and blue Peterbilt 379 Semi-trailer truck came driving towards us along with a yellow search and rescue 2004 Hummer HD, a silver 2007 Pontiac Solstice GXP, and a black 2006 GMC Topkick driving from behind us.

The blue truck with red flames was before us. Steam came out of the truck and then it transformed, the gears and car parts moving and forming an alien robot.

Bees door bumped my leg and I moved away, him closing his driver's door and driving backwards. The other cars moved forward and surrounded us in a circle.

Longshot walked towards me as I stood next to Sam, who stood next to Mikaela.

The blue with red flames truck was tall, really tall and seemed like the leader of the five alien robots. He seemed strong and like a great leader. Something that I've only seen in the instructors from JROTC.

As he finished transforming, the others started to transform also. I looked around, watching as they transformed into tall, but not so tall, alien robots.

We looked back to the leader and watched as he kneeled down, getting in front of us. I felt my breath getting taken away from me as he faced us face-to-face. Sam exhaled, taking a big gulp as he looked at the big alien leader.

The alien leader looked at me and Sam and started to speak. "Are you Selena Anne Witwicky and Samuel James Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked. His voice was smooth and powerful, so powerful that it made me want to hide.

I stood up straight and looked him in the eye, taking a big breath. I shall not let him see my fear over him.

"They know your names." Mikaela whispered. Now that she mentioned it, it made me question how they knew that. Was this a thing between the alien world?

"Yeah?" Sam answered in a question.

"Yes." I said,

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He said, using his deep voice that seemed to vibrate through the atmosphere.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The search and rescue hummer said.

"Autobots." Sam said for himself.

I also said it to myself mentally. It somehow made sense. They were automobiles and also robots. Just combine those two words and you'll get Autobots.

It also sounded cool to know that they're actually not robots, but live beings from another planet. God, this is to good to be true.

"What's crackin', little bitches?" We all turned to look at the smallest Bot in the circle.

"My first lieutenant." Optimus Prime said.

"Hyah!" The silver Pontiac Solstice did some gymnastics that I would never be able to do. He did the backflip and was now kneeling down, touching his chin.

"Designation: Jazz." Optimus prime said.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz got back up, moving in a circle with his right leg out and jumped back onto an old, abandoned car in the alleyway.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

It's true. I've been teaching Kain the human language and he learned fast, but not because of my help. Stupid Internet, it'll ruin every children's mind some day.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus said. Now that makes sense, I guess.

It still troubled me. If they learned earth's languages, wouldn't jazz be speaking the proper language instead of some disrespectful words? I didn't care anyways. I had a feeling we would get along just fine.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus continued. I could hear some electronical movements from behind us. We turned around to see the tall, black GMC whose arms were changing into big cannons.

"You feeling lucky, punks?" Ironhide said, pointing his big cannons that brightened into a light blue and yellow. Sam and Mikaela backed up whereas me and Longshot stood still.

"Is he serious?" I whispered to Longshot, who only shook his head.

"Nah. He's playing. He's definitely playing." He said.

"Well, I knew that. Just wanted to make sure."

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus said towards Ironhide, protecting us from any danger.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide said, sounding like a child. I smiled, liking the big fella and turned around to face Optimus.

"Heh." Sam said, letting out a breath of air.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said. I turned to the right to see the yellow search and rescue robot named Ratchet.

"Mmm." Ratchet said, sniffing the air. "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." He said and I backed off from Sam, glaring at Sam and Mikaela. Are you fucking kidding me?

Ratchet just had to remind me that she was here. Why couldn't it have been another girl?

"Ermm..." Mikaela said, all nervous. Sam started to whistle to himself, looking away from Mikaela.

I scoffed and crossed my arms.

Bee, who was standing to the left of optimus, started to run in place. "Both of you already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said, directed towards me and Sam. Bumblebees started to punch the air, dancing along with the music coming out of his radio. It sounded like a rap song.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked.

"Check out the rep, yep, second to none-" The rap music stopped playing and so did Bee stop dancing.

"So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked. I stepped on his foot and put all my weight on it. Sam winced and flinched from the pain, looking his breath.

"I mean, our guardian." He corrected. I let go of his foot and pat his back. After that, I started to walk towards Bumblebee.

Bumblebee made some electronic squeals as if wanting to talk to us. Maybe he was born not able to talk? A lot of people are mute. Maybe this race isn't so different from ours.

"Hey." I told him. He was really tall, well taller than me. He looked down at me and smiled.

A laser beam then appeared on his neck, seeming to strangle him. Bee grabbed onto his throat, clutching it in pain. I followed the laser to see Ratchet as he was pointing the laser towards Bee.

"What are you doing?" I commanded.

"Don't worry. It's a medical procedure." Longshot explained to me.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet said, stopping the procedure. I looked back at Bee as he coughed and gasped for air. "I'm still working on them." Ratched said, clicking on something on his right wrist.

"What?" I whispered to myself, confused. This wasn't fair. He couldn't just have lost his voice. How are they able to have a voice anyways?

Bee looked back down at me and seemed worried for me. How could he be worried for me when he should focus more on himself and his health?

He squat down and brought his right hand down to my side, poking me. As he poked me, I felt ticklish, but I tried to keep my laughter.

"Stop that. That tickles." I finally said.

Bee made an electronic buzz like a bee and picked me up with his hands. He stood up and brought me towards his shoulders, where I got on top of and sat, gripping anything that I could hold.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela said, using all of her confidence to talk to optimus and the others.

We looked at optimus, searching for an answer.

"We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus responded back with his reasonable voice.

"Megawho?" I said.

"Megawhat?" Sam said in a stupid voice. Sam, for the last time, use proper language!

Optimus then pressed on a button on the right side of his blue helmet and bright, blue lights came out of his electric, blue eyes.

The ground where Sam and Mikaela were at seemed to fall apart, separating them.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire." Optimus said as the black concrete fell down to the hells of earth and into nothing.

"Peaceful and just." Long, metal chains with sharp spikes pointing out came out of the ground and raised almost to the sky.

"Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." The image changed from there to a whole landscape of metal chains raising up to the sky and a land that's been engulfed in war.

"All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars." A Cybertronian appeared, carrying a metal staff. He raised the weapon and threw it towards another Cybertronian, killing him instantly.

The Cybertronian growled in victory, seeming to be happy with his killing. It brought shivers to me and I had a feeling that Cybertronian is Megatron. And that is where the holographic images stopped.

"Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." Optimus said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Our grandfather." I said loud enough for the rest to hear.

Another set of holographic images began, telling another story of my grandfather.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." Optimus said. A light brown and white husky was shown and then my grandfather. They stood on the icy snow of the great arctic.

The huskies then escaped from their owners, running

"Come back!" One of the men, who was taking care of the huskies, yelled. My grandfather and his men ran after the huskies.

They stopped behind the huskies, watching as they digged for something hidden under the snow and ice.

"I think the dogs have found something." A man said.

My grandfather moved, but stopped once he heard the sounds of ice cracking.

"The ice is cracking!" My grandfather said and the rest yelled as they felt the movement of the ground. They fell, especially my grandfather.

They all used their tools and picks to hold onto the snow, not wanting to fall into the hole. My grandfather also tried to hold onto the land, but ended up falling into the hole where a dark cave was at followed along with a husky.

"Captain!" The men outside of the cave yelled, wanting to hear if their captain was alive. They all grouped up, trying to see if they could see their captain.

"Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!" Another man yelled, sending a rope down the cave.

"Captain!" They continued to yell, worried for the captain's safety.

"I'm all right, lads!" My grandfather yelled back, getting up from the icy ground.

"Can we throw you a rope, captain?" The men yelled out of the cave.

My grandfather got up from the cave ground and looked around. It was wide and cold, the whole cave made of ice. Icicles hung from the ceiling and also from the ground like sharp spikes or mini mountains.

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube." Optimus said.

My grandfather then sees a frozen Megatron. "Men! We've made a discovery!" Grandfather said, looking at the icy alien robot meanwhile, the sailors outside listened, waiting at night for their captain.

"He accidentally activated his navigation system." Optimus continued the story.

Grandfather looked closer at the giant, metal-yet-icy-stick sticking out of the ground. He touched the cylinder part of the frozen stick and brought his hand back when he saw blue, electricity coming out of the metal claw. He touched it again and turned around, seeming to feel something behind him. He looked back at the frozen Megatron, standing on top of Megatron's hand. The eyes of Megatron flashed on red-orange and a strange language was omitted out of Megatron's body. A bright flash was then released from Megatron's eyes and blinded grandad, making him yell and fall back onto the snow, growing in pain.

Grandad's glasses fell from his face, landing a couple feet away from him. "The coordinates to the Cube's location on earth were imprinted on his glasses." Optimus Prime continued. The image zoomed in to the glasses, showing the cracked glass of the glasses and engraved writing on them.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked. We all stared up at him.

"ebay." He said.

I shook my head and wondered whether that was a joke or not.

"ebay." Sam repeated after Optimus Prime, saying it to himself.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform earth's machines and build a new armey." Ratchet said, looking at us, explaining why it is important.

So basically, this All Spark has the power to turn our electronics against us? Cool yet not cool. I knew that some day the electronics would turn against us one day!

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam and Selena Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus said and suddenly everything just turned upside down. Well, it was already upside down before, but let's just say my life has fallen apart.

Mikaela then turned around and looked at Sam and then at me. "Please tell me that you have those glasses." She said.

Honey, I don't even know where Sam put them.

* * *

 **A/N: Aye, It's Bruisedtulips.**

 **Please don't kil me. I have good reason why I didn't update last two Saturdays and we all know it's cause I was busy. I had homework to do and ball (Dances) to attend. It's been hectic for me.**

 **So, I had time to update this today.**

 **Just to make you feel better here is a sneak peek of next chapter to come next weekend.**

 _ **"'This whole saving-the-world thing was getting to me. I was going to explode with anxiety.'**_

 _ **"Okay, don't blame me for this shit. I didn't know that oh-crazy-grandad discovered an alien race frozen in the arctic and has the directions to a freaking power source imprinted on his glasses. What do you expect from me?! Huh?"**_

 _ **I ran at him and tackled him to the ground, swinging a punch at his gut.**_

 _ **We where wasting time and all because of me.**_

 _ **"While me and Mikaela take care of them? Are you sure this is a good plan? I mean, I have nothing against it, but you do know that they are giant metal beings who can out rule us all, right?"**_

 _ **"Yeah. Life is great, huh?""**_

 **Well, stay tuned for more.  
**

 **~Toodles~**


	13. Chapter XI

_**Focus**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

This whole saving-the-world thing was getting to me. I was going to explode with anxiety. Seriously.

I mean, saving the world is a big thing, literally. It takes more than one person or alien to do so. Even if we have enough hands and power to do so, it's practically impossible. Alien's are unpredictable in this situation. It's just me, Kain, my brother, Mikaela, Longshot, and a group of five good alien Autobots to save the world. To me that's not enough.

I chewed lightly on the ends of my fingernails, looking out through the glass window of Bumblebee's driver seat.

Mikaela sat in the back seat, which I smirked at since she didn't have to sit on my brother's lap, and my brother sat on the passenger seat, looking out through the passenger window.

We were all in deep thought, sucking in the full information we had learned five minutes ago.

If mom and dad ever found out that grandpa did find a big metal alien, they'd totally freak out and change their identities.

Just thinking about Megatron taking over my home world made me want to slightly whimper and crawl under a rock, but I am stronger than that.

Teresa did fill me in a little about the situation and so did Longshot. We just had to team up with the Autobot's and take down Megatron and his clique.

Can't be that hard, can it?

Oh, who am I kidding. Bumblebee fought Barricade and came out all hurt and so did Longshot. This would be tuff. I'm not sure I even want to be part of this war.

Besides that, _ebay_? Are you fucking kidding me?!

I turned to my brother and glared at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Sam? _ebay_? _ebay_?!" I yelled at him.

Sam jumped and looked at me with wide open eyes.

"What?" He said. I glared intensely at him.

"Dad gave us the glasses to appreciate what grandpa did, but instead you go out there and put it on _ebay_. What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I hissed out.

"Okay, don't blame me for this shit. I didn't know that oh-crazy-grandad discovered an alien race frozen in the arctic and has the directions to a freaking power source imprinted on his glasses. What do you expect from me?! Huh?" He said. "No one's told me that we'd be chased by aliens and wanted dead. Do I look like a genius?" He said, glaring right back at me.

I unclip the seat belt and turn to him fully, ignoring Mikaela who was looking at us eyes wide, waiting for us to start a fight so she can separate us.

"I expected you to treat our family heirlooms with respect! What kind of person sells their own grandfathers stuff? Answer me that!" I yelled at him.

"A sane person who knows that freaking broken glasses are not heirlooms!" He answered me back.

"You son of a bitch!" I pulled my hand into a fist and punched him on his chest. He winces and punches me back.

I then grab his hair and start pulling it, clawing at his scalp. Mikaela grabs my wrist and Sam's hand as he grabbed my hair. The car then stops and the doors open. I let go of his hair and get out, walking towards the front of the car. Sam also got out, walking towards me with balled fists. Mikaela also got out and stood back, watching as me and Sam stood face to face, glaring at each other. We breathed through our noses deeply like a bull ready to strike. I balled my fists and puffed up my own chest, trying to seem intimidating.

The rest stopped behind Bumblebee, Longshot getting out of the motorcycle. He stood back with Mikaela, looking between me and Sam with a worried expression.

I take off my purse and let it hang away from me. "Here." I said and someone grabbed the bag.

Now I didn't have to hold back.

I pushed Sam and he moved back, but pushed me too. We glared intensely at each other and I gritted my teeth.

"You are so dead, Sam." I muttered and swung a fist at him. He dodged it and pushed me.

I stumbled, but took back my stance before I could fall. I ran at him and tackled him to the ground, swinging a punch at his gut. I hit him and he groaned as I straddled him.

He tried to push me off of him, but I had experience in fighting. I pushed him back down and punched him at his chest, hard. Not to hard though. I wouldn't really want to hurt my twin, even if he was an idiot.

He groaned again and grabbed my hair, pulling it. I screamed and grabbed onto his face, my nails digging into his skin. He yelped and punched me on my breast, which hurt like a bitch.

I groaned and got off of him, holding my chest. I glared at him as he stood back up.

"Is that all you got?" I said.

"No. I'm just warming up." He said and snarled at me.

He ran at me and tackled me down. My breath was taken away from me and I watched in a daze as he punched me on my cheek, but I grabbed his fist before he could pull back. I grabbed his other fist and held them both behind his back. I moved up to him and forcefully clashed our foreheads together. We both groaned in pain, Sam clutching his forehead as I let go of his wrists. He got off of me and I got back up.

"Alright! Break it up you two!" Mikaela exclaimed moving towards us. Longshot stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"No." He said, shaking his head. "Let them work it out themselves."

I took my stance, separating my legs and bending my knees. Sam did the same. We didn't move, just looked at each other. We were both hurt from our brawl, not standing down.

This isn't our first fight. We had always gotten into fights since we were siblings. No big deal. But those fights where over small things. This one was our first real fight with fists and I wasn't liking it.

"Selena, let's deal with this some other time. Right now we're both exhausted and need to get grandpa's glasses before the Decepticons do." Sam said.

I breathed in deeply and watched as Sam took a friendly stance, his muscles relaxing. How could he do that? I hold deep grudges and can't let things go off easily, but what my brother said made sense. We needed to get back on schedule and save the world from a tyrant.

I relaxed a little and stood up straight completely. I couldn't believe I was doing this and at the worst time possible. We where wasting time and all because of me.

"Let's go." I said, not admitting defeat nor apologized to him. I still felt like I had the right to get mad at him.

I walked back to the car, but stopped in front of Mikaela and Longshot. Longshot gave me back my purse and I grabbed it, hanging it on my right shoulder. Mikaela just stared at me and Sam with wide eyes, expecting me to run back at Sam and fight again.

I walked back to the driver's seat of Bumblebee's alt-mode and got in, strapping the seat belt around me. Sam and Mikaela got back in, staying quiet as Bee started to drive again once we were all settled in.

* * *

Bumblebee slowed down as Optimus led us to the neighborhood me and Sam lived in.

It's a nice neighborhood with lush green lawns, fake tall palm trees, two floored houses all the same color. Yeah, nice and simple.

We passed our house and I looked back in confusion.

"What the?" I said. "Bee, what's going on? We just passed the house." I said. I stared at the radio, waiting for an explanation.

"-Secrecy is important- You don't wanna be caught, kid-" Two uncertain radio stations played.

"Huh, makes sense." Mikaela said from behind the car. I hummed in agreement.

We took a turn and then entered a narrow, back alley way that I remembered me, Sam and the neighborhood kids used to go to play. Oh, those times where fun.

Bee stopped besides the grey gate of my house. We all got out of the car, me getting out of the drivers side while Sam and Mikaela got out through the other door.

"Alright. So, what's the plan?" I said, staring at Sam and Mikaela. Longshot stopped on his motorcycle besides me. He got off of the bike and stood besides me.

"The plan is you and me to go inside the house and look for the glasses while Mikaela and Longshot take care of them. Okay? No questions?" Sam said. I nodded, accepting the simple plan.

"Wait, hold up. So you and Selena are going to look for the glasses?" Longshot said, pointing at me and Sam.

"Yes." Sam said.

"While me and Mikaela take care of them? Are you sure this is a good plan? I mean, I have nothing against it, but you do know that they are giant metal beings who can out rule us all, right?" Longshot said. I wanted to comment how he was one of them, but didn't since Sam and Mikaela didn't know that.

Sam sighed in frustration.

"Look. I just need you both to stay here, all right? You both got to stay here and you're gonna watch them. The end." Sam said.

"Okay, okay." Mikaela said in a soft voice.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?" Sam said, looking at them.

"Yeah, okay, okay." Mikaela said.

"Five minutes, alright?" Sam said, holding five fingers up.

"Okay, Sam! They fucking get it." I said harshly in a low tone. I pointed towards the gate that led us to the back of the house. "Now, let's go."

Me and Sam walked towards the gate and got in. I closed the gate behind me while Sam ran on the green grass towards the back door. I sighed as I got on the cement path dad created so no one could be on the grass.

"Thanks for staying on my path." Dad said, staring out through the screened door.

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey!" Sam said, clashing against the screened door. He closed it before dad could open it wider.

"The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path." He said, looking back at the path he ran over.

"Well, your sister appears to not have forgotten." He said.

"Oh. That's cause she loves you so much dad that she cares about your grass."

"And you don't."

"What, no no no, I mean. Oh, yes, of course I do. I love you a lot, dad." Sam said. He took a deep breath and looked at me then back at dad. "And you know what? To make up for it I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?" Sam said with one arm against the white, right side of the door.

I walked up the stairs of the patio and crossed my arms, tapping my foot on the floor.

"Hey, dad." I said, smiling towards my dad. Dad smiled back at me, but frowned at Sam.

"You know, I buy half your car-" Dad said.

"Yeah." Sam said, mid sentence of dad's.

"Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores." Dad finished off.

"The chores. Oh. Wait, what?" Sam said, looking at dad then at me. "But, what about Selena? She hasn't done her chores either." Sam said, looking at at dad with an expression that expressed he won.

I stepped on the heel of Sam's foot and he winced, but stood still. I was only warning him to not start a big conversation with daddy-o and keep us out here for hours.

"She already did her chores last week and you have done nothing. Nada, zilch." Dad said, frowning.

I smirked behind Sam's back, remembering all the hard work I done in exchange for a big birthday party for me and Sam.

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?" Dad said.

"Life, well, life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so-" Sam paused for a second and looked to our side to see Optimus standing up. I gritted my teeth and smiled widely at dad, screaming mentally at Sam to hurry up. "Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now." He said, looking at dad. At least he knows what he is doing.

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself." Dad said, opening the screened door. I panicked until Sam pushed the door back.

"No, don't, I won't strain myself, Dad."

"I'll do it. Come-" Dad tried to say.

"It would hurt my feelings if you do it." Sam pointed at dad and I nodded from behind him.

"Yeah, pops. Sam just wants to help." I added. Dad sighed and looked at Sam

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't mind, I promise…"

I looked to my right, hearing low sounds of metal shifting. Optimus was walking towards us, taking a step onto our yard.

I held my breath and bit my lower lip, holding in a scream. We were so going to get in trouble. Optimus didn't seem to care. Besides, what the heck is Mikaela and Longshot doing?!

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey, and… I messed up.**_

 _ **Yup, I messed up greatly.**_

 _ **I hadn't updated in awhile and I haven't been writing and I haven't been doing anything… Just cause I'm a lazy bitch. Yup.**_

 _ **Anyways, I updated!1111 ← Woops, I got so happy that I didn't know what I was doing anymore.**_

 _ **My typing might be horrible because I haven't got no ideas for this scene. Like literally nada.**_

 _ **Don't worry. I haven't given up yet.**_

 _ **Bye**_

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _ **-**_ ' _I let go of Sam's hand and looked to my right to see Bee looking at us and towards where Optimus appeared from._

 _ **-**_ _Although it sounds impossible, it's sweet and humane._

 _ **-**_ " _What is wrong with you? Huh?" He said, shaking me back and forth._

 _ **-**_ " _Shall I terminate?" Ironhide requested._

 _ **-**_ _I stood still, petting Mojo's head as I watched Sam run inside the house._

 _ **-**_ _I grabbed his pinky and held it with my hand._

 _ **-**_ " _Ohh." Longshot said from behind me.'_


	14. Chapter XII

_**Messy Messy**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

I remember the first time me and Sam laid out a lie together set on our parents. We both didn't want to go to school because Sam didn't want to get pushed around by Trent, and me? Well I was a badass back then and we don't like school.

Sam pretended to have the chickenpox: with flushed red skin and painted red-orange polka dots. I made him be the sick one because I didn't want everyone at school to know I have gotten the chickenpox. I had put hot water on Sam's forehead just to warm him up as if he was burning with a fever.

Mom and dad believed the lie and didn't send me to school, afraid that I too had gotten the illness and would spread it throughout school. In the end, me and Sam watched movies together in my room, eating popcorn while our cold chicken soup layed on my computer desk.

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna, I'm gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now." Sam said. He looked towards at Optimus, trailing off in the end, but determined to get dad to stay inside the house.

"Tonight, right now?" Dad questioned uncertainly.

"Right now." Sam confirmed, looking back at Dad.

I jumped a little just to catch Bumblebee peeking out of the side of our house, bringing his index finger or whatever they call it to his lips.

"Ssh, ssh ssh" Bee shushed to us. I wanted to facepalm, but what I mostly wanted to do was laugh. That was so adorable.

I stood up straight and took up a serious expression, ignoring them autobots.

"The- uh-" Sam panicked. I held his hand and held it tightly to reassure him that everything would be alright. Sam relaxed against the side of the screened door, staring at dad. "I love you. God, I love you just so much right now."

I let go of Sam's hand and looked to my right to see Bee looking at us and towards where Optimus appeared from.

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you two." Dad said, looking down. He then looked back up at us. "You're three minutes late." He finished off. I sighed, putting my hands on my hips.

Mother can sure be a worried woman and a menacing one to.

I looked again to the right to see that Optimus was standing near the fence, with folded arms. It seemed weird, especially when Bee kept sending signals to Optimus to be quiet.

"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for us, Dad, because you're such a swell guy." Sam said, leaning away from the door. I sighed, wondering where Sam got that from. There was no way dad was a swell guy. He's more of a cheap-happy-go-lucky type. In fact,. He never gives us an allowance.

Bee omitted electronic sounds, looking away from us.

"One more thing, huh?" Dad said, leaving from the kitchen door.

"All right, I love you!" Sam said. Bee looked back at us, staring at me as I stared right back at him.

Is it me or does his blue electronic eyes make him look so innocent?

"Sleep good, handsome man!" Sam exclaimed towards our gone dad.

I turned to stare at Sam quickly, mortified that Sam just said that.

Dad handsome? No way!

Sam then turned to look at the autobots as they stood up straighter and walked towards the center of the yard.

Optimus walked to the center of the backyard where the _Wal-Mart_ fountain was placed, while the others entered the scene.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the- please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!" Sam exclaimed as Optimus stepped on the fountain, completely destroying it. I sighed and facepalmed, feeling the future disappointment or anger that our parents are going to give to me and Sam. There is no way we are going to tell mom and dad the truth behind this. They'll kill us.

"Oh- oops. Sorry. My bad." Optimus apologized. I scoffed and walked towards Sam. The way Optimus said the apology seemed sincere and funny. I mean, a giant alien robot saying sorry? No way! Not in a million years. Although it sounds impossible, it's sweet and humane.

"Oh, I- you couldn't- You couldn't wait for five- you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" Sam exclaimed, waving his arms and expressing his feelings out.

I walked towards him and grabbed his arms, holding him tightly.

"Okay Sam. Just calm down and take big breaths. While you're worrying about that, we should be dealing with more important matters like the glasses?" I said, looking at him in the eyes. "We are all going to do this together. You hear me?"

"Okay, okay." Sam said. Her started to take big breaths, breathing in and out. "Okay. I got this." He said. He then turned around to see Mikaela and Longshot walking on dads grass towards us. Well, fuck the grass. It'll grow back.

Sam ran towards them and I followed in pursuit.

"I told you both to watch them. I told you." Sam said, grabbing Mikaela's arms and looking at both of them.

"Sorry, man. We tried." Longshot said, sighing deeply.

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush." Mikaela said, looking up at the autobots.

"What? You can't deal with five robots? Oh please, even a five-year-old can do better than you." I said, mainly pointing the comment to Mikaela.

"Would you shut up. It's way harder than dealing with you and Trent, okay, and we all know Trent can be a douche." Mikaela responded, glaring at me.

"Well sorry, but it ain't my fault you can't even control your boy toy." I said, glaring back at her.

"Watch it, skank." She yelled.

"Better than being a ho, bitch." I responded.

"Oh, this is bad." Sam said, watching us.

"Gah!" Mikaela yelled and pushed Sam out of the way, running at me, but was grabbed by Sam. Longshot stood in between and held my shoulders tightly as if he was going to break them.

"Hey! Look at me and not her." Longshot said, his voice deep and serious. I looked up at Longshot who was glaring deeply at me with fierce eyes. He was frowning and looked angry.

"What is wrong with you? Huh?" He said, shaking me back and forth.

"I'm sorry man. I lost control." I said, looking down at the ground feeling the guilt. What is wrong with me today?

The sound of a dog barking caught all of our attentions. We all turned around to see the light brown and white coat of Mojo who had wrapped around his neck a blue collar with spikes. He was looking at us and then raised up his right leg, peeing on the foot of no one else other than Ironhide's foot.

I screamed at the horror. Everyone in the group knows you shouldn't mess around Ironhide and especially pee on him. It's like you standing in front of an active missile ready to be set off on you. Ironhide moved his foot away and shook it to get Mojo's urine off his foot.

"No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Sam yelled at Mojo and ran towards him as he was kicked off by Ironhide. Mojo whimpered as he stood back up, walking slowly away from Ironide.

"Nnh, wet." Ironhide grumbled, looking down at his foot with disappointment.

I ran away from Longshot and stood besides Sam as he picked up Mojo who whimpered in his arms.

"No no no no no no!" Sam kept saying. "Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold!"

Ironhide stopped shaking his foot and moved towards Sam, looking really upset.

"This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine." Sam said, moving quickly away as Ironhide took out his weapon. He pointed it down at Sam and Mojo. I stepped back, panicking inside.

"He's a pet. Okay? That's all." Sam continued. He looked nervously at Ironhide as he again took out another weapon out.

"Hhh." Ironhide said, not really saying anything, but making a noise.

"If you could just put the guns away... Put the- put them away. Please." Sam moved his arms, motioning for Ironhide to put his weapons away. I shook my head in complete awe as the rotation on his weapons stopped.

"You have a rodent infestation." Ironhide said with his deep, dark voice. He turned back on his cannons and pointed it back at Sam.

"A what?" Sam said. He panicked and again motioned for Ironhide to put away his guns.

"Shall I terminate?" Ironhide requested.

"No no no no." Sam said. The others ran towards us, standing slightly behind me and Sam.

"He's not a rodent, he's a chihuahua." Sam said, pointing down at Mojo. I nodded, confirming the truth.

"This is my- this is my chihuahua. We love chihuahuas! Don't we?" Sam continued and looked at me, pointing the question to me.

"Yeah! Chihuahuas! They're great." I said halfheartedly. I mean, if I had to choose the type of dog it would be something cuter or mean looking. Mojo is nothing what I half expected for a pet, but he's lovable nonetheless.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. Hnnh." Ironhide grumbled out. I sighed and bit the bottom of my lip. As long as Ironhide keeps talking, it starts to sound like an old man grumbling about everything.

"He peed on you?" Sam questioned even though we all knew that. "Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" This time he scolded Mojo.

I sighed and wiped my forehead of any sweat that was there. I felt like I just came back from PT class in JROTC.

"Bad Mojo." Ironhide said, copying what Sam has just said seconds ago.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." Sam said. I chuckled, trying to hide my smile. Wouldn't that mean that Mojo likes Ironhide or that Ironhide is now his?

"Hhh. My foot's gonna rust." Ironhide kept grumbling as he moved away. I couldn't hide my smile anymore until Sam pushed Mojo into my arms.

"Here." He said and walked around me.

"All right. Whoa- ah." Sam said as he ran in between Optimus legs. Optimus moved out of the way and stood back while me, Mikaela and Longshot stood where Sam left us. "Okay, okay. Ssh ssh. Shut up and go hide!" Sam whispered shouted at the autobots.

"Just hurry." Optimus said with a tint of urgency.

I stood still, petting Mojo's head as I watched Sam run inside the house. We had three entry ways to the house. One at the front door, another leading to the living room and the other to the kitchen. Sam just went through the living room back door.

Mojo barked from my arms and tried to get away from my hold. I held on tighter and kept petting him.

"So, uh, want to play 'I see'?" I asked, looking at Mikaela and Longshot. Mikaela looked at me as if I've grown two heads and Longshot shook his head with amusement. Heck, I was trying here to lighten the mood between me and Mikaela and what was she doing? She was ignoring me.

"No time to play, Selena. We got a mission objective on our hands." Longshot said. I sighed and nodded, petting Mojo's head.

"Autobots, recon." I could hear Optimus say to his autobot team.

"I know that." I said and turned around to see Bee staring at the window to the living room.

I gasped and dropped Mojo to the ground. "Oops." I said and ran to Bumblebee's side.

"Bee!" I whisper shouted. Bee jumped a little and turned to look at me with those beautiful, electrifying, blue eyes of his. He tilted his head to the side, giving off that curious expression. I giggled and looked at my parents who were in the living room. My mom was sitting down on the couch drinking red champagne while watching the news on the television. I giggled again as my father entered the room with his own glass of champagne.

They were talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying since a glass window was blocking their conversation from reaching me.

"Pretty interesting, huh?" I said, directing the question to Bee.

He let out the sound of a buzz and then a soft song came out of his radio to make it seem as if my parents were having a moment. I laughed, but not loudly for my parents to turn to look at us.

Bee looked at me cheerfully, probably happy to know that he has made me laugh. I wiped the tears off my eyes and smiled at Bee.

"You're awesome, Bee. When this is over, we should spend some time together." I said.

Bee whirred and nodded his head, accepting my offer. I grabbed his pinky and held it with my hand.

"Pinky promise?" I asked. He again tilted his head to the side. "A promise is a promise." A man's voice came out through the radio. I smiled and let go of his metal pinky, blushing.

I ran away from him and towards where Longshot and Mikaela still stood, watching the autobots.

"I don't even know if I should be here?" Mikaela said to Longshot. He just shook his head.

"You're free to leave, sweetheart. No one's stopping you." I said. I grabbed onto her hand and start to pull her. "Come on L. We got stuff to do!" I called out to Longshot.

I walked towards Optimus who stood near by Sam's bedroom window.

"Hey! Let go of me." Mikaela said from behind me. I stopped and pointed up to my brothers room.

"Up there is my brothers room. You are to get up there and help him search the glasses because it's a big labyrinth." I commanded. She stared up at the window and nodded.

"Okay. I could do that." She said.

"Good. Optimus!" I shouted. Optimus looked down at us and I pushed Mikaela to walk towards him.

"Take Mikaela to Sam's room." I said and he nodded. He placed his hand to the ground and she climbed on, laying down on the center of his hand.

I smiled and turned to look at Longshot.

"Come on, bro. We're going in ol' school." I said, smiling widely.

"Does this involve autobots?" He asked.

"Nope." I said. I grabbed hold of his left arm and start to pull him to the kitchen back door.

"Ohh." Longshot said from behind me.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ay, What's up!**_

 _ **So, yeah, I'm a busy student in school, so sorry for the slow updates. Although I wish I weren't busy.**_

 _ **I have a project at the moment, homework to finish, chores to do and food to eat. I can't always be writing and typing for this story. Things take time.**_

 _ **Anyways, so how are you liking the story? I know it's in a slow pace, but I can't help it. I love putting extra mini stories in it and all. I'm just putting in the story some twists and more scenes.**_

 _ **Well, let's get onto the preview of next chapter.**_

 _ **PREVIEW:**_

 _ **-**_ " _Okay. I get you. We'll just be outside your room if you need us." I said._

 _ **-**_ " _Bee. Answer this truthfully. Did you just see me change, you know, my clothing?" I asked._

 _ **-**_ _It felt like an earthquake. Heck, I think it was._

 _ **-**_ " _I was once a teenager Selena and I know when someone is over. Especially a guy." She said and then walked over to the closet, grabbing hold of the door handle._

 _ **-**_ " _Yeah. I'm okay. This is just so deja vu for me right now." He said._

 _ **-**_ _I checked under the couch to find dust bunnies, a penny or was that a dime?, and an empty bag of chips._

 _ **~Cheerio~**_


	15. Chapter XIII

_**Embarrassment**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

The stairs of the house always annoy me. They have this noise that they make whenever you step on them. It's like they're shouting ' _Hey human, I have feelings too!'_ God, That's scary.

I took another step and waited, still hearing the Tv in the living room on. Longshot sighed besides me, facepalming.

"You know what? This is ridiculous." He said and started to walk normally up the stairs. I glared and whisper shouted for him to stop immediately.

"Hey, hun. Do you hear something?" My dad said from downstairs to my mom. I gritted my teeth and glared at Longshot.

"See? Now they're onto us!" I whisper shouted.

Longshot rolled his eyes at me and shrugged.

"More of a reason to get a move on. Come on!" He said.

I groaned and ran up the last of the stairs, ignoring the squeaks that the stairs made.

Long shot followed me as I walked down the hallway to Sam's room. I knocked and then opened the door, Sam screaming and trying to hide Mikaela besides his bed.

"God, Sam. What is wrong with you?" I said, staring at the scene.

"Dang it, Selena. I thought it was mom and dad." He said. I just scoffed.

"Whatever. So, where are the glasses?" I asked.

"Okay, the glasses are in this black case for them and the case is in my backpack, but I don't know where my backpack is. So I'm going to need you two to search outside my room and anywhere else in the house while me and Mikaela search my room. Got it?" Sam ordered. He was sweating and looked ready to panic.

"Okay." I said. Although he told us to search outside his room, I had a weird feeling that he only wanted to have his alone time with Mikaela.

Yuck.

"Okay. I get you. We'll just be outside your room if you need us." I said. I highly doubt he'll need our help.

I closed his bedroom door and turned around slowly to face Longshot.

"You heard him. I'll search my room and you can go anywhere else. You've been here before. So, cheerio." I said and walked past him to go to the other side of the hallway. I opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me, leaning back on the door.

"Few." I said and wiped my forehead of any sweat.

I looked down at my clothing and sighed.

"While I'm here, I might as well change into better clothing for the trip." I said to myself. I walked to my bed and layed down my purse that had Kain inside. I then turned to walk to my closet while taking off my clothes at the process.

I opened the closet door and looked at the random clothing I had. It was slightly difficult since I don't have doomsday clothing. Who in their right mind would have doomsday clothing anyways?

I shrugged my shoulders and picked out a black singlet and a black leather jacket. I then grabbed a skinny green cargo pants and I put them on.

I closed the closet door and turned to look at my bed, but I stopped, seeing something that I passed. I turned to my bedroom window to see the blue eyes of an autobot. Not just any autobot, but Bumblebee.

"Gah!" I said, blushing badly. I turn away from him and look at the floor.

Please don't tell me he saw that. Please.

I turned around slowly to see him looking at me with a worried expression. I sighed. Aliens.

I stomped my way towards him and leaned out of the window.

"Bee! What are you doing?! You should be hiding." I whisper shouted. I looked out to see no one was hiding. I facepalmed and sighed deeply.

"Great."

"Sorry yet not sorry." Bee played from his radio. I looked up at him and laughed.

"God, Bee. What am I going to do with you." I said, smiling. I then looked up at him and stared at his eyes or optics? I don't know.

"Bee. Answer this truthfully. Did you just see me change, you know, my clothing?" I asked. Bee buzzed and stared away from me. He seemed to be thinking. Probably searching the web on what I just said.

He then looked back at me and nodded fast as if he was horrified about something. I looked at him oddly.

"You okay?" I asked him and again he nodded.

"Sorry Princess." He played on his radio. "Curiosity killed the cat."

I stared at him and laughed. He was probably feeling weird now that he understood what I was doing earlier.

"Don't feel too bad. It's I who should be deeply embarrassed." I said. "Well, I gotta go and you need to hide." I said. Bee nodded and left from my window. I shook my head and closed my window. I pulled the curtains to cover it and turned around to see Kain on my bed looking at me.

"Danger is coming again, isn't it?" He asked, using English.

"Yeah. That's why I'm going to need you to stay here." I said.

"No." He said. I stopped mid step and stared at him wide eyed.

"Did you-?" I said, cutting myself off. Kain nodded his head, crossing his arms and huffing.

"Kain. You can't go. It'll get dangerous and there's no way I could be able to protect you." I said.

"I don't need protection. I'm old enough to take care of myself." He stubbornly said. I smiled and shook my head.

"Kain. No matter what, you're still young and fragile. There is no way I'm taking you." I walked over to him and picked him up, giving him a hug. Kain sighed and hugged me back.

"I love you." He said with his soft Australian accent. I never understood how he had that. In fact, I never knew aliens had accents. Well, not until I met Kain.

"And I do to. I love you so much that I'd die for you." I said, smiling.

I could feel the warm hands of Kain as he lightly touched my neck to grab my hair.

"Please don't do that. It'll kill me." He said and I hugged him tighter.

"Then please stay here. I'll be back for you. I promise." I said, pulling away from our embrace. Kain nodded.

"Okay." He said and sat down on the bed.

I moved away from him and walked to my dresser to get out a pair of socks. I could faintly hear the disturbance outside that the autobots were making, but I ignored them. As amusing as they can be, I could not allow myself to stare at them the whole time. I put on a pair of black socks and then grabbed my least favorite pair of black leather combat boots. I never liked these because I never had the time to wear them. I'm the type of person who doesn't let anything go to waste, whether it is food or clothing.

I put on the shoes and stood back up, zipping up my leather jacket. I turned around to see Kain in phone mode, laying down on my bed. I smiled and turned away to grab a hair band from my dresser, but almost fell as a heavy sound and the moving of the house scared me.

It felt like an earthquake. Heck, I think it was.

I got back up and ran towards my bedroom window, pulling the curtains apart. I opened the window and looked out to see Rachet on the ground near the almost tipped over power line. I was baffled as sparks come from the power line and the whole backyard was a total chaotic mess.

"Are you fuking kidding me." I whispered to myself.

"Anne? Sam?" Mom and Dad called out.

I jumped and turned to see that Longshot had entered my room, panting.

"Your parents are coming. Quick, hide me!" Longshot said with fear. He seemed to have a traumatized expression.

"Okay okay. Just calm down." I said.

I looked around my room and pointed at my closet and under my bed. "Either you hide under my bed or in my closet. Your choice." I said.

The loud sound of the door handle turning caught both of our attention. When the door didn't open, the person started to bang on my door.

"Selena! Why is your bedroom door locked? You know the rules. No locked doors in my house as long as it is the bathroom!" Father said from outside the room. I panicked and waited for Longshot to move.

"Sorry dad. I was, um, changin my clothing." I said. It's true which makes me think on how Longshot was able to enter my locked room.

Longshot opened the door to my closet and entered, closing the door behind him.

"Well open this door this instant." Dad said. "Or I'll begin counting."

"Uh oh. You know what that means, Ann." Mom said after dad. I grimaced. Of course I knew what that meant.

"Chill, pops." I said. I grabbed two hair bands from my dresser and wrapped one over my wrist.

"One." Dad said.

"Oh god. He's counting."

I stared at myself in the mirror and grabbed my hair, holding it up so I could tie my hair into a tight pony tail.

"Two."

"Sweete. You might want to hurry it up."

I let go of the band and pulled it a little to make sure it was tight.

"Three."

"Oh god. The end is coming."

I smiled and turned around, walking to the door. I twisted the handle and opened the door.

"What's up?" I asked casually. My dad glared at me and looked inside my room.

"What took you so long." He asked. I just shrugged and smiled.

"I'm a girl. I take forever when I change." I said. Not partially true. As a member of JROTC, you get used to changing fast off your uniform and into civilian clothing.

"Fine. Come on, Judy. We still got Sam to check on." He said, not even questioning the fact that I was in clothing that seemed as if I was ready to head out of the house.

"Hold it. As a mother, I have a weird feeling at the moment." Mom said. She entered my room and looked around. She then turned to me. "Was someone here with you?' She asked.

"Um, no. Why?" I asked.

"Judy, we don't have time for this. Besides, you know your daughter. She'd wouldn't have anyone over, not unless she mentions a friend coming over. Besides, it's late." Dad said. I nodded and pointed to him.

"See, mom. Like dad said, there is no one hear."I said. Mom ignored my words and looked around my room.

"I was once a teenager Selena and I know when someone is over. Especially a guy." She said and then walked over to the closet, grabbing hold of the door handle.

I held my breath and watched as my mother opened my closet to show that Longshot was sitting down on the closet floor next to my shoes with shut eyes. He opened his eyes and stared in horror at my mom. He then stood up, bumping his head on the clothes hangers. He flinched and rubbed the top of his head.

"Ouch." He muttered.

"Oh." Mother said, staring in surprise.

"Holy cow." Dad said from behind me.

"Well dang it, Selena. I didn't know you liked older men." Mom continued.

I facepalmed and watched in horror as Longshot waved at my mom

"Hello, ma'am." Longshot greeted.

"Oh my gosh. He's so nice and a hottie too. Way to go, Selena." Mom squealed. Please tell me my mom did not just fangirl in front of me.

"No way is this guy my baby girl's boyfriend." Dad said from behind me.

"No, dad. He is not my boyfriend. In fact, mom, dad, I would like you guys to meet, umm, Leo. He's a friend of mine that I met from JROTC." I said. My parents nodded.

"Sorry about that, Leo. I had a little bit of wine and might be slightly intoxicated. Sorry." Mom said. I grimaced and Longshot seemed ready to cry.

"No, it's all alright ma'am." Longshot said.

"Please call me Judy. I feel weird when people call me ma'am." Mom said, walking away from him and towards dad.

"Well, we'll be checking in on Sam now. We better get going." Dad said. He grabbed moms hand and they walked out of my room.

I turned to Longshot and stared at his watery eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he seemed ready to burst into tears.

"Yeah. I'm okay. This is just so deja vu for me right now." He said. He rubbed his face and got rid of his tears.

"Come on. We still need to search for those glasses." I said. I turned away from him to walk out of my bedroom.

"They're gone." He said. I paused and turned around.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean that they're nowhere to be found. I searched in all the rooms and they're nowhere." He said.

"No. That's impossible. Have you at least checked downstairs." I asked him.

He didn't say anything and rubbed the back of his head.

"No." He said.

"Then let's go." I said. I went and grabbed my bag from my bed and walked out of my bedroom. I could hear my parents having a heated discussion with Sam and almost tripped over my two feet over a comment my mother said to Sam.

Me and Longshot ran down the stairs and entered the living room, a small 'earthquake' making us lose our balance for a second. We entered the living room and I pointed to one section of the living room.

"You search over there and I'll search from over here." I said. He nodded and followed my instructions. I went to the other side of the living room and started to search for Sam's backpack.

This was slightly difficult than I'd thought it would be. I checked under the couch to find dust bunnies, a penny or was that a dime?, and an empty bag of chips.

I get up from the ground and rubbed my forehead.

"Well, this sucks." I muttered to myself.

"Did you find anything?" Longshot asked. I turned around and shook my head.

"No." I said.

"Then let's search another part. You search the kitchen and I'll search the other room." He said. I nodded and left to go to the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Gah!**_

 _ **I'm feeling horrible because I didn't update last time. Sorry!**_

 _ **I had a long week. I mean, exams and test are coming up and it's frustrating me. Especially PT (PE).**_

 _ **I haven't been typing at all or doing anything for fanfictions.**_

 _ **Anyways, the relationship between bee and my oc will be slow moving because they just met and are getting to know each other. So please don't get frustrated when feelings don't start to appear yet. Be patient for me, please.**_

 _ **If you have any questions, please message me and I'll respond back.**_

* * *

 _ **Preview of next chapter:**_

 _ **-**_ _He was old, fragile, and pale. He seemed dead to me. That's all I saw when I first saw him._

 _ **-**_ _Maybe it's because no one would think to search on top of the kitchen table?_

 _ **-**_ " _Oh, there you are Leo. Have you met my son? His name is Samuel, but he hates being called that. I don't know why, so we call him Sam."_

 _ **-**_ " _National security?" Dad asked loudly._

 _ **-**_ " _Then, why don't we ask them ourselves?" I said, looking at everyone._

 _ **-**_ " _Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your hectic wife, your mysterious daughters, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."_

 _ **-**_ _The agent nodded, holding the device like if it was his magic wand._

 _ **:**_

* * *

 _ **Few, that was a lot of work for me.**_

 ** _Anyways, time for a Fun Fact about this fanfict:_**

 _The MCJROTC program that Selena is in actually exists and I'm a member of it, so I have experience in it. It's actually a fun program with some fun activities. Remember when I mentioned that I went to a Ball or dance? I think I put that on chapter X (Welcome). Well that dance was a military ball that I went to and it's one of the activities we do. It's fun and tiring. I might put this kind of dance with Selena and Bee in some other chapter after the big battle._

 _ **So stay tune.**_

 _ **:**_

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the first half, I think?**_

 _ **I don't really do this, but please Favorite and Follow.**_

 _ **Well, I gotta go.**_

 _ **~Cheerio~**_


	16. Chapter XIV

_**~~~ Kayleechiara: Thank you very much. I mean, this story has been running around my mind, whispering to me to type it down. That's sounds weird, doesn't it? Oh, and Longshot, well, this little fella has been an old character that I had made in the story, Genesis (P.S. I'm not finished with that one yet at all). He'll be running throughout the series just like Teresa and her group of friends and yes, like I had posted, I love writing small minnie stories. Heck, maybe I'll make a collection of them in another fanfic. Oh and BTW, love the criticism. It's really helpful and maybe I would change the centered text and put it to the left align.**_

 _ **Well, let's give it a try. ~~~**_

* * *

 **The Glasses!**

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

I remember the first time I ever saw grandpa's glasses.

It was at a hospital when I first saw grandpa. He was very sick and was clinging onto his life. He kept his great grandpa's glasses in a case next to the table besides his deathbed.

He was old, fragile, and pale. He seemed dead to me. That's all I saw when I first saw him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me and my brother. He didn't say anything, which I thought was rude. I didn't know this old man. I was young, like around 5 years old or younger.

Well, anyways, grandpa slowly motioned to his glasses as if he was asking us to give it to him. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to touch his things, but I grabbed the case off the table and gave it to him anyways. He grabbed hold of the case slowly since he was old. He opened it up and me and Sam inched closer to see what it was. What we saw were those broken glasses.

Sam quickly grew uninterested and started to tug on my shirt so we could start playing again, but I didn't budge.

I was intrigued with the glasses.

The glasses were old and broken, a crack to the edges of the lens. The crack looked like a spider's web, but what intrigued me was something that the glasses held.

I was probably the only one who saw it, but there was something there. Like a grid or a map. To what? I never asked.

Grandpa saw this and smiled at me. He then said very slowly to me, "There is an adventure out there waiting for you." I didn't understand, but then he gave me the glasses.

I held onto the glasses and smiled.

"Sure." I had said in a cheery tone.

Days later, we found out he died slowly, but peacefully.

I searched for the precious glasses and sighed, banging my head onto the kitchen table. I groaned and stood back up, rubbing my head from the bruise or bump I would later get.

Feet stomping down on the stairs caught my attention. I turned around to see Sam running towards me with urgence.

"Hey, you found the glasses?" I asked.

"Yeah and it's right-" He said. He walked past me and towards the table, grabbing his backpack. "-Here."

I facepalmed and groaned in frustration.

"How did I not see that?" I asked myself. Maybe it's because no one would think to search on top of the kitchen table?

Sam opens his backpack and takes out the black case that holds the glasses. I grabbed hold of the case from him and turned around to see Mikaela walking towards us.

"Your mom's so nice." She said. She put her bag on the table and grabbed her hair, taking out a hair band.

"Yeah. She can be nice and crazy." I muttered. I opened the case and take out the glasses, inspecting them.

"I want you to distract our parents while we slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" Sam said from behind me. I swiftly turned around to stare at him.

"Wait. Hold up. We're going to give it to them? And after that what do we do? Do we just go back inside the house and forget this ever happened?" I questioned because there was no way this would ever be forgettable. Hello, Alien robots we're talking about. Besides, I made a promise with Bumblebee and there is no way anyone would stop me from seeing Bee.

"Yup. That's the plan. Now let's get a move on." He said right until the house bell rang.

I turned around to look at the living room entryway, wondering who that could be. There's no way it could be the neighbors. It's already late and it's been years since anyone every rang that doorbell. Okay, I might be exaggerating a little about the doorbell thing, but seriously, who does ring it? And besides, who in the world is ringing the doorbell so many times?!

Mom and dad come down the stairs talking, moms still holding her precious _I'm-gonna-beat-the-shit-out-of-you-if-you-hurt-my-family_ baseball bat. Dad leaves out of my sight to go open the door while mom stayed behind. She looked at us and smiled.

"So, I see you have met my daughter." Mom stated. Mikaela looked at us and then smiled at my mom.

"Yeah. We actually know each other in school." She said. I quickly nodded to confirm it.

Mom gasped and smiled.

"That's fantastic! Why haven't you mentioned her to me before?" Mom asked me. I facepalmed when Longshot entered the kitchen looking in panic.

"Oh, there you are Leo. Have you met my son? His name is Samuel, but he hates being called that. I don't know why, so we call him Sam." Mom babbled on. I groaned in frustration.

"Mom, please don't start." Sam said from besides me.

"Oh, hush hush." Mom said, waving her hand at us. She turned around and left us in the kitchen entering the living room.

I turned to Longshot who was frowning at my mom. I walk up to him and grab his shoulders, taking him away from the others so that they can not hear us speak.

"We got the glasses." I whispered to him, holding up the glasses. He smiled at me and the glasses, but then frowned.

"How are we going to give it to them? Right now we are surrounded by government agents." He said.

"What? That can't be?" I said. He sighed and then pulled the curtains to the kitchen window open, showing me men and women in white lab coats and dressed in black walking around our destroyed back yard.

"Wow." I said. "I did not see that coming."

"Yeah. Well, neither did I." He said from besides me. He covered the window back with the curtain and stared back at me. "So, what now?" He asked.

I sighed and looked back down at the glasses I held in my hands. I looked back up at Longshot and stared into his eyes.

Maybe he can give it to them?

"You do it." I said all of a sudden. Longshot frowned at me.

"What? What do you mean? What about me?" He questioned.

"You take the glasses and give it to the autobots. Just transform into your organic cat form and give it to them." I said. I give him the glasses, but he doesn't take them.

"No. I can't do that. I am here to be by your side and protect you. And those are direct orders from Teresa." He said. I sighed and take the glasses back, putting them inside my bag.

"Fine" I said and we walked back to the others.

"We can't give the autobots the glasses. We just saw from the windows that the perimeter is covered with men in black. I believe they are government officials and by the way, the autobots have left to hide. This is not good. I repeat, not good." Longshot said. I stiffened up and Sam and Mikaela started to panic.

"Are you sure? You're probably seeing things from all this stress." Sam said.

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard!" Mom yelled from the living room.

We all stared at Sam.

"Okay! There are people outside, but they're probably not even from the government." He said, trying to reassure us.

"Oh, they are. I know they are." Longshot said.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter." We again stopped from moving, holding our breaths in as an unknown male voice said this. I turned around to stare at Sam, glaring at him.  
"National security?" Dad asked loudly. Again, we all stiffened up.

"See. I told you. Government agents." Longshot muttered.

"Shut up. Just shut up. I was only trying to be positive." Sam said.

"That's right. National security." The unknown male said from the living room.

"My God, Ron, they're everywhere! There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!" Mom said very loudly.

"Could you stay off the grass?!" Dad yelled. He was probably yelling out to the people outside, but man, dad still cares about his grass in this situation?

"Get me a sample and some isotope readings." The unknown voice said. I turned around to stare at Longshot with a questioning gaze.

"What are they really here for?" I asked.

"They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush!" Mom exclaimed.

"Cause if they're here to talk about the stolen car report, then why the hell are they searching the whole perimeter and violating our rights of privacy?" I asked. They all turned to me, nodding their head.

"Drop the bat, ma'am." The unknown male voice said. I could just imagine mom holding her bat, ready to swing it at someone.

"That's true." Mikaela said, frowning at the ground. She then looked back up, staring at Sam.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my-" Dad said.

"I'm carrying a loaded weapon." The unknown male voice said, cutting off Dad.

"Looks like they know something." Mikaela continued.

"But you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!" Mom threatened very loudly. I shuddered and turned away from the hallway that would lead us to the entryway of the living room.

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asked.

"Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?" The unknown man said to my mom. I frowned, wondering what he was even talking about.

"Then, why don't we ask them ourselves?" I said, looking at everyone. They stared at me in confusion as I walked away from them and towards the entryway to the living room.

"No!" Mom yelled.

I entered the living room and stopped to see a tanned man in black. Well, not all black, but in a black business suit that important people always wear. He was holding moms baseball bat and was really close to her.

"What is this?" Sam asked from behind me. I turned around to see him being followed by Mikaela and Longshot.

I turned back to the living room to see the tanned man in the black business suit giving his partner moms bat. He was smiling at us, which was giving me the creeps.

"How you doing, kids? Is your name Selena and Sam?" He said, looking at me and Sam. I swallowed my saliva and glared at the man. I was getting bad vibes out off this man.

"Yeah." Sam said for the both of us. I just nodded my head, silently saying yes.

"Well, I need you two to come with us." He said.

"What?" Mom muttered.

"Whoa, way out of line." Dad said. Both of our parents walked closer to us and covered us from the men, trying to protect us. I continued to glare from behind my parents backs.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." The tanned man in the business suit said.

"You're not taking my children." Dad responded.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?" The tanned man in the business suit said.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here." My dad said and I nodded, agreeing with him. This whole thing was wrong. Yeah, they're probably government people who just know that we know about the aliens, but I'm not counting on that.

"Yeah." Mom said from besides dad.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your hectic wife, your mysterious daughters, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." He said, motioning to everyone in the room. I gritted my teeth, thinking who he is to be calling my family crazy.

"What operation?" Dad asked.

Uh oh. They do know. I turned to look at Longshot, but turn around quickly before they notice.

"That is what we are gonna find out." The government agent in charge said. I swallowed my saliva and tried to hide my fear. We are so busted.

Another government agent then enters the scene and goes to his boss, whispering to him while holding a weird device..

"I think direct contact." I could faintly hear. The agent in charge looks up at me and Sam in surprise, covering up a grin he wanted to show.

"Children?" The agent in charge said.

"Who?" I asked. "Cause there's like, three of us."

The agent sighed in frustration.

"You and the boy." He said, pointing at me and Sam..

"Yeah. Okay." Sam said.

"Step forward, please." The agent said, pointing to the place he wanted us to be. Sam slowly walked forward while I turned to look at Longshot.

'Run.' I mouthed out to longshot, whom only shook his head in denial.

'No. I won't.' He mouthed back.

Someone coughed from behind me and I turned around to see the agent in charge very close to me, glaring at me fiercely.

"Hey." I said and moved away from him, grabbing hold onto my brothers shoulder to get away from him.

"You just want us to stand here?" My brother asked.

The agent nodded, holding the device like if it was his magic wand.

"Yes. Now, let's get down to business." He said. "Now, son, I want you to stand still."

Sam nodded and stood still. The agent pointed his magic wand device to Sam and the meter started to beep, surprising the agent from what I could see.

"Fourteen rads." The agent said.

He then turned to me and pointed the device, instantly the meter going over the tops with the beeps.

"Twenty rads! Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" He said and everything was a blur from there.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, how's the text alignment going? Good or bad?**_

 _ **And ppl, keep bringing on the criticism. I love that. Helps me out with my writing.**_

 _ **I don't think I would be busy anymore since the test passed. All I have to do is do some community hours, pick up my grades a little, and go to school for the next two months and tada, free time!**_

 _ **Well, I'm feeling lucky.**_

 _ **Btw, sorry if you seem to have difficulty reading my writing. I may be an American girl, but I to make many mistakes. So please forgive them.**_

* * *

 _ **Preview of next chapter:**_

 _ **-**_ "So." I whispered. "What's the plan?"

 _ **-**_ "Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me."

 _ **-**_ "And by urban legend, they don't exist."

 _ **-**_ I cursed the records, but at the same time thanked them. Finally Sam will see the other side of Mikaela.

 _ **-**_ I mean, hello? A little warning please.

 _ **-**_ And I swear I heard a squealing noise coming from Simmons.

 _ **:**_

* * *

 _ **Time for a Fun Fact:**_

 _Longshot, Teresa and her group belong to another story called "Genesis". I haven't posted it up yet at all because I'm not finished with it. The story is very difficult for me at the moment and I have to create new characters, evil bots and people, and different scenes. Not easy for me at the moment._

 _But the story is no other based on Selena's-in-laws or just Teresa and her group of friends that she encounters in the story._

* * *

 _ **And this is the end of this chapter. Yeah!**_

 _ **See yah next time.**_

 _ **~Cheerio~**_


	17. NO UPDATE

**_A/N: Hey. Yall know who it is. It's Bruised tulips here and I got some bad news for you today._**

 ** _As the title says, I won't update today neither tomorrow or the next weekend, just to warn you._**

 ** _I'm behind my schedule and so I'm not doing anything on Fanfiction._**

 ** _Don't worry to much. I'll probably update next, next Saturday or Sunday. There is only one month of school left for me. So I'll have time to keep typing and posting._**

 ** _Right now I'm just dealing with school (Curse you, World History! Curse you, even though I still love you!), but I'll keep typing the story when I have time._**

 ** _Thank you for being patient, I guess._**

 ** _P.S: Woooo!_** ** _S_** ** _O many Favorites and Follows! Do you know how much this story means to me?! I literally put so much of my thinking and creativity into this baby that it has gown into something I've never expected it to grow into. Thank you all readers and keep on supporting this story, meanwhile, I will keep writing and make this story good._**


	18. Chapter XV

_**LadiesMan217**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!"

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!"

"Sam, Selena! Do not say anything, especially you Sam!"

"Okay."

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!"

That's all I can hear as we are grabbed by the men in the business suits and moved out of the house. There were many people in lab coats and in the business suits as they walked on dads lush green grass and picked on mom and dad's beautiful garden.

Mojo, our family chihuahua, was taken away from us and into a black van. Mom and dad were handcuffed and led to another black car where they got in.

The rest of us? We were put into another black vehicle. I couldn't tell since my mind wasn't comprehending what was going on.

I sat tensed on my seat in front of Sam and Mikaela while Longshot sat besides me.

We were all tensed, just anticipating for the moment when the government agents would spill out about aliens.

I moved around my seat, uncomfortable again with these handcuffs wrapped tightly around my wrists and because the seats were not comfortable at all. I would expect for the government to have some nice, comfortable cars for once.

I looked up front just to see the two agents looking carefully at us, assessing us up. I was doing the same thing, trying to see if they were armed, tense, or at least their names or personal information.

No such luck.

I turned around to look at Sam, who sat uncomfortable also.

"So." I whispered. "What's the plan?"

He didn't respond back. Just looked at me and shook his head.

Great, we were stumped.

The secret agent at the driver's seat was driving smoothly through the Los Angeles streets, driving on the Cesar E. Chavez Avenue and almost towards the Los Angeles River.

No one spoke up through the ride until he did.

"So, uh…" He said, pausing as he took out an evidence bag that contained a flip phone. "LadiesMan two-seventeen. That is your eBay username, right?"

The agent sitting on the passenger seat looked right at me, smirking at the username. I looked at him confused then turned straight towards Sam.

"You changed it, didn't you?" I said, angrily.

"What? Ah…" Sam said practically nothing. I turned towards the agent in the passenger seat and shook my head.

"Nope. That's not my username. It was BlackIce, but this guy-" I pointed to Sam. "Is the guy you would want to talk with."

We all looked at Sam and he shrunk back into his seat. Mikaela especially looked and seemed to criticize him. Sam looked at her and then seemed to get some kind of strength to prove himself to her about something.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." He said, defending himself.

I grumbled in my seat, crossing my arms.

The agent smiled and took out the phone from the evidence bag.

"Well, what do you make of this?" He said and clicked on the phone to show a recording of Sam.

"My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my, uh, car-" Sam's voice said from his phone.

"Is that you?" The agent in the business suit asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Mikaela said from besides me, glaring at Sam.

"Hey! He was asking Sam. Not you." I said to her. Mikaela looked at me and glared.

I looked back towards the front and glared at the agent fiercely.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." The agent said, moving his arms. He put the flip phone back inside the evidence bag and put it away from us.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen-" Sam was cut off by no other than the agent.

"Tsk. Really?" The agent said.

"From me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!" Sam exclaimed. I quickly glared at him and smiled at the agent.

"Well, not by itself." Mikaela said, trying to fix up Sam's words. I looked towards her and bit my lip, knowing shy was trying to help, but was making it seem suspicious of us.

"Well, no." Sam said.

"Because cars don't do that. You know? That would be crazy although quite lazy if you think about it. I mean, cars that drive itself? Pfft! Ridiculous. Right, everyone?" I said and I just knew I was making everything worse.

The agent looked at us all and nodded, smiling. He started to laugh and we all looked at each other, wondering if we actually escaped free from suspicion. We joined in the laughing spit that clearly wasn't funny until the agent stopped and got serious.

"That's funny. That is so funny. So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" He said and we all stopped laughing.

Each of us looked at one another, trying to see if they are the one's who messed up. I was looking for a way out.

Besides that, now he's asking about aliens? Oh, they definitely know that we know about the aliens here on earth.

I looked at everyone, but I could mostly see that Longshot was tense. Of course he would be since he himself is an alien.

"What type of Alien? Do you mean the immigrant type of alien or outerspace alien?" Longshot asked.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? Pfft. No. Don't know." Sam said, shaking his head as if he was dismissing the word alien.

"It's an urban legend." Mikaela added. I nodded and smiled at the agent.

"And by urban legend, they don't exist." I said and Mikaela nodded towards my direction.

"Yeah." Sam said, agreeing with all of us.

The agent in the black suit shook his head and glared fiercely at us. He went to grab something out of his breast pocket of his suit and took out a black wallet

"You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge." He said, flipping open the wallet to show us a badge. Inside the wallet was a silver, oval badge with a blue gem in the middle. The gem was surrounded by a circle that had more engravings: _Protecting America, Established 1930._ The circle seemed to be the sun as lines came out from it. Besides the circle were two angels, one on each side of the circle. On top and on the bottom of the badge were more engravings. On the top it said _Sector 7_ and on the bottom is said _United States, 23543_. On the other side of the badge was the agent's Id.

I mentally smirked and stared at the Id, reading everything on it. It had his name (Simmons? Are you kidding me? I mean, has anyone played the game, Simmons says? That game always annoyed me) and his Id number. Well, I at least now know his name.

I scoffed at the badge and glared at Simmons.

"Right." Sam said from besides me, looking scared.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." Simmons continued to try to frighten us. Well, it was working on Sam. I'm not sure about the rest.

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Mikaela said, glaring at the agent. She smiled to assure Sam that everything would be fine, I guess.

I smiled at her and smirked.

"Ouch." I said. Mikaela looked at me and smiled. "Nice one." I whispered to her.

Simmons then looked towards our direction and then pointed directly towards Mikaela.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." He said. My mouth fell open and I stared at Mikaela.

Just how did Simmons know about that? No one at school knows about it, but except me and my friends since you know, I was a baddy once and I knew how to get info passed on to me. Besides, Mikaela kept her secrets well kept.

I cursed the records, but at the same time thanked them. Finally Sam will see the other side of Mikaela.

"What? Parole?" Sam said, worry lacing his words as he looked back to Mikaela. Mikaela looked away from him.

"It's nothing." Mikaela mumbled. She turned to look out the window and away from all of our staring.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Simmons said. I glared at Simmons, but turned back to look at Mikaela.

Mikaela sighed and then looked up, staring back at Sam. "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they- they weren't always his." She said.

"You stole cars?" Sam said from besides me, staring at Mikaela with surprise and judgement.

Sam was the type of guy who always attracted danger. He should have at least expected to be attracted to one who's lived through some grand theft auto life.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along." Mikaela responded back, mumbling the end a little. I couldn't believe it. Was Mikaela feeling guilty?

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot! Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life-" I cut of Simmons, getting annoyed that he was spoiling the moment.

"Would you just shut the fuck up! For gods sakes, they're having a discussion here!" I yelled at him, glaring fiercely. Throughout the whole thing, I was practically glaring at Simmons the whole time.

But that's when I noticed the big metal foot stopping in front of the car and the loud background noise of the meter going haywire.

Me along with the driver are practically the very first ones to be screaming and yelling for our lives as the car stopped abruptly and began to spin. I held onto the back of my seat and closed my eyes. I think I'm going to be sick. The car stopped spinning and we stood still. I opened my eyes to listen to the stomps of a robot moving around. Simmons and the driver looked around, trying to see what was the thing outside.

"Big! It's big!' The driver announced while Simmons nodded to confirm he was right.

I smiled internally, just knowing it was the autobots, but I couldn't help being scared. I mean, hello? A little warning please.

I looked out the windows, searching for them just to see the blue colors of Optimus Primes legs moving around until he stopped. His metal hands then dug itself into the inside of the car and clutched onto the roof, caring it slightly up. We all screamed when this happened and tried to grab onto any safety we could find.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" The Sector 7 agents yelled. I could practically smell the fear that they omitted.

Optimus then started to curl the metal under his fingers, giving the roof a big dent until it wears off.

"Oh-" Simmons gasped out.

"Oh God, Oh God. We're going up!" Someone said and I really didn't care. All I could focus on was the metal hand that was clutching the roof and raising us up from the ground. What in the world was he doing?

"Back up! Back up-" The Sector 7 agent said, trying to get as far away as possible from the front.

"Go go go go!" Mikaela said and I didn't know what she was yelling about.

"I think we're about-" Simmons said, staring at the hand.

"I can't see it! I can't see it!" The Sector 7 agent continued to scream.

Simmons continued to yell some gibberish words along with his companion and I stopped screaming, just staring at the front to see the very bright lights that belonged to no other than an alien robot we just met.

"Shift your weight towards the front!" Sam yelled at all of us. I nodded and did as I was told, the others following along.

"Oh God!"

"Fuck you!"

"All right-" Simmons said. The roof of the car was then ripped off from the rest of the car and we fell down, all of us groaning in slight pain.

I sat up in my seat and groaned, feeling pain and glass shards everywhere. I shook my head and body to get rid of the shards.

"Oh…" Simmons said, grunting.

I looked up at the bright light, shielding my eyes with my shackled hands from the lights. The lights then disappeared and I could see Optimus Prime in all his magnificent glory of a giant alien robot throwing away the torn off roof of the car to the other side of the industrial city that I grew up in.

"You a-holes are in trouble now." Sam said as he whispered to the Sector 7 agents who were baffled at the sight. They both then looked at us all in the back, mouths open and eyes wide. Something tells me they haven't seen an alien big as Optimus Prime.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend... Optimus Prime." Sam continued and glanced up to the mentioned alien. I sighed and also glanced up, everyone else following along.

And I swear I heard a squealing noise coming from Simmons. Ugh, I hate that word.

* * *

 _ **A/N: What's up, ppl!**_

 _ **I'm feeling good to.**_

 _ **Anyhow, wow, now we're getting to the good parts, nah?**_

 _ **Yes, it's been a long time and I'm really sorry. School has been keeping me up and running around like a headless hen. Heck, I'm not even a senior in high school.**_

 _ **So, enough about me. How you all doing? Is the story coming out good? I try, really, I try my best. It's kinda difficult for me when I have to rewatch the movies and add details to the story and dialogue.**_

 _ **I hope you're satisfied with this chappy.**_

 _ **See yah next time!**_

 _ **~Toodles~**_

* * *

 _ **P.s.- Thank you for all the favorites and follows for the story. I'm not just glad that you are actually liking my try at this story for this fandom, but I'm glad that my ideas can be satisfying to you all.**_

 _ **P.s.s.- KayleeChiara: Thank you and I hope this chapter was a good one.**_


	19. Chapter XVI

_**~To DragonRider225~: Thank you for encouraging me on this. I have difficulties at times, but who doesn't? Well, I love working on this story, even though at times I get sidetracked. Oh, and thank you for saying that the story is great. I wanted to apply a character that is in just the first point of view and not third or second. It makes it easier for me and much fun. Anyways, the story didn't just come to me after watching the fourth installment of the transformers movies, but remembering all the movies and fanfictions that I've read and learning a way to add my own character in it. And Walla! This baby was born. Thanks for thinking that the story is great and Here is the new chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Interrogation Time, Baby!**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

I had expected to be taken and interrogated at a military base for information about aliens and torture us if we didn't tell the whole truth. Then they'd lock us up for good, spilling lies about us.

What I didn't expect was to be saved by our alien allies. It sort of does make sense since we're allies, I think. I'll ask later.

Craning my neck to look up was a pain in the ass, especially when I'm already irritated at the moment.

There was a seriously loud growl that the big bot made. It was rough and sounded angry, like a volcano ready to spill. Now that's dangerous.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Said Optimus.

There was this odd thing about Optimus. He was big and I mean real big. Not like 'Oh mama, you've grown big' type, but the 'Holy shamoly, you're bigger than a giant.' Optimus was one red, silver and blue giant robot. I didn't really know this man or robot, but he looked wise and sad, as if he half expected to see someone only to find out that that someone doesn't want to see him, which is odd. He had this frown all the time and it made me feel sad or some kind of worry to grow from inside of me just for him. It was weird and abnormal.

All I have to say about Optimus Prime is that this man has lived through the unknown and back, only to suffer through it back again by himself. Depressing if you ask me.

"Aah." Mr. Driver whispered, silently questioning the situation.

"Woah." Simmons muttered from his seat, standing to stare up at Optimus.

By the time I had processed Optimus words was the moment when Mr. Driver and all other Sector 7 agents decided to take out their secret stash of guns and lock into combat or more like shooting.

The loud echo of something hitting the ground behind us caught our attentions. We all turned to the heavy source to see the rest of the alien group of robots coming towards us with their weapons pointed towards us. Immediately everyone moved around like a headless chicken. Heck, even me. I mean, alien weapons are very dangerous, I think. Never really got to see them in action. Well, sort of.

"Freeze!" Ironhide ordered, pointing his big, glowing cannon to a random group of huddled Secret 7 field agents.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Simmons said, trying to keep the peace. I grit my teeth and stood up at the moment when all the weapons of the field agents flew right past us and towards the back. I screamed and fell back down in my seat as Mr. Drivers weapon almost hit me in the face. Fuck, that was dangerous.

"Whoa!" Simmons said as we all stared at the one named Jazz, if I remember correctly.

"Whoa!" Simmons said one last time. I glared at him and scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?" I said and stared back at the bots who seemed smug to actually do something.

Great, surrounded by a bunch of male Mongols.

Like a monopoly effect, every field agent put their hands up in the air to show that they weren't armed. It didn't really matter since the autobots were like big metal giants who can just squish you in any second. Now that's gruesome.

I stared at all of the bots whom began to close in, assessing us all closely. I looked at Bee and smiled. The little bug was so innocent and cute.

A low growl gave me goosebumps and I shivered at the noise coming from my left. I turned to see in the front Optimus Prime as he glared at Simmons and Mr. Driver. He was on his knee, bent down to stare at them in our size.

"Hi, there." Simmons said. His voice sounded cheerful if you ask me and I somehow felt this sadistic feeling of happiness over meeting five bots in one night coming from him.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked, mostly asking Simmons. I could see that he understand that Simmons is the one in charge here.

"He's more like happy to see you all." I whispered. Optimus looked at me and then glanced back to Simmons, but all I could do is blush. God, he heard me didn't he? That's not cool. Totally not cool.

"Look, there are S7…" Simmons said, pausing for a little bit. "Protocols... okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you." He finished off, talking normally without screaming at Optimus face.

I scowled behind Simmons, contemplating on interrogating him myself.

"Get out of the car." Optimus ordered with that commanding tone of his. I could feel the authorization of his tone which made me feel the need to follow his command, even if it wasn't directed to me.

If the bots ever stayed on Earth, I swear Optimus Prime would be a fantastic leader or police officer. He could be patrolling the streets and pulling over people whom have broken the law on driving regulation and then command them to get out of their cars. I shuddered at the thought.

"All right. All right. Me? You want me to-" Simmons said, pointing to himself. I crossed my arms and glared behind Simmons.

"Now!" Optimus said, raising his voice. I don't think he even needed to shout or scream to get his point through Simmons.

"All right, all right. Get out." Simmons said as he turned around to face us.

I stood up and he glanced at me since I was standing in his way.

"Hey. You going to move, sweetheart?" He asked, giving me a strained smile.

I smiled back and shook my head.

"Nope. You have a door on your side. Use it." I said, pointing at the long-gone-door with my handcuffed hands.

Simmons glanced at the doorway and grimaced. "Right." He said. He jumped out of the car and so did Mr. Driver. "All right, I'm... yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really... killing us."

Mikaela exited out the car and I followed along. She then spun around to face me and bent over to give me a view of the back of her hair.

"Take off the bobby pin that's in my hair." She said.

"Okay. Just hold up." I used my handcuffed hands to grab a bobby pin that was hidden in her hair.

Sam and Longshot then ran towards us as I gave Mikaela the bobby pin. She grabbed the pin and opened it up, piercing the point of the pin inside the keyhole of the handcuffs. The handcuffs fell of her wrists and she turned to Sam, grabbing his wrists to take off the handcuffs.

"Oh, you're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" Sam asked rhetorically.

I scoffed at him and turned to Longshot whom had his handcuffs taken off already. I looked at him carefully, wondering how he did that. He smiled at me and then brought up his hand. He raised up his pointer finger and a long silver claw came out. It was something out of a horror film as I watched that happen.

"Let me see your wrists." He said. I merely nodded and brought up my arms for him to un-handcuff me. Well, this is awkward.

The handcuffs fell from my wrists. The red line on my wrists stung, so I grabbed it and rubbed on the thick, red line that the handcuffs left on me.

"Stupid cuffs." I muttered.

"Hey, hey. How you doing?" Simmons said from the front of the car. I turned to look at him and scowled. Nothing is going right today at all.

"How's it going, huh?" He continued, trying to have a casually talk.

I started to walk briskly towards him, my pointer raised.

"This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?" He said as I walked closer to him and Mr. Driver, who nodded at his command.

"How's it going? How's it going?!" I exclaimed. "I'll tell you how it is fucking going. It's fang-fucking-tastic!" I said, stabbing my pointer finger to his chest. Simmons raised an eyebrow and scoffed at me.

"Look girly. I don't care if it's going great for you or not. Now get out of my face before I make you." He said, glaring down at me. I only growled and spit on his shoes as a response.

"Make me, grandpa." I said. He scowled and sprung to grab at me. I squeaked and moved back, crashing onto someone's back. Longshot then grabbed me and pushed me away as he punched Simmons to his face.

"Back away from her." Longshot said.

Simmons fell to the floor and Mr. Driver ran towards him, squatting down and whispering quietly to him with a panicking expression. Simmons looked at us both and got up with the help of Mr. Driver.

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" Simmons said, looking at us all closely.

I scowled and turned away from him.

Longshot shook his head, muttering things about humans being being way to something. I don't know what he said in the end since I couldn't hear him clearly, but I could sense it was somehow an insult to the human race.

Longshot walked up to him and helped him get up, gripping Simmons wrists from behind and walking him towards the sides of the road. He looked back to us and motioned for us to do the same to the others. I nodded and grabbed onto Simmons partner, dragging him to the sidewalk and handcuffed him the railing of the bridge. Sam and Mikaela finally decided to join us, handcuffing the other to the same railing that I handcuffed Simmons partner to. They both were still talking, but to a minimum.

I sighed and wiped my hands from dirt on my green cargo pants. Yuck, I think some of that dirt was mixed with a little tint of blood. Who's was it? I have no idea.

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam said. I turned around quickly to see Sam walking towards us with Mikaela right behind him. Sam was glaring at Simmons with a determined expression. "Answer me." He continued.

Simmons glared right back at Sam. "I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" He said in a loud tone.

"Hey! Don't raise your voice at him, gramps." I said, walking towards the small group.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said, staring down at me.

"I can and I will." I said, staring right back at him. "Now, I'm going to ask you the same question: What is Sector Seven?"

Simmons smirked and scoffed at us. "I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you!"

I only shook my head in disappointment, expecting for him to actually answer. Shouldn't he already understand that he is surrounded? Heck, I just need to put a little bit more force and make him spill.

Mikaela then got upfront and glared at Simmons. "How'd you know about the aliens?" She asked or maybe demanded.

"Yeah, and where did you take our parents?" Sam said, standing besides Mikaela. I looked at both of them in surprise. Well, at least their taking charge and not the other way around.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss-" Simmons began, but was cut off midway of what he was going to say.

"No?" Sam said in a taunting manner. He then moved to Simmons space and started to grab something from inside Simmons pockets of his suit.

"-it. Hey. You touched me, that's a federal offense." Simmons said glaring. He tried to grab at Sam, but Longshot was quick and he restrained him. Simmons struggled from Longshot's hold and glared at us all.

Sam gave me the wallet with the badge and I flipped it open.

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" I said, mocking him.

"Yeah. What a brave young group you guys are with some alien help, huh?" He muttered, looking up at the aliens standing in a semicircle around us.

"Yup and we don't care. Now, answer my question, Where is Sector Seven?" I asked. Instead of asking the last question, why not ask him a new one? We practically already know Sector Seven was created by the government, but where exactly is it?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He sneered. Oh hell no, now he's just trying to aggravate me.

All I need to do is give him a big hit to the head, tie him up and start torturing him for answers and especially for being rude. What I didn't expect was an electronic squeal and a can to hit Simmons head to unfold before me. Especially when liquid started to fall upon him, wetting him from the top to halfway to the bottom. Well, that's comical.

* * *

 _ **A/N: *Sigh* I finished this chapter on a Saturday, I was going to post it on a Sunday, but then I got distracted. Yes, distracted. I ain't going to lie. And that was just last weekend. I'm sorry.**_

 _ **I've literally been so preoccupied and losing focus, that I don't even know when to update any more.**_

 _ **I apologize to much, but seriously. I feel bad.**_

 _ **Maybe I should hire an assistant or a manager to manage my schedule and help me with this. I also need someone to remind me when to update. *Sigh* I suck at this.**_

 _ **Anyways, I got good news! I'm finally on Summer Vacations! Wooooo!**_

 _ **The bad news? Summer Vacation is for only two months. I know, that sucks.**_

 _ **So, plans for the summer? Me? Nada. Nothing, zilch. I have no plans, but to continue this story, keep reading, catch up on my sleep, run at the park, and eat. Just small things. Oh, and maybe camping.**_

 _ **What are you doing for your Summer Vacations?**_

 _ **Well, I gotta go. See yah next time.**_

 _ **~Toodles~**_


	20. Chapter XVII

_**It's Over**_

 _ **Selena's POV**_

Okay, to be honest, Bumblebee is cute. I mean, he acts like a teenager even though he might not be since I've heard that aliens live longer or shorter than us, but that's not why I think he's cute. He's cute for being so… different and almost childish. He's like a giant big robot with humor and possibly a heart. Him lubricating on the Agent Simmons is way too humorous and impossible to ignore. Who knew aliens can act like humans and have a humorous personality.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus Prime said with that serious expression. I smiled and looked up at him, knowing even though he was serious, he wanted to smile.

I looked back to see as Simmons waved his hands back and forth, trying to get rid of some of the excess liquid clinging on to him.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons said, glaring at Bumblebee. Mikaela frowned and stepped up a little.

"Alright, tuff guy, take it off." She said, crossing her arms across her chest. Me and Simmons frowned, wondering what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons voiced out our thoughts on the subject. Mikaela sighed and shook her head.

"Your clothes, all of it, off." She commanded. My frown went upside down, smirking at the thought of humiliating the Agent. Even I wouldn't have thought of that.

"For what?' Simmons asked, looking annoyed.

Mikaela sighed and stepped closer to Simmons, stepping on his shoes and glaring down at him or more like up.

"For threatening my dad and us all." Mikaela said. I secretly smiled, satisfied that we at least had one same human enemy.

Simmons glared back down at her with a fierce intent to cause harm. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life."

"Uhuh. Stop yapping and take it off."

Simmons continued to glare, taking his clothes off at the same time.

"You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool..." And Simmons kept rambling on and on until he was stripped down to his Hawaiian boxer and a white wife beater with the S7 emblem on it. Amusing, if you ask me.

"Those are nice." Mikaela said, smirking at the boxers. "Now back behind the pole."

"All right, all right. Behind the pole." Simmons muttered as he got behind the pole. Mikaela grabbed a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Simmons wrists to the lightpost.

I stood back and smirked at the whole thing. Who knew saving the world would be kinda fun?

I looked up at Bee to see him looking at us with glee, as if he was amused to. I wouldn't know much since I didn't know aliens very well. Bee looked at me and buzzed. I chuckled and waved at him.

Cute.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." Mr. Driver said, glaring at us all.

"Yeah? Well no one's here to stop us." I said, smirking at him. He only glared back full force.

"I will hunt you all down, okay?" Simmons said.

"He'll hunt you down."

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse."

I rolled my eyes and stepped back away from them. What a bunch of old men.

I walked over to Longshot, rubbing my red wrists.

"We gotta get out of here before anyone else comes after us." I said.

"Right. I just contacted Teresa that we are on our way to finding the cube. She will bring back up-" I never got to hear the end of what Longshot said as Ironhide yelled out to Optimus Prime of enemies coming our way.

He quickly smashed his hands down to the road, sending powerful blue waves towards the cars to probably stop them from getting to us. I don't know what the waves are or what type of weapon he used, but I wasn't sticking around to find out.

"Roll out." Optimus ordered to his team. They all quickly transformed to an automobile, leaving me to stare in awe. I think I'd never get used to that.

Bumblebee transformed last, making electronic squeals. He opened his driver's door for me while I stood frozen in my spot.

"Me? You want me to go with you?" I asked. I was still awestruck.

"No, Bumblebee. You must go with the others. I'll take charge of them." Optimus Prime said as he kneeled down, offering both hands towards us.

Bee buzzed, almost sounding disappointed, but nonetheless closed his doors and left.

I stared at Optimus Prime's hands, just wondering what he wanted me to do. Obviously Sam and Mikaela knew since they quickly climbed onto one of Optimus Prime hands, clinging on so they won't fall.

"Come on." Longshot said as he too started to climb on the other hand. I gulped and followed along, putting one foot in front of the other, holding onto a piece of metal that was part of Optimus. I got on and sat on his hand as he brought us up to his shoulders and started running.

Just so you know, I've been on many roller coasters and none of them has ever scared me. Mostly those roller coasters where from _Six Flags Magic Mountain_ and _Knott's Berry Farm_ , but taking a ride on Optimus Prime's shoulders is definitely a ride I'd be throwing up on and crying for my dear life.

I was scared.

I had my eyes closed, holding on tightly on one of those pieces of metal sticking out of Optimus shoulders, just wishing for this to end. I didn't want to see and think of myself falling to my death. That's just sounds like if I'm asking for it.

Optimus ran, but it might be walking for him, through the narrow streets of LA, stepping over the human transportations and humans themselves.

Sitting on this guy is just crazy. It's a totally new type of fear and excitement, but it doesn't mean I like it.

Optimus ran under a random bridge that surpassed the LA River, which didn't really have much water. It usually got kinda full when it rains, but we're lucky that it hasn't rained.

Optimus quickly hoisted himself up under the bridge, grabbing onto the cement rails that kept the bridge still. He lifted himself up until he was vertical to the bridge. And that's when I realized something.

Holy cow! I'm no top of a giant alien robot who is being hoisted up vertically to a bridge, hiding from government agents! That's is absolutely crazy! But then again, nothing's crazy anymore for me. I already have taken in an alien child.

"Easy, you two." Optimus said as we all shifted to get a hold of something so we wouldn't fall to our death. Easy for you to say, but to do is something different.

I shifted a little around and stared down at the ground as one helicopter passed right under the bridge. I don't even believe helicopters could do that or if the pilots are even allowed to do that and if they are, well fuck it. The blades of the chopper shifted and swung fast, blowing the wind around. The whole thing was black and moving in a fast pace, searching for us. This was absolutely scary. If I make just one wrong move I can fall down to my death and not just to the ground, but be shredded by those helicopter blades. That's nasty.

I sighed as all three choppers passed right under us, but cursed as Mikaela slipped from Optimus shoulders, crying out as she grabbed a hold of Sam's arm.

"No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Mikaela cried out in a scared tone. Heck, anyone would be scared. She was about to die for heaven's sake!

"Hold on!" Optimus said as the helicopters turned around to do another sweep. I looked at Mikaela's exasperated expression and knew that I just had to help, even though I was cursing heaven and hell for doing this to us.

I crawled to the other shoulder and grabbed a hold of Sam's foot as he too almost slipped.

"Hold on! Are you two deaf or what?" I yelled at them as I tried to pull Sam up. He grunted and stared at me.

"Help us up!" He cried out to me and Longshot. I scowled at him.

"That's what we're trying to do, you heavy bitch!" I said, closing my eyes. I could feel the gusts of winds just taunting me, telling me that another helicopter was passing under the bridge.

My hold on one of his leg was slipping while Longshot held onto his other leg. I was suffering.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I whispered as my hold was slipping more and more. I couldn't hold on any much longer.

I opened my eyes and tried to look for something to concentrate on, but nothing could distract me. I knew we were doomed. I turned to stare at Longshot and he looked back at me with determination.

"Longshot, I want you to take the glasses and leave with the Autobots. I don't care what Teresa said anymore. Just take the glasses and leave with them." I said.

"What?!" Both Sam and Longshot yelled.

"Oh hell no. Don't listen to the crazy woman. Just help us!" Sam yelled at Longshot. We both ignored him.

"Are you sure?" Longshot said.

"Yes! Now do it and get out of here!" I screamed at him as my hold on Sam's foot was slim.

"Okay." Longshot said. He grabbed my bag and peered inside, grabbing the case. He nodded towards me and let go completely of Sam's other foot, sitting back as Sam and Mikaela's weight tucked us all down to our bloody death.

"Aaaaah!" "No!" "Aah!" "Sam!"

I believe that what we all did while falling to our death was just scream. Literally. I could feel nothing as I fell down, well kinda. Just a nick of pain as we were kinda kicked by Optimus foot as he tried to help us, but hell no. That just hurt like a mother fucking punch to the gut.

I had my eyes closed as we fell, so I couldn't tell if I was dead or not, but the moment I had felt falling stop, I believed I was dead. Opening my eyes, I had expected to see heaven's golden gates and all the things people had told me about heaven, but what I saw was something unexpected.

I saw black and yellow. Say what?!

I looked way up to see Bumblebee's bright electric blue eyes and hear the sounds of humming coming from way inside of him, like the light purring sound of an engine.

Bee smiled down at us and glared at the helicopters as they came back around, spotting us. He let us out of his hold and quickly stood up, getting into a protective stance.

"Stop! Stop! Wait! No!" Sam yelled as loud as he could as me and Mikaela stared wide eyed and still in a trance. We almost died for god's sakes! Give us a break!

Bee made some electronic squeals as we watched the choppers circle around him. We were surrounded. Mikaela gasped from besides me and I looked to where she was staring to see a chopper shoot at Bee.

"Noooo!" Sam yelled with anger as the shot hit Bee's hand, going right through it and wrapping around him in a tight hold.

I was horrified as the other helicopters started to shoot too, pinning Bee to the ground. Bee was crying, screaming, and shouting out for help or maybe pain. I didn't care which one. All I knew was that he was scared and suffering the pain alone.

I didn't even know I was crying until I felt my throat get tight, making it harder for me to swallow.

I didn't even know when the Sector 7 agents arrived with those black vans.

I didn't even know when we were being ordered to get down or when I was pushed down.

I didn't know anything that was going around me, but just Bee and his pain. He needed help. He needed comfort. He needed someone!

"Get off me!" I yelled and pushed away the person behind me, punching the other armed person in front. I ran away and towards Bee, Sam following right behind.

I tackled a random man in a lab coat who held a freeze gun, freezing Bumblebee. I yelled and screamed as I attacked others, taking away their weapons and destroying them. I tackled others to the ground and punched them, just wanting to inflict pain on them.

Panting, I looked up to see more men come running towards us and I knew I wasn't going to win and Bee would suffer more.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I turned to stare at Bee. He was still crying out with pain, moving around to escape. I could do nothing to help him.

"Bee…. I'm sorry." I said, wiping my watery nose. He stopped moving and turned to me with those beautiful electric blue eyes staring right at me, looking deep inside of me and into my soul. If I could, I would have shivered from the intensity.

Bee whined and reached his hand out to me in which I just stared. He lifted his pinky and I knew he was asking for a pinky promise.

I wiped my nose again and reached my own hand out to him, raising my pinky. We touched pinkies and I smiled.

"I'm sorry Bee, but I pinky promise to save you." I snorted and more tears fell down from my eyes. " I promise. I'll come back for you." I said.

"Get away from it with your hands up!" Someone yelled from behind me.

I ignored them and brought Bee's hand up so I could kiss it. "I swear I'll be back." I continued to murmur until I was grabbed from behind.

"Noo!" I screamed, trying to escape from their hold. I reached my hand out to Bee, grabbing onto his hand. "I pinky promise, Bee. I pinky promise!" I yelled as I was tugged away from him. Bee cried back to me, trying to get to me, but couldn't.

I was shoved to the floor, face planting to the hard cement. I groaned and gritted my teeth as I felt someone put their knees on my back to immobilize me. They grabbed my hands and hand cuffed me again with tight restraints.

I continued to cry as I was grabbed again and pulled up, shoving me towards another black van where an Agent Simmons stood with Sam being pushed inside the van.

I wiped my cheeks from tears by my shoulders and glared at Agent Simmons as we got closer.

Simmons saw us and smiled. "Ah! Well if it isn't my least favorite person! Welcome aboard." He said.

"The feelings mutual." I said. Simmons laughed and patted my shoulders.

"Yeah yeah." He said. He looked up to stare at something behind me and looked back down at me.

"Ah, friendship is a beautiful thing, isn't it?" He said. It wasn't a question, but a rhetorical one. "To bad they can break easily."

"Yeah. They can, but they can always be built back again." I spit out to him and stepped on his shoe. He groaned in pain and smiled down at me. I moved my foot away and smirked at him.

"Well, game over for you and your little operation. It's time to take you to homebase, little girl." He said, frowning.

I glared at him and scoffed. Simmons smirked and with the flick of his wrist, instructed the guard to take me inside the black van.

I was pushed harshly into the van, accidently hitting Sam on the shoulders. I apologized to him and sat down, staring sadly at the rearview mirror to see Bee still being frozen.

I snorted and looked down to my legs, moving my wrists around until I felt the watch on my right hand.

I looked up and stared at the rearview mirror, smirking. I felt around the watch and pressed on the small buttons on the watch, sending out the distress message to Teresa. I should have done this earlier.

I continued smirking and relaxed in my seat, promising Bee that we'll save him and all of us.

This isn't game over, Simmons. Not yet at least. This is just a new level and we'll win it. No matter the enemy.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Aye! Waz up! Yo good or nah?!**_

 _ **Jk, I like to mess around, but seriously, what's up? Anything new?**_

 _ **Well, TBH, I finished this chapter like, Yesterday and I feel proud. Yay!**_

 _ **Please don't mind the bad spelling if there is. Like I said, I finished this Yesterday.**_

 _ **Anyways, I know I should continue typing this story, but I get distracted. By what? Playing video games. Not just video games, but PC games like Roblox.**_

 _ **Yes, I play Roblox. Boohoo. That's a kids game, but TBH it's actually fun. Who plays Roblox here?**_

 _ **And if you want, you should try it and maybe play together.**_

 _ **So yeah. If I'm not typing and posting, it's either because I'm super busy or playing on Roblox.**_

 _ **Moving on… We're getting closer to the big final! Aren't you just excited?**_

 _ **I know I am!**_

 _ **Few, still got more chapters to do. Like, I need to create new scenes that they never showed in the movies and add my characters in them, add more dialogue and subtract. This is so much like math, I'm getting tired of it.**_

 _ **Oh, and my summer is going great so far. I went to the movies last week to watch Finding Dory (Who saw the movie?!), played on Roblox (I know. I need a life.), watched and finished a Korean Drama (Yes, I watch Korean Dramas. They are so good!), and talked to my older sister and nephew who rarely visits me and my family.**_

 _ **I still got much to do, oh, and who's seen the new Independence Day movie?! If you have seen it, let me ask you one question, Is it a good movie? I need to know!**_

 _ **Anyways, thx for reading.**_

 _ **~Toodles~**_


	21. AN: No Update

**_A/N: Hey. Yall know who it is. It's Bruised tulips here and I got some bad news for you today._**

 ** _As the title says, I won't update today._**

 ** _Why?_**

 ** _Well because I'm going on a road trip to a lake deep in the mountains and I won't have Wi-Fi with me their unless I all of a sudden switched my phone company to Verizon Wireless. I know, this sucks._**

 ** _But, 'Never fear, Underdog is here!' (JK. Sorry. I just had to do it. Tell me if you know this movie quote.) Anyways, don't fear, I'll update tomorrow, which would be Fourth of July. Woohoo!_**

 ** _I know I should've informed you about this, but it was a sudden request from my sister this week if I wanted to go to the lake and I accepted the request just this Saturday at 10 PM. And then I ended up packing until 11 Pm. Wow! That's super late._**

 ** _And now I'm typing this A/N to my readers right now at 11:18. Still late. Good thing my sister isn't home yet or she'll kick me of the laptop to go to sleep by now._**

 ** _Yup. Sorry and I would've updated yesterday, which is Saturday, but I didn't. I usually update on Sundays. Oops.  
_** ** _Well, that is all I have for you._**

 ** _Cya on Monday or Fourth of July for the next update._**

 ** _:)_**

 ** _P.S: Thank you all for the Favorites and Follows, especially for the Reviews. They are always welcomed and appreciated. Thank you._**


	22. Chapter XVIII

_**A Trip To The Unknown**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

Sitting in this black car was boring. No one talked, whispered, cried or yelled. It was simply quiet and boring.

It was even irritating just looking out the window to see the dark streets of LA. I kept on seeing almost the same thing and it left me wondering if we even were moving or going anywhere.

Frustrated, I looked away from the window to stare at the rear view mirror and swore I saw the driver looking at me. I blinked to reassure myself that he wasn't, in which I was correct. He wasn't looking.

I looked away to stare at Sam as he sat with an emotionless facade, staring at the front to see where we were going. He wasn't talking, but just breathing. He hasn't even moved.

Mikaela was out, sleeping next to Sam with her head laying on his shoulder. She probably didn't even know she was leaning on Sam and neither did Sam seem to care. But if she did know, then she didn't care.

I sighed and looked away, staring at the seat in front of me. We were all exhausted and saddened. I felt useless and like a nobody. I am aloud to feel like this after practically failing to save Bumblebee. What kind of friend am I if I can't even save him?

I looked out the window to see the sky lightening up, changing from black to dark blue and to a very light pink. The sun was rising and I haven't slept a wink at all. I couldn't with what was going. I was going to pass out at any moment if this continues on.

The driver drove the car more slowly and entered some place with an electric fence and the sounds of an engine that belonged to an airplane. I looked to the other window to see the we were entering a private airport with private jets and small airplanes.

The driver stopped the car a little bit away from a helicopter and exited the car with his partner, leaving us all alone to be in the car.

I huffed and kept looking out the window to see no plane leaving or entering the field, which wasn't to weird since this was a private airport.

Men in black business suits littered the field and practically all over, some holding weapons and others just standing and talking. I didn't know what exactly they were doing, but I guess it was just for precaution since they were ambushed by aliens.

I shook my head again and stared at Sam as he was blushing while looking at Mikaela. Oh great. I better get out of here before I barf.

The driver and his companion finally came back, which I was kinda glad, and they directed us out of the car with the help of more armed men.

They were practically guarding us as if we were really dangerous people, in which it is totally not cool or maybe a little. It kinda makes me feel special or like awesome. I know, weird.

The guard behind me pushed me to walk a little faster and when I didn't, he took drastic measures. Instead of pushing me again, he pointed the rifle behind my back and pushed, frightening me a little, but there is no way I'm showing fear.

I gritted my teeth and then swiped down, took a sharp turn to the right and jabbed my elbow to his unprotected side, making him flinch and go down to the ground in pain as he held his side.

I got back up and scoffed.

"Oh come on. Can't take a hit to the side?" I said, smirking down at him. The guard only glared back up at me.

"Get away from him!" Someone said from behind me and I turned to see two armed men pointing their rifles at me while others stood in attention, ready to take action.

I walked away from the guard on the floor, wondering if these men were serious or not. I'm being serious here. Who points dangerous weapons at a defenseless girl?

"Okay okay. No harmed feelings." I said while looking at each men in the black business suits or S7 agents.

An S7 agent came walking briskly to me, grabbed my cuffed wrists tightly, and dragged me to the helicopter were it contained Sam and Mikaela.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked as he stared at me in confusion. I sighed and shrugged.

"Just dealing with business." I said.

I was about to sit down on the seat next to Sam when the S7 agent grabbed my wrists again and held on tightly as he uncuffed me. I looked at the agent and smiled, glad to have these cuffs off.

I finally sat down and stared across from me to see two people I've never seen before.

One was a skinny, blonde haired, blue eyed woman with tanned skin the color of sand and the other was a plump, black haired, brown eyed man with skin the color of mocha caramel.

I expected to be in a helicopter with S7 agents, but not other civilians like us. Although now that I think about it, they too are probably involve with S7.

Another S7 agent joined us, sitting besides the dark skinned man. He gave us all headphones to put on to get rid of the helicopter noises and to talk to each other over the copter's blades and wind.

I put on the headphones and sat back, wrapping the seat belts across my chest. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the silence as the earmuffs blurred the noise out. I got comfortable and sighed, I really was tired.

The chopper picked up from the ground and I dug my nails on to the bottom of my seat. I wasn't afraid of heights, but it just felt weird being moved up with my eyes closed.

I took a death breath and snapped my eyes open, staring at the pretty blond in front of me. She to seemed to be having problems as she squeezed the sides of the seat she at on.

I looked away from her and out the window of the chopper just to see the view as the helicopter moved further up and forward. I smiled at the height we were in for this is amazing. I hadn't ever thought of riding in a chopper and here I am.

I sat back and sighed, then looked at the blonde again as she gasped and gulped loudly. I stared in curiosity as she tried to sit as back as she could with fear in her eyes. She then saw me staring at her and she stopped moving completely

And this is where the awkwardness steps in.

We all sat in silence and did nothing as me and the blonde had a staring contest. No one dared to interfere and even cared. Sam was too busy looking at the floor as if it was the Holy Grail while Mikaela was sitting back doing nothing as she bit her bottom lip, thinking probably. The dark skinned man was also sitting back thinking, maybe screaming in his mind as fear was still caught on his face. And the S7 agent? Well, he was stock still with no emotion. Creepy if you ask me.

I continued to stare at the blond and noticed that determination has crossed over her and pushed the fear away, just glaring at me.

I looked away from her and stared at the S7 agent, just thinking of different way to kill just one single man at the moment. I wouldn't want to continue to stare at the blond as her glares were ugly and fiercer than mines.

I looked away from the S7 agent as I quickly got bored and stared out of the window of the chopper, watching the view. I could see we were crossing the desert with the blazing sun peeking out from the horizon. Light brown dirt covered the ground along with cliffs and mountains. A simple cactus was the size of a penny.

"So… " I snapped my gaze from the window to stare at Sam as he squirmed in his seat, staring up at the ceiling of the chopper and then at everyone else inside it. We all just stared at Sam in confusion, mostly me. I think Sam was trying to break the silence or just make conversation. I had no idea since I did not understand men or boys.

"What did they get you for?" The blond finally spoke up. I looked at her as she stared at all three of us sitting across from her and her companion.

"Uh-" Sam said, looking away from the blond to stare at me. He quickly looked away from me and rubbed his neck. "I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." Sam summarized to her.

The blond gasped and her companion seemed to mouth out the words of a 'Wow'. I would have laughed at their surprised and astonished faces, but didn't.

"Who knew?' Sam said, looking away from the blond to stare at the window from Mikaela's side.

The blond then stared at me, waiting for something. I looked at her back, wondering why she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, uh, I was wondering why you are here." She said.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to Sam. "I'm his older twin, so where in this together. I said. "I don't know about that other girl. She just came along." I finished off and received a glare from both Sam and Mikaela.

I smiled at them and then looked out the window to see a private airport coming to view. I grimaced, also catching glimpse of four more black SUV's and armed S7 agents waiting for us.

I coughed and looked at the blond again as she was whispering to her friend alongside her. They seemed to be having a silent argument without us at the moment.

I cleared my throat once again until I caught their attention. The blond and the dark skinned man then stared at me as they finished arguing.

"Um, sorry, but I never caught your names." I said, smiling shyly. It wasn't that I was shy about asking, but it was weird since I didn't know them.

"Oh yeah. I'm Maggie, but Glen here likes to call me Mag for short." Maggie 'Mag' said. I nodded and smiled at her and Glen.

"Well, hello. I'm Selena, but friends call me Anne or Lena." I said. I then pointed at Sam and introduced him. "This here is my twin brother, Sam. Sitting next to him is Mikaela."

Maggie and Glen nodded and smiled back at us with warmth.

"Why are you two here?" Mikaela asked them. I stared at her and frowned. I was wondering the same thing.

"We got caught deciphering an alien audio. You know, government stuff and illegal BS. Then I was appointed as Mr. Keller's advisor." Mag said, staring at Glen. Glen nodded and bit his thumb. I had no idea what she was talking about, but the alien adio thing I did understand. And who in fact in this Mr. Keller?

"Well, that must have been fun." I muttered sarcastically. Glen glanced at me and stopped biting his thumb.

"Oh you bet it was." He finally said.

Maggie snorted and elbowed Glen, glaring at him. He only shrugged at her and turned away from her to look out the windows.

As this happened, I could feel as we descended down from the air and landed on the grey cemented path of the private airport. The S7 agent that was with us quickly opened the doors to the chopper and got out, letting the other S7 agents to come towards us.  
This time we weren't handcuffed or pushed, but directed towards the black SUV's with no problems. The good thing about this was that these agents were at least nicer than the other ones.

I was the last one to get in one of the black SUV's with Sam sitting in the middle and Mikaela to the other side. Two S7 agents joined us, both sitting in the front. Glen and Maggie were directed to another set of back SUV's since there wasn't enough space to fit a party.

I repositioned myself until I got comfortable in my seat. Looking out the window, I could see more desert land and small towns in the distance along with power poles and powerlines. The S7 agent drove us to a very populated road were many truckers and civilian cars were and it got me thinking: Where exactly were we going? And more importantly, why here in this desert landscape of all places?

As I kept looking out the window, I could see as a long line of cars come to view with a border patrol cars lined up to a tall structure.

I then understood where we were. We were in the middle of crossing to another state. Which state is what I still didn't know.

The S7 agent kept driving closer to the border patrol officials until we drove right past them without even stopping for a check up or ID identification. I was amazed at how much freedom a government supported group had.

As the agent kept driving, I then saw what I was looking for. It was a big, stone sign with 'NEVADA' carved right into it and a dark black color outlining.

I turned to stare at Sam as he stared at me and Mikaela with eyes open from surprise.

"We're in Nevada?" He said. Mikaela and nodded as confirmation.

"Wow." He said again.

I turned to look back out the window and stared at it with interest, trying to pick out anything else that might help me decipher where we were going. It had to be a top government base or maybe it's in an abandoned government base. Gosh I've been reading too many spy books and seeing action movies.

More cars then appeared on both lanes of the road, some stopping to park to the sides of the roads. On some parked cars I could see from their windows that they had a pink slip hanging on their rearview mirror. A national forest patrol guard would then drive slowly by, looking at the slips to see if any didn't belonged there to give them a fine.

It wasn't that we were in a National Forest area, but what irked me was that a government base would be around here.

The agent then slowed down a little and drove towards the right to park alongside a sidewalk. Mikaela gasped from the other side and I turned to stare at her, but she wasn't looking at me or Sam and anyone. She was staring at the window.

I looked closer and inched a little to the right to see what she was staring at. Water. Blue water ran down the cliff we were at, running past the high cliffs of a canyon and towards the unknown. I then quickly turned to the left to see the same thing with only a grey cemented wall preventing from any water to run loose and reach the road.

"Holy shit. We're at the goddamn Hoover Dam." I said. That sounded weird.

"What?" Sam said from besides me as he was staring out the windows.

"Okay. Let me rephrase that. We are on the Hoover Dam were a top secret government base is hidden at!" I whispered yelled. "Holy shit!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello, it's me, Bruisedtulips here and I'll just say this to those who celebrate the holiday today, Happy 4 of July!**_

 _ **Anyways, I updated today for you all to enjoy, even though it might not even be a very good chapter. Yeah, I'm not proud of my work either. So if you hate this chapter, don't worry. I'm with you on that.**_

 _ **I'll continue my work and we'll move on to more chapters and our characters. Woo!**_

 _ **Well, I gotta go and join the barbecue we're going to. See yah folks!**_

 _ **(P.s: I know, I know. No one says folks these day, but I do :))**_


	23. Chapter XIX

_**A Total Secret**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

Okay, I admit it. I have read too many fictional spy and action/adventure books to know that a secret government base has to be secret. Literally.

What I didn't expect was for it to be actually true.

I had expected to be taken to the Pentagon or under the ground of New England were M16 lay. Heck, even somewhere underground in the CIA main base.

I did not see a secret place to be hidden inside the dam of the all too famous Hoover Dam where it lay in the middle of nowhere in Nevada, USA.

I guess I should stick to reading more fiction books.

As we got out of the black SUV, we stood alongside the cemented rail that kept us from falling down. We were at the very top of the dam and just staring down made me feel threatened. Maybe it was because we were surrounded by enemies or maybe that a freakin secret stood under our noses. I had no idea, but something was bothering me really bad.

I moved away from the dam rail and stared at everything around us. Many tourists arrived in buses and cars as they checked out the dam, leading to much traffic. People bumped into each other as they walked by, some cursing under their breaths. A taxi or two would drive by with full passengers, leaving the all too famous dam.

I looked back to see the two S7 agents standing in front of us in attention, waiting to capture all our attention, and I mean all since Sam and Mikaela were too busy looking down at the dam. Mag's and Glen finally joined us from behind and we greeted each other.

"Alright. Let's move along before we catch all unwanted attention." A random S7 agent said. I shook my head.

"Too late. We already are the focus of attention." I muttered. It was practically true. Everywhere I looked, I saw people staring. I don't like it when people stare at me.

We moved away from the top of the dam to the middle, were a long bridge took us to the other side of a rectangular building with one single door.

S7 agents dressed in black uniforms stood before us, surrounding us and everyone else here. When I mean by everyone, I mean random people that I did not know. For example: like that old man over there who was wearing an office uniform- Holy Cow! That's Hon. Mr. Keller, Secretary of Defence!- or those military soldiers who stood in attention before that old man. I only knew a couple of people and they are mostly some that I just met not a while ago, except for that group of military men and women that stood in attention alike the other group of military men. I gasped and stood still as I watched Jose turn to stare at me with happiness.

"Omg. Omg, Oh, my, God!" I exclaimed as I squirmed and ran towards Jose, who stood staring at me.

His light green eyes twinkled in the sun and his dark brown hair glistened and moved softly in the wind. His light skin had by now turned tan from his stay in the middle east. He was wearing a black military uniform with the American flag and his name on his right chest pocket and different medals on his left breast pocket. He had his rifle strapped behind his back and different weapons wrapped around him. His team stood behind him in attention, smiling as they looked at me and Sam.

"Jojo!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms. Jose laughed as he hugged me and squished me hard, giving me a bear hug.

"My little sister-in-law. What's up?" He said. I moved away from him so I could look up at him.  
"What's up, what's up? I'll tell you what's up. These secret government buffoons kidnapped us and brought us here." I said with so much anger.

I still feared for what would happen to Bee or what was happening to him. I feared for what the S7 men were going to do to us. I feared for the future to come and that was making me angry or upset.

Jose frowned and hugged me again. "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you or Sam or any of your friends." Jose said with a strong leadership voice. I nodded and gulped down a sob that wanted to break out from my throat. I will not cry. I will not cry. Not right now at least.

"Okay." I said as a response.

Jose released me from our hug and opened wide his arms for Sam to hug him. Sam sighed and hugged him back, receiving a bear hug as well. I chuckled as Sam was choked and squished by Jose's strength.

"I see you still haven't gotten the muscles." Jose said, rubbing Sam's head.  
"Ouch!" Sam grumbled, grabbing at Jose arms and clawing at them, trying to get them off from him.

Jose just laughed and released him, chuckling at Sam as he glared at him, trying to fix his hair.

"That's my hair, you asshole." He muttered. I laughed and wiped a stray tear.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, but my question wasn't answered as our gaze was drifted to two agents that were walking towards us, one in the same black military uniform that the S7 agents were wearing and the other in a office suit.

"Hey, kid's. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?" Agent Simmons said. He was the one wearing the military uniform as if ready to go out to combat. I had no idea why he was wearing that.

Sam got away from Jose and stood up close to Simmons, pointing his index finger at Simmons while glaring at him.

"Where's my car?" Sam said, containing his anger. I crossed my arms below my chest and huffed, also glaring at Simmons.

If we were here at this secret government base, then wouldn't that mean that they would have taken Bee here too? If you want to keep something big a secret, then why not here in this secret base?

"Yeah. Where have you taken Bee?" I said, still glaring.

By now, everyone was just looking at me, Sam, and Simmons as we talked out loudly. I would have felt uncomfortable and angered as to why they were all staring, but I didn't feel any of that right now. All I felt was determination to get Bee safe and out of here.

Simmons shrugged his shoulders as if dismissing us, but was pushed to the side a little by the man in the office suit. The man had short brown hair with a little grey and a mustache, light brown eyes and light tanned skin. He had a few wrinkles and looked like he hasn't laughed in a couple of years.

"Children, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." The man said, his deep and calm. He was really seriously and that made me point attention and in alert.

I nodded and stood still along side to Jose. He too was standing in alert, but not to much.

Sam glared at Simmons, but then sighed to the man in the office suit. "Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents, my dog. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever." Sam said, listing down the points for an agreement. I looked towards Mikaela to see her blushing and looking down at the ground, biting her bottom lip. She seemed to be grateful and shy to have someone say something for her.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car." The man in the office suit said, walking away from us and towards the one single door building.

I looked towards Sam and brought up my fist, offering it to Sam. Sam turned to me and stared at my fist and then grined. He brought up his fist and fist bumped mines. We both separated our fists from each others and made sound effects of an explosion. I then moved closer to him until I was close to his ears.

"Keep it going, Bro. Maybe you will get the ladies." I whispered to Sam and then walked away from him. I didn't turn back to laugh at him or to stare at anyone who was behind me. I just kept walking and joined Jose and his team.

Jose was walking up front of his team, talking to his second in command or Lieutenant Colonel, Jacob Hofferson. I practically knew all of his team since sometimes I would have seen them in one of Jose's parties or gathering. They were pretty cool and chill, fun to talk with. I didn't really socialize with them since I was just a kid when I last time saw them. So it's a big surprise to see Jose's team again.

As I was up front, close to where Simmons and his partner were at, I was able to see the single blue door being guarded by two men in blue uniforms. One of the men opened the door and let us pass inside.

The room we entered turned out to be a wide and large elevator. I had no idea it was until the room we entered turned dark and started to move down, and that was cool. I stood still and watched as the lights inside the big room flickered on and off, giving off a spooky type of moment.

As the elevator stopped moving, the man in the blue uniform open the door and let us out. I was blinded for a second by the bright light, but it cleared out as fast as it came. I walked out of the almost tight space and stood alongside Jose.

We kept walking and following the two S7 agents who stood up front like always. I looked around me to see that we were at the bottom of the dam where it was mostly an unauthorized area. Men in blue uniforms walked by and nodded at the two S7 agents in greetings and looked at us all with curiosity. I too was looking at them with curiosity.

Looking behind myself, I stared at Jose's men and women. They were all serious and looking at everything and anything that may or may not seem like a threat to them. What mostly caught my attention was their avoidance of looking at the other group of military men who stood right alongside them. The other military group was practically doing the same as Jose's group, but at some point one or two of them would glare at us. It was uncomfortable and enough to tell you that a rivalry was going on between them. I had no idea why, but then again, I did. After all, I've learned and heard from many say that different sections of the Navy always tried to compete against each other to show who was better or not. It's just weird and childish, but it's been like that since forever.

I turned back to stare at the front and sighed. Jose coughed besides me and then grabbed my hand, squeezing it in a comforting gesture. I smiled and looked up at him. He was staring straight ahead of himself, his eyes focused on the two agents.  
"Why are you here?" I finally said what was bothering me. It was the same question that I asked, but was never answered. Jose looked down at me and smirked.

"I'm your backup team, Anne." He said. He then turned back to stare upfront again.

I scoffed and stared upfront with confusion.

"Backup team?" I muttered.

I know I called for help for Teresa, but not a backup team, did I? I was confused. She never said who was coming to save us.

"Are you saying… Backup team?" I had no words or complete sentences to explain what I was questioning. Jose chuckled and someone tapped me from behind.

I turned a little to see Camille, First Sergeant of Jose's platoon, staring at me with a sweet expression. "He means we're the help you were asking for since you pressed on the emergency button on your watch." She said with that calm voice of hers.

"Oh." I said. I stared down at my right wrist to see the ticking watch tick.

Backup team. That's all I can think of as I then looked up in distress.

"Backup team!" I exclaimed and everyone stopped walking to stare at me. I blushed and then looked back down, covering my watch.

"Sorry." I said, looking up a little with embarrassment.

Jose chuckled from besides me, trying to contain his laughter as we kept walking. I could see that Simmons was glaring at me and probably screaming curses at me in his mind. The others behind me smiled and then looked away, staying on guard. Hon. Mr. Keller just stared at me with concern, but looked away to keep asking questions to the man in the business suit. The other military team, who I'm guessing are rangers by their uniforms, were staring with complete curiosity and some just staring with concern. I didn't dare stare at Sam and Mikaela since I knew they would have probably ignored my outburst. Heck, if I wasn't me and somebody else who witnessed that, I would have ignored them and continued walking. No one wants to stay back and stare at a complete nut case, which I am not.

I still couldn't believe that Jose is my backup team or my _I'm-here-to-save-you_ type of thing. I didn't even know that Jose and Teresa were even working together, even though they're siblings. All I know between those two siblings-or what I thought I knew-is that they haven't been in contact for a long time. Teresa barely talks to her family and when she does, it's to congratulate them over something good. Like I've said before, Teresa is just mysterious. One day she's there in front of you and the next she's gone.

But to know that they've been communicating in secret just makes me question- what other secrets are hidden away from me and others?

Simmons and his partner, who I'm deciding to call him Bob for no particular reason, led us into a wide open pipe that was very dark and had some flickering lights that went on and off.

"Alright, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." Agent Simmons then said, turning around to stare at us all who were behind him.

"NBE's?" A man said from the right. I turned to stare at a dark man in the Ranger's uniform. He was standing along side his partner, questioning Simmons. I looked closer at the man to see that he had no hair, but charming brown eyes and lips them made up for it. From the name tag on his uniform I could see that his name started with a R and ended with Epps.

Now that he mentioned it, what was an NBE? I do know that I've heard that from somewhere, but obviously I forgot if I can't remember what it is.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Simmons said, soffing at all of us as we stared in surprise.

That meant aliens, right?

"What you're about to see is totally classified." Bob said. He too turned to stare at us, giving us a cold stare as if a warning to all of us about a secret that can kill us.

Sam and Mikaela then decided to walk up alongside me, staring and taking in everything as we entered a wide open, dark room that just gave me a nasty sense of shivers.

Men and women in white lab coats walked around, chatting with each other as they looked at charts and pointed at stuff that I had no idea was. Men and women in the blue uniforms stood up on platforms holding a weapon as they kept freezing the ginormous robot, who I'm guessing is an alien.

Well duhh, Sherlock Holmes. What else is it going to be, a giant popsicle? Now that I think about it, a giant popsicle sounds way better than standing in front of a frozen alien that might as well be a Decepticon. Yikes!

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ Hello, mate! It's me, Bruisedtulips! _(Says in a British Accent_ ) Okay no. Just no. It's not working out.**

 ** _*Sighs*_ Anyways, another chappy for you all sweet readers. I didn't expect to actually update today, but I did! Yay!**

 **So, guess what? We're almost there to the end!**

 **Jk, not really. I still got like, 20-30 chapters to go. XD Jk again. I actually have no idea how many chapters I have to go. I have no idea.**

 **As I was writing this chapter, I kept having mental fights with myself, not sure if I should type this or that or whether this makes sense or not. I probably didn't do such a good job at it, but eh. I tried.**

 **I have nothing to say for you all, but just one thing.**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **You all are the best to be Favoriting, Following and Commenting on my story. I feel so grateful and I will always keep writing this story for your satisfaction.**

 **I don't normally do this, but thank you.**

 **Oh, and I also don't normally do this, but I would love to hear what you all think would happen next. Heck, maybe some of your ideas will inspire me to add something inside the story line.**

 **BTW, If you find and mistakes or bad grammar, please tell me about it and I'll make sure to fix it when I'm finished with this story.**

 _ **~Toodles~**_


	24. Chapter XX

_**To Sapphire-Starz17: O.O Damn. Thanks for the criticism. I had actually made a note on my document I used to type the story to remind myself to go back and add the details for the story. You had a good point though. more detail makes it more better. Oh and thank you for liking my story.**_

 _ **Besides, you must have been waiting for ages for my to update because here it is now!**_ __

* * *

 _ **A/N; *Drumrolls in the background* Aaaaaand, I'm back!**_

 _ **I'm back from being MIA! (Missing In Action)**_

 _ ***Puts hand on heart on weeps* I am sorry. So sorry. *Wipes tears away* But I lost track on time and kinda forgot to update. Also, my summer has ended and I have continued to be in High School. I imagine many others have too.**_

 _ ***Sighs* Well I have written this chapter for you all.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **:)**_

 _ **Crazy**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

Okay, remember when I said a giant popsicle sounds better than standing in front of a frozen alien robot that may be a Decepticon? Yeah? Well it's true.

He was really tall and big. Almost the same height compared to Optimus Prime.

I'm still questioning how they got this guy in here, underground in the goddamn Hoover Dam!

But just staring up at this tall robot was making me queasy and nauseous. Am I getting sick or does this whole thing come with the package?

Silver or grey is the only color I could describe it. I'm going to call it 'It' just because it's not alive, for now. But ladies and gentlemen, we all know it's the harbinger of destruction, Megatron. Besides calling him 'It', Megatron is not even a good name to describe him. Who would ever name their son like that? Wait, do these aliens even have mom's and dad's or are they just made by a machine that works on some kind of special fuel that gives life?

"Dear God. What is this?" Hon. Mr. Keller said. Oh, he wasn't talking about the underground facility or dark spooky room we were in. He was talking about the giant elephant that stood frozen in place, unresponsive at all.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Bob said, turning to stare at us all. He was practically our guide now, just answering our questions and telling us everything he knew about this and that.

Wait, did he say 1934? Oh, those were the years before the Second World War began. Bad times in history I'm telling you and here they were, shipping aliens down in the basement. Wow, very supportive.

"We call him NBE-One." Simmons said, standing next to Bob. He was in that serious mode, with his hands behind his back and standing in attention in a military manner.

I snorted and looked away from him. I really wanted to laugh for they were now naming aliens like if they were Scientific experiments.

Wait, scientific experiments? Oh god, please don't tell me they named Bumblebee as NBE-Two.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but- I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." And Sam finally speaks up, correcting Simmons and informing Bob. Good job, Sam. You make me so proud.

"Yeah, and he is the harbinger of death and destruction." I said, smirking at Simmons just to make him feel bad. I really wasn't liking him.

There was a short pause and awkward silence as they all drank that in.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Bob finally said, staring at me and Sam.

Does that mean that we are famous now? If it does, then I want a jacuzzi for this and a free scholarship. Oh, and add a free, hot boyfriend to the list.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That's what we call it." Simmons said, grinning at me and Sam. Yeah, sure, rub it all in. You win this round.

But seriously? All the technology that we used was learned by studying this guy? So that means that they looked inside of him, looking beyond his armor and picked on the wires and thingies that made him 'Him'. I shivered just thinking about it. Yup, totally weird.

Besides the weirdness, oh god, what he just said sounds evil. Maybe that's just me, but I can't help but think of Kain being used as the experiment if he was ever captured that one night.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Hon. Mr. Keller said.

I looked at him, and I mean I looked at him to see that he was unease just looking up at Megatron. He felt unsecured and worried, seeing different scenarios that could happen if Megatron woke up right now and seeked to destroy us at this moment. I somehow felt compelled to tell him that we are all in this together and that he shouldn't feel like the world depended on him, because it didn't. It all depended on a stupid set of glasses that Longshot should have been able to give to Optimus Prime and get the Cube into safety.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." Bob said, staring directly at Keller.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Well you got one now." Hon. Mr. Keller said, focusing his gaze on Bob. It was like he was almost blaming them for what was happening.

The tension was by now very thick and sufferable. I couldn't swim and I felt like drowning.

"So why Earth?" We all turned swiftly to stare at the head Ranger, Lt. Colonel Lennox. I didn't know him, but I knew enough to read the name tag on his uniform and the small black lines on his uniform collar.

He stood tall and handsome, but not too handsome to tempt me. Besides, he was probably way older than me, maybe younger than Jose, but still older than me. He had a sandy blonde or more like brown hair, blue sparkly eyes, tanned skin, and a muscular body build. Very handsome.

If he could smile, and he can, his smile can melt any heart within a mile distance. Now that's exaggeration, but we all need some exaggeration in our lives.

'So why Earth?' I didn't get the question. I didn't understand it and I had no answer to it. Was he talking about why the aliens were here or why this was all happening to us on the planet we live on?

"Because of the cube or what was it called again? The aspark?" Sam said, stepping upfront with Mikaela following along behind him. Sam turned to stare at me and I knew he was asking me to correct him.

"The Allspark, Sam." I said. Sam nodded and then pointed at me.

"What she said. They are here for the Allspark."

What Sam has said finally got to me. Of course they were here for that. They wanted to use the Allspark for evil. What else was I expecting? For them to be here searching for a life as illegal aliens? What am I even thinking? It's probably because I keep getting distracted by an annoying buzz. I don't know where the noise is coming from,but it's really soothing and nice. Very distracting for me.

"All-Allspark? What is that?" Hon. Mr. Keller asked with a very confused yet interested expression.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." Sam said, clapping his hands together in the end. Me and Mikaela nodded, backing up Sam. What he was saying was the whole truth. The whole world was in danger and we had no time to waste. Which it is why I am now questioning the look the two agents passed to each other when Sam mentioned about the cube. They had this look as if they knew what Sam was talking about, but with some unease too.

"Yes…"

I raised my hand up and covered Sam's mouth, stopping him from speaking. It was pretty rude of me to do that, but I had business to do.

"You two know where it is, don't you?" I demanded. It was more of a statement than a question.

Simmons looked down at the ground and seemed to try to ignore my question. It was no use since everyone in our group has heard it. Bob sighed and stared at us all, then turned around and started to walk towards another opening similar to the one we walked through before.

"Follow me." Bob said as he entered the very dark hallway.

I hesitated, but followed along, the buzzing I kept hearing getting louder. We were probably getting closer to the something that was making that noise.

"You're about to see our crown jewel." Simmons said, walking side by side to Bob. I stared at the walls, not listening to them as I noticed something weird changing. The walls were of course dark and rocky. They were carved, but still had sharp edges that can kill a person or leave a bloody mess. The walls were long and wide, one or two lights shining to give light.

It was still the same as the other hallways that I've seen and noticed, but there was just something weird that I couldn't dismiss.

It was this weird, vibrant, blue glow that moved everywhere like waves. Something like a heat wave, but very pretty.

It was so distracting that I didn't pay attention much to what Bob was saying as the hall then changed into a normal one.

It was white, metal walls on one side and the other a white tiled wall. The room was very bright and pictures of presidents were hung up on the walls.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC." Bob said. We all stopped and stared at all the pictures of the presidents that hung on the wall in a proudly manner. " The first Seven didn't find it until 1913."

Bob then pointed behind us while talking. "They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

Goosebumps. I could feel goosebumps everywhere on my skin. From my legs all the way to my arms. I felt like I was about to make a grand discovery, or finally be able to meet someone that I have been waiting to see for a long time.

It was weird, tempting, weird, amazing, and weird all over again.

There was a window when we turned around. It was small, but it was enough for us to see what was on the other side.

The other side was dark with some lights turned on for the workers to see. I had no idea what they were doing, but they seemed to be studying something. Now that something wasn't much of a big mystery when it was right there. It was huge, gigantic, a monster. It was something like a rubix cube, but with more complex and alien writing on it.

Staring at the cube, I could see the vibrant blue waves clearer and stronger. Bigger waves rolled from the cube and onto the walls, reaching out to me. They were speaking to me and I could clearly hear its whispers.

They were sweet, melodic, sensitive, and feminine. So nice that I just wanted to close my eyes and listen to their hums and whispers.

I closed my eyes and sighed, listening to the alien whispers. I didn't know what they were saying, but the language was beautiful and amazing. It was like I was listening to a traditional french song in it's native tongue.

But the whispers weren't just from many persons. They all had the same tone, meaning it was all from one person speaking. It was amazing.

"Wait, back up. You- you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

I snapped my eyes open and blinked a bit to get used to the light. Meg's was staring at Bob with her curious eyes trained on him.

"Good question." Bob said with a small grimm on his face. He then started to walk away from the small room and towards another slim hallway. We all started to follow along in a single file line.

I stared one more time at the cube and walked away, but it felt painful and heart breaking to do so. It sounded like it was crying or screaming, trying to reach out to me and stop me from walking away, but couldn't. The door soon closed behind us all and the connection I shared with it was cut of, but I could still see the vibrant blue waves following me. It made me think that it was there, but not there.

The hallway we were walking in was grey and looked to be made out of metal. It was still kinda dark, but not much so. Bob kept talking about this all being a secret and of no one having the right to tell anyone outside of the group.

Bob soon stopped walking and fully talking. We stood in front of one single, metal door with a yellow sign on it.

A man in one of the blue worker suits then opened the door, and Bob stepped in.

"Please step inside. They have to lock us in." Bob said. We all, one by one, stepped inside, the door closing after all the men and women were in.

You could hear as the door from outside was locked up. A hum from a generator then started, spooking me for a bit. The room was small, barely letting us all fit inside. The walls were grey and made of metal, three ragged lines going vertical on one side of the wall as if a beast was released inside here, leaving damage behind. A metal shelf was also in the room. It seemed to be holding tools for observation, with metal thongs, gloves and goggles.

"Oh, wow." Glen said, staring in awe around the room.

"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps said. He was staring at the ragged claw marks on the walls with a very curious yet suspicious gaze.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrrr!" He laughed and was smiling cheerfully. "Right? That's Wolverine!"

We all stared at him confused. Well some of us did. I was more interested why there was a glass box in the middle of the room connected with wires.

'That's very have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" Simmons asked us all. He was passing out goggles to everyone quickly. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"I got a phone." Glen said, taking out his cell phone out of his back pockets. I'm surprised he even had his phone with him. Don't you normally get your stuff taken when in the hands of the government? But then again, my satchel hasn't been taken away from me or even touched by the agents. To hell with them if they ever did.

Simmons smirked and grabbed the phone from Glen, admiring the phone with an amused expression.

"Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. The know the way of the samurai." Simmons said as he flipped the phone open and put it inside the box.

"Nokia's from Finland." Mag's said. I facepalmed and sighed.

We all know that Mag's, but it's just Simmons that is weird.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So how was the chapter? Satisfying or just eh?**_

 _ **Nevermind. Don't answer the question is you want to.**_

 _ **Besides that, tragedy seems to be happening everywhere in the world. It's quiet scary. I hope and believe that everyone is safe and not harmed of any danger.**_

 _ **So, I must warn you all again. As the new school year has began for me, I have an AP class that will keep me always busy and panicky with constant tests and readings. Sorry.**_

 _ **Anyways, I had some time today on the weekend to type this for you. I hadn't had time to recheck for grammar, so if you find some, well oops.**_

 _ **Anyways, I got to go for now. Cya next update.**_

 _ **~Toodles~**_


	25. Chapter XXI

_**skittlesdeb: OMG, Thank you for the compliment! I try to make the story good enough. Anyways, here it is, another chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Please**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

I admit it. I have seen strange things in my life and some of it is scary or just weird.

Some of the strange things are ghost, or what I believe is the existence of ghost. I have a strange feeling that ghost live inside of my house and haunt it, doing some strange things to scare the crap out of me.

But today and since yesterday, a new type of strange has happened. I've come to the conclusion that strangeness is all that I will be experiencing threw out my life.

Agent Simmons walked to one corner of the grey room and grabbed a remote control with different colored buttons.

He then moved his shades down to cover his eyes and clicked on a button as a worker instructed us all to put our shades on.

I pulled on my own pair of shades, moving my long hair to my back and tieing it up with a black hair tie.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation… and funnel it into the box." Simmons finished off as a needle like machine injected the power of the cube into the flip phone, creating a blue white spark.

Everyone in the room and around me gasped and covered their mouths, staring almost in a horrified expression as they stared at the flip phone transform into a smaller version on the alien robots.

Smaller pieces of the metal and the outer shell of the phone slid here and disappeared there as the phone was soon transformed into a bipedal form. It was black and small. Very small. Smaller than Kain and unbelievable. His upper torso was of a triangular form and he had the smallest arms and legs then any other alien life form I have seen. Besides that, his eyes were colored red, just like Kains.

Focusing my whole attention to him, I could see a very angry expression on him. He was glaring at us all, especially at Simmons, but when he switched his gaze to me, his anger turned down a notch. He then started to speak in a foreign more like alien language. He seemed to be trying to communicate with me with a very desperate voice. But as I moved to do nothing, he started to scream and shout. Nevertheless, he turned and looked away from me, angrier than ever as he shouted and started to act very hostile. He had his small arms transform into smaller versions of an alien weapon, shooting the walls.

I don't believe he was trying to shoot at us, even if it may seem that way. I believe he was trying to free himself the moment he found out he was a box, surrounded by strangers. He felt endangered and in the need to defend himself. It's what any living thing or form what do to survive, and he definitely saw us as enemies.

The "justice" and "freedom for all" side of me then decided to show itself, dragging me into an emotional turmoil as I saw the poor child scared to death.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons commented from behind. I gasped and clenched my fists tightly, anger coursing through my veins.

I turned around swiftly and walked towards Simmons, pointing my index finger and jabbing it to his chest.

"You are to release the poor child. You hear me?" I said. I was serious and desperate. I was seriously feeling like the race of humanity and of the Cybertronians was being laid on my back. It was heavy, large and difficult to hold this feeling. I could feel the anxiety and it was killing me. I needed to get a hold of myself.

Simmons glared down at me and scoffed.

"What are you talking about? I would never release a dangerous and hostile critter into this place. That would make me a traitor to our country." He said. A worker then walked towards me and grabbed onto my shoulders, holding me still and in reach.

"Release me." I said to the worker. The worker did not listen and held onto to me. I choose to ignore him and focused my attention back to Simmon. Simmons then grabbed another control with a large red button and then I knew it was the annihilation button.

"Don't you dare, Agent Simmons." I growled out to him, giving him the most vicious look I can produce.

"Selena, let it be. I mean look at it! It's obviously a Decepticon!" Sam said from behind me. He pushed the worker away from me and grabbed onto my shoulders, turning me around so that we would be facing each other.

I didn't believe what Sam has said about the cybertronian child. He may have had the eye color of a Decepticon, but so does Kain and he is in no way a dangerous person.

Sam released my shoulders and looked down at me. I looked away from him and saw that everyone else was watching us and listening to us. Even the little child stopped making a ruckus as he stared at me and Sam. Sam then touched my cheek and sighed.

"Look at me. Selena, look at me, please." He said.

I closed my eyes for a second, taking a very deep breathe in and let it out. I opened my eyes open and stared directly at Sam.

His sparkling brown eyes stared back down at me, worry being the thing that I could see from his expression. He was frowning, sweat and dirt still clinging onto his skin.

I grabbed onto his hand that was touching my cheek and took it off from me. "Sam, I'm sorry, but you don't understand. Non of you do. I have to save him. I just have to." I said, shaking my head back and forth. I then turned away from him and stared at Bob. I just knew he was of higher rank then Agent Simmons. So why not negotiate with him?

"I am pleading with you to release him. Please. I have to save him. I just have to. I can feel his fear and desperation for sanctuary." I pleaded. I didn't feel any tears falling, but what I did feel was hope breaking. I wasn't sure he would led me save the poor child and take him. He probably thought it was to dangerous or ridiculous to release a dangerous robot alien. But I didn't lose faith and I prayed that he would let me save him.

Bob sighed and looked away from me to stare at the child that kneeled against the glass box. He has his hands parallel to the wall and he was staring at me with those sad eyes. He had gave up in escaping and felt doomed to death. Bob must have seen something different about this when his expression turned from emotionless to a face full of sadness.

"Simmons, release the alien." Bob said with his business tone.

"What?!" Simmons said, surprised.

"You heard me, Agent Simmons. You are to release the child. All problems related to the child shall go to the care of Selena." He said.

I gasped and moved my hands up to cover my mouth. I felt grateful and thanked Bob many times.

I turned to the side and look at the box and briskly walked to it while Simmons grumbled behind me.

The people in the room parted a path for me like of how the red sea parted for Moses and his people. I could see from my peripheral vision Jose smiling one of the widest smiles I have ever seen along with his team. Sam sighed and smiled a little while Mikaela clung onto his arm and stared at me with admiration I think.

I reached the box cautiously and bent down to his height. The little child whimpered and moved away from me, quivering as he reached a corner of the wall and could move no further.

I laid my hand on one side of the wall and smiled lightly at him. I was trying to send a message out to him that I was no threat, but I was starting to feel that he didn't get it. I sighed and looked down, feeling like I could probably not be able to get him to trust me, but then I felt it.

It was definitely not the blue waves that flowed around the room nor my stomach growling out of hunger. Mind you, I haven't ate anything at all. But it was movement coming out from my purse. I gasped and took my purse off from my shoulders, holding onto it as everyone and I mean everyone then stared at it move.

You could see small dents or like something poking out of it as if someone was trying to climb out of my purse.

I scrunched up my eyebrows and tsked in a motherly manner as I knew who was in there.

"Kain." I said. The movement in my satchel stopped and a slight huff was heard inside the bag.

"Would somebody help the poor child out of the bag? You do know this is kinda considered child abuse." Kain said. I gasped and glared at the bag.

I then put my right hand inside the bag and held it still, letting Kain to climb out of my satchel and onto my hand.

"Thank you. Phew, I was dieing in there." Kain said, wiping imaginary sweat away from his forehead. I glared down at him and tsked again.

"You are so in trouble." I muttered, but he had his attention focused not on me at all.

He was focusing on the alien child that had stopped quivering inside the box. Both of the two children stared at each other with curiosity and confusion. They seemed to be studying each other with those beautiful curious eyes of theirs. All fear had disappeared from the unnamed alien as he crawled towards me and Kain.

He then spoke in his alien language slowly and quietly as he laid both of his hands on the glass wall. Kain then grabbed and pulled on my hair as he stared in awe at the other alien.

"Lena, he's just like me, but smaller." Kaid whispered to me. He was holding on to my hair and touching it as if to reassure himself that this was real and I was with him.

The other cybertronian pouted and looked up at me with those curious yet beautiful red-orange eyes. He seemed to see me as a friend as I held someone older than him with a caring embrace. I could feel like I was finally being accepted.

I smiled and gracefully bent down again, taking Kain to be much closer to the other cybertronian child.

Kain stared at the child and laid his own hands against the glass, parallel to the other child's own.

Kain grinned and then started to speak in that lovely language of his with cheerfulness. I didn't know much of their language and it was very difficult to understand since all I heard were different clicks and other weird noises they made. But what I did know was that they used emotions when speaking to express what they were saying or at least that was how it seemed to me.

The cybertronian child cheered along with Kain as they both jumped, speaking to each other. It made me feel glad that I have been able to give Kain a friend to be with and not be alone anymore. It especially broke my heart to watch these two young ones be so happy.

I got back up and put Kain on top of the glass box as I walked to the other side of the box were Bob stood. He coughed once and then gave me the keys to open the lock to the box. I thanked him quietly and grabbed them, gripping it tightly as I plucked the key into the keyhole and twisted it to the right. The lock clicked and I swinged the door open to the left. I then laid both of my hands near the entrance and exit of the box and waited for the little one to get out. Kain cheered as the small cybertronian crawled towards me and took a step out of the box, putting one foot down onto my hands and then another until he was fully out of the box.

I was grinning from ear to ear as I got back up from bending. Kain then jumped onto my shoulders and clung onto me as he stared down at the other cybertronian with that cheerful grin of his.

I turned around and stared at the others as I then started to pet the little one, bringing my right hand up to touch his head and move it down his back slowly in a caring manner.

"That thing is freaky." I could hear as Mags whispered next to Simmons. She had a spooked yet cautious expression as she stared at to the two cybertronians.

"Yeah. Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"Simmons commented. Mags then turned to stare at him as did everyone else with an odd expression.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey! I know it's a Saturday and I usually update on a Sunday, but who cares. I just couldn't hold myself and update today.**_

 _ **:)**_

 _ **Anyways, It's September and still summer. Ugh, I hate heat is killing me.**_

 _ **XD**_

 _ **So how are you all doing? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, all though it's not my greatest work. It's hard for me just to try and make it sound kind of like reality.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, you all might have noticed that I have changed a lot or more like I have added a lot of things here and there. Maybe some of you will not like that, but sorry. This is my fanfiction and I'm actually trying not to stick to much to the movie. I feel like Selena and my other characters wouldn't fit in at all if I didn't switch things up and added things in.**_

 _ **So yeah. Thanks for reading, favoriting, following and commenting on my fanfict.**_

 _ **Cya**_

 _ **~Cheerio~**_


	26. Chapter XXII

_**wolfimus prime: Thank you so much! I just feel creative when typing this fanfict. Anyways, don't take Kain for yourself. Share with us too!**_

 _ **XD**_

 _ **Well, here is another update. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Code Black!**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

I burst out laughing and then shook my head, my body shaking in laughter. All I can think about was of those Energizer battery commercials that would play of a pink bunny banging his drum sticks against the drums as he walked. It was kinda creepy at first, but then I started to actually like that bunny. There was nothing wrong with that since I kind of grew up with that commercial.

"You are so weird." I can hear someone in the crowd mutter. The comment was either directed to me or Simmons, but no one cared to bother as s strong movement like an earthquake disrupted the silence in the room.

Dirt and dust from the ceiling fell down like cinnamon powder being blown away in the wind. The walls and the floors shook back and forth and I suddenly felt like falling down in misery. This was way worse than an earthquake, and it was scary.

I gripped Jose's right shoulder and stood still, closing my eyes and breathing in and out as the movement then stopped.

I snapped my eyes wide open and stared at the aftermath. Dust and dirt was on the floor along with the shades we had dropped and other tools from the shelves. Thankfully no one was injured.

But even so after that happened, we stayed still and silent, looking around and at each other as if to question that this just happened.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." Hon. Mr. Keller said. We all agreed and watched as Bob quickly pushed a worker to the side as he answered a phone call.

"Banachek. What's going on?" He said. So that was his name. Banachek, that's almost the same as Bob. I'll just stick with that nickname for him.

I couldn't hear what was being said from the other line, but I could tell it was bad as Bob exclaimed in distress over something.

The worker from outside then opened the door and let us all out to see S7 agents running across the halls along with the workers in the blue uniforms. They were scurrying so much, it was like I was watching a bunch of ants running towards a candy bar and into a hole in the wall.

"Do you have an arms room?" Someone from behind me asked. I turned around to see Lennox as he walked along with his team.

No one answered him as we kept following the two S7 agents. I didn't know where we were going, but wherever we went, I hope it was safe and away from Megatron.

All I heard as we walked through the hallways was the yells and shouts of the workers and agents. It was just way to confusing to understand what they were doing or where they were going.

We then entered a very wide room with various men and women in black grabbing weapons and dressing up in thick gear as they got into random military vehicles. No one cared to bother us as they were so busy with the situation.

All I knew what was happening was that NBE-One or otherwise Megatron was coming back to life. And besides that, the Allspark was right across from him. Well not really, but still. They were in the same building.

"Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!" Bob shouted to the agents. The agents nodded and yelled out back with a confirmation

The lights then flickered off in the armory room, leaving us all in the dark.

"The lights are out!" Some agent shouted.

I stood still besides Sam and Mikaela, hugging the child closer to me to keep him safe. Kain and the cybertronian child clung on to me as if the world seemed to hold still. I could hear the two little children breathe as the lights then flickered back on.

"Alright! Let's get a move on!" Jose shouted to his team. They quickly moved upon his order and walked briskly to the table full of automatic weapons and other dangerous substances.

"Move it! Move it! Lets go!" Lennox commanded to his team. They quickly did what they were told and rushed to the same table full of automatic weapons.

I stood behind with the others, watching the two different group of soldiers pack up in weapons and supplies. This seemed like if they were literally going to war in this building. That was what was bothering me so much.

"They're popping our generators!" Bob yelled out for everyone to hear.

I walked towards a table full of the weapons and looked down at them all, feeling unprotected. I always thought weapons just brought death, but I never saw it as a life saver. No way in hell. But looking down at them, I felt compelled to grab one for protection from evil alien robots or in other cases, Cybertronians.

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" I jumped in fright from the loud voice of Simmons.

I looked away from the weapons, turning in time to see Sam walking fast towards Simmons with Mikaela following right behind.

I bit my bottom lip and jumped into action, running towards Sm. I grabbed his arm and pulled back, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" I said to him in a hush tone.

Sam looked away from me for one second and then turned back to look down at me as I held the young child to my chest with my left arm.

"I'm trying to get my car back." He responded. I gripped his arm tighter and frowned at him.  
"Are you serious, Sam! We all know that Simmons won't help. He'll just flip us off and leave us to die in the end." I said. Sam shook his head and sighed.

"That might be true, but we don't know that. It's better of to try than to do nothing." He said. I let go of his hand and scoffed.

"Fine. Whatever." I said, annoyed that for once Sam was right.

I walked passed him and marched my way to Simmons as he stood near a table filled with ammo. He was picking up different types of magazines and clipping them in the weapons he had. He seemed to be enjoying himself in some way as he talked to a fellow S7 agent.

Stopping right behind him, I poked his back until he turned around to look at me. He stared down at me annoyed and disgusted as he also saw the two young childs on me.

"What do you want? Bugger off if you have nothing interesting to say." He said. He then turned around and went back to picking up random magazines that I had no idea was for what weapon.

I huffed and stomped my foot in the floor.

"Well fine. I just wanted to say that you have to take us to Bumblebee." I said in a loud tone for everyone to hear.

The room then quieted down and I seemed to be the point of attention. I wanted to shy away and hide under a table as I could feel many pair of eyes on me, but I stood still and proud.

Simmons stood still in front of me and then proceeds to collect another random magazine.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, very much annoyed.

"Are you freaking kidding with me?" I mumbled to myself.

Sam then stood besides me and grabbed onto Simmons shoulders, turning him around to face us.

"She is saying to take us to my car. You hear me? Take us to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube." Sam said. He sounded determined and seemed anxious to get Bumblebee and the Cube out of here.

"Ahh. You meant your car? It's confiscated." Simmons said. My jaw seemed to drop to the floor as I heard him say that.

Did they really confiscate Sam's car? That just sounds weird since Sam's car was alive and a living being with a conscious. How does a person confiscate a living thing? Is that the same as keeping a thing as prisoner?

"Then unconfiscate it." Sam said back. I could tell that he was feeling annoyed.

Wait, was unconfiscate even a word? Who the fuck cares. It sounds totally legit to me.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons responded to Sam as if he was telling a 5 year old over again to not touch the fan.

I then remembered Sam's words as he has told me that we don't know what will happen if we don't at least try it.

"You don't know-." I said, but I was cut off by Simmons. I felt so angry for being cut off that I never opened my mouth again as I felt the urgency to flip the world around and start cursing like a drunk sailor. I never did since there were children in the room.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know." Simmons said to me. He then clipped the magazine he had in his hold and into the handgun he held.

"So you're just gonna sit here and wait and see what happens?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man." Simmons said glaring at Sam. He seemed offended and closed off.

"Well, you're not the only one." I said hugging the child tighter in my arms. I mean, the world did depend on me and Sam for like two or three hours.

Simmons then turned to glare at me, but was then turned around and punched by Lieutenant Colonel Hofferson.

Jacob growled angrily as he held Simmons by the collar of his shirt. He then pushed him backwards to the table of magazines and pushed him down. Simmons was by now laying his upper body on the table and staring up at Jacob as he held his right fist up and ready to punch him again.

I gasped from the moment Jacob had grabbed Simmons and punched him. It was so unexpected that it felt like everything all happened under 10 seconds. I half turned away from the violence from the child I held.

"You are going to take us to the car." Jacob ordered in a deep and dangerous tone.

I frowned as I then heard a gun being cocked.

"Let go of him." Someone said. I looked behind me to see an S7 agent in his black uniform pointing the barrel of the black handgun to the side of Jacob's head.

"Drop it." Lennox commanded as then he pointed his own weapon to a fellow S7 agent near him.

I stood still and watched this all happen, but then I was grabbed from behind. And held still.

"You all let go first. We are ordering you under the S7 executive jurisdiction!" The woman's voice behind me said loudly. I could feel the barrel of the weapon she was pointing behind me. It felt hard and cold. Almost what I expect death to feel like. I was being held hostage. Now that is not cool.

"Yeah? Well S7 don't exist!" Epps exclaimed as he took out his own weapon and pointed it to another agent standing near a black vehicle.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Jose said.

This all created a huge monopoly effect as weapons and threats were then thrown everywhere. It was crazy and at the same time amazing.

Jose and his team were pointing their weapons to the S7 agents along with the Rangers. Everyone was held at gunpoint, except for the Secretary of State. That's just suicide.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Bob exclaimed.

Mikaela grunted as she too was grabbed along with Sam. Angered at this, I yelled and struggled to get out of the woman's hold, but she held me tighter. I then stomped on her foot, but I doubt she felt pain with those thick boots she was wearing.

"Let go of me, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're going to punch me?' Simmons said as he stared directly at Jacob.

"I can and I will. Besides that, we all know T can postpone the battle for us, don't you think so?" Jacob said.

Simmons gulped and then turned to look at Bob. "What is he talking about?" He questioned.

"Don't worry. Now Jacob, we understand what T can do, but we are wasting time. So I will count to five and you will let him go." Bob said in a calm voice.

"Well I'm going to count to three." Jacob said. He was glaring down at Simmons.

We stood still, the air feeling thick to breathe in for me. Kain whimpered and grabbed onto my hair, whispers about human men being scary.

"Simmons?" Hon. Mr. Keller called out to him.

"Yes, sir?" Simmons said, turning to stare at him.

"I would do what they say. Losing's really not an option for them, especially for T's special team." Hon. Mr. Keller said. I could see that he had a frown on his face.

Simmons gulped and nodded. "Fine. Okay. We'll just leave the fate of the world on the kids Camaro. That's cool." He said.

I was then release as the woman behind me backed off from me. I moved away from where I stood and started to run back to the where we entered.

"Lena! Wait for me!" Sam exclaimed behind me as I kept running. I didn't know were I was going, but I was just running. All I knew what to do was run and search for him.

"Selena! Wait for us!" Jose yelled. I kept running, breathing in deeply as I passed hallways that I have never seen before.

I then paused as I saw a glow of blue light waves. It seemed to be falling back and away from me, going into a hallway with a ginormous door. I stood still and stared at the glow, surprised to see it as it then disappeared into the doors.

Was it telling me to go in there? I had no idea, but I felt tempted to go in there.

Sam then stopped besides me, grabbing my arm. "Why are you just standing there? Come on." He said and then started to lead me to the hallway across from the one with the ginormous doors.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello. Welcome back to: This Is Crazy!**_

 _ **:)**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm feeling fresh. Maybe because I just took a shower. Eh, who cares.**_

 _ **So, does anyone know why I call Keller, Hon. Mr. Keller?**_

 _ **I've wondered if anyone know's why. Maybe you all do know.**_

 _ **Well, cya next time.**_

 _ **~Cheerio~**_


	27. Chapter XXIII

_**To My Reviewers:**_

 _ **wolfimus prime- The sparkling's must be kept safe! Thanks for reviewing once again! :)**_

 _ **ZabuzasGirl: Thanks you for your review and I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I could. I feel horrible. :(**_

 _ **rybkakoi: Thanks, mate! I try as best as I could, although I don't think this chapter would be my best work. Thanks for reviewing. :)**_

* * *

 _ **Pinky Promise**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

The door we stood in front of was big, grey and ugly. So ugly that I couldn't believe that they would put Bee in there. I felt like I was standing in front of the doors to the Limbo.

Sam let go of my left arm and then pushed the two doors forward. They opened and we both entered the room to see many men and woman standing on platforms trying to keep Bee frozen with some type of weapon. He was making electrical pained noises and moans that made me freeze on my spot. It was horrifying to hear his shouts of pain and suffering. I absolutely did not like that.

Men and women in lab coats roamed around the room in a hurry, obviously warned about what was going on. They were trying to keep Bee frozen with all the ice they had for him not to escape.

Sam ran into the room as two S7 agents then held the doors opened for us. He passed and tackled a man down, taking the gun the man held out of his arms. He was screaming and shouting, throwing the weapon to the ground just to break it.

"Stop! Stop it!" Is what he would shout out to the people in the room.

I stood at the entrance in a trance as I watched Bee struggle. His yells and shouts of pain sent shivers up my spine. The child in my arms was shaking from the cold as far as I could tell and Kain seemed to be afraid to look up at the torture that was being done.

Was this even considered torture? I suppose it was since it was inflicting pain.

Jose then held my wrist and pushed me to the side as someone was then thrown flying to our direction. I laid my left hand on the wall for support and turned to see as the worker groaned on the floor where I once stood.

"You okay?" Jose asked.

I nodded and then turned to look at Bee as he took off his restraints. He was angry at the scientist and the agents. You could tell as he was getting himself in a battle stance to fight off the people he considered dangerous.

"Bee! You have got to listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Sam said. Bee was staring at him as he had his cannons out, ready to blast anyone to bits.

Bee nodded and gave off some electric growling, but that was all as he still had his weapons pointed at random people. I looked closely around the room to see that no one was armed anymore except for the soldiers. The scientists and the agents held their arms up in surrender as Bee pointed his cannons in their direction.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you." Sam said, trying to reassure him. The only problem was that he wasn't paying any attention to what Sam was saying, which was making Sam frustrated.

I could see that Bee was unsettled with the weapons that the soldier's head near me. He even seemed on edge that I was surrounded by dangerous weapons that could kill me.

Sighing, I walked over to him and gave him a smile that had seemed to make him feel better or at least it looks like it.

"Bee, come with us. They won't harm you, I swear they won't." I said in a soothing tone. Bee crooned and bent down to pick me up, offering me his hand.

I smiled and hauled myself up with one hand as I used the other to keep the alien child in my hold. Bee then lifted me up so that I could be up to his level of height. He then brought me close enough for me to touch his cheek, which I did.

"After all. I pinky promised to you that I would come back and save you. There is no way I will leave you behind. Never." I said. Bee's eyes seemed to glow like one of the brightest stars in the night sky. I held up my hand with my pinky out for him. He then brought his own hand and touched my pinky with his.

I moved my hand away from his and then looked down as I blushed into the color of a ripe tomato, just noticing as we then started to move. Bee had started to walk out of the big chambers and right across to the hallway that held the door were the glowing heat waves disappeared from. I didn't know how he knew that the Allspark was there, but I felt like it had something to do with the warm heat radiating from the doors.

Bee pushed the doors open with his left hand and walked in without hesitating at all.  
I stared at the gigantic rubik's cube with awe, feeling the warmth coming from it. I can see big waves radiating right from it, flowing and bouncing off the walls and on any object not alive and breathing.

As I stood right here and so close, I could now hear the whispers louder and softer. It was so comforting and loving. Those whispers reminded me of home and life. I even felt alive as power surged through me. It was amazing.

Bee 'ooed' in amazement, just like how I would have too at the sight if I wasn't so distracted of the feelings coming right off of it.

He started to move again closer to it in a slow pace, appreciating the sight of it. Staring at the cube much closer, I could see that it had hieroglyphics so foreign and undecipherable. Even though I could not read or understand the language, the writing was just pure amazing and beautiful. I could feel myself falling in love with it.

Bee crooned and made an electrical noise that sounded like if he was trying to figure the cube out. He probably was, since it was in his language. I hope he understands it and went to school to learn it.

Bee then bent down, bringing his right arm- which I was standing on- to the ground so I could get off. I jumped off and turned around just to stare at him as he stood right back up and brought his hands up to the cube, as if he was testing something out.

I really didn't know what he was doing, but whatever he did worked. The cube shivered and ripples of the electronic blue waves bounced off from the cube as it then started to fall apart and turn or more like form itself into a new form. Bee grabbed the remainder of the cube and then bent down to me, opening his fist to show me what he had.

Peering at the object he held on his hand, I could see a smaller version of the cube. It was small, but not small like a real rubik's cube. It was more like the size of my arm and the cube was as wide as a show box.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it." Bee's temporary voice replacement said. I still can't get over why he can't use his voice. It made me upset for I want to hear his real one.

Still staring at the cube, I was still astonished to see the cube just about the perfect size for me to hold.

"Awesome. Thanks." Sam said as he then grabbed the cube in a hurry.

"What?" I mumbled. Spinning around, I could see that Sam was walking towards where Mikaela stood at the right side of the crowd. She was still in shock, just staring at the object that Sam held like if it was a ticking time bomb, which it could be.

Sam then grabbed her right hand and held onto her as he turned to look at Bee.

"Thanks Bee!" He said.

"Alright people! Let's get a move on!" Captain Lennox then announced. He was standing in front of the big crowd, holding his rifle and standing in a stance that just spoke off 'Danger. Stay away'.

I nodded, understanding that we had to move on before Megatron decided to blast through the wall and yell out ' _Surprise_!' Well not really, but yeah.

Bee offered his hand again for me, but I decided to decline his offer this time. I can't handle anymore standing up on high places. Anymore of that and I could tell I would have wobbly legs later on.

Bee moved, omitting a low electronic sound as if disappointed, but then again I could be imagining it.

Lennox began to lead the group of military armed men and women towards were the military vehicles were, which was just in the next hangar that the cube was in.

I could see the bright light to the exit of the room as the doors were then opened for us to drive out. The ceiling was wide and big for Bee to be able to stand in his full height. The lights weren'ty turned on since we already had sunlight to light up the room. More weapons hung on the walls, but these weapons were ginormous and impossible to hold from my view.

Bee buzzed and omitted an electrical whine as he then bent on all four and transformed back into his 2007 chevy camaro model. I was astounded once again. It seems I will never get over his transformation.

Transformation. Transforming. Transform. Transformer?

I had no idea what I was thinking. Shaking my head, I shook away my thoughts and focused on what to do.

I didn't know where we were going to go and what we were going to do with the cube, but whatever we did, we had to make sure to keep the cube away from enemy hands.

"Stop!" Jose's shouted, his deep voice bouncing off the four walls of the hangar, grabbing Lennox's arm. Lennox spun around and then pointed his rifle against Jose's chest. He was glaring at him fiercely. I was then starting to grow anxious, just wishing for not another stand off. I was starting to grow tired of those.

"What? We don't have no more time to be standing here and talk. We have to hide the cube." Lennox said.

Jose shook his head and glared back.

"Oh course not, but we can't go out there without a plan." Jose spit out. He then grabbed the rifle and pointed it down and away from his chest.

"Yeah? Well the plan-" Lennox loud and annoyed voice was then cut off by the loud noises of a motorcycle and loud roaring engines of sports cars and muscle vehicles.

Spinning to the right, I gasped and mentally fangirled to see a sport motorcycle enter the hangar with a female on it. Black and gold was the custom color of the bike, shining from the sunlight as it stopped 20 feet away from us all. I looked closer at the bike and I could see a symbol that looked so similar to Bee's insignia as well as the one that Kain held on his shoulder, yet they were so different. The insignia was black and laid on top of the beak or nose of the bike, but on the bottom of the windshield.

The woman behind the bike laid her right leg on the ground and shook her head back and forth as if to say that she was disappointed at us as men and women that pointed their weapons at her, ready to engage in combat.

Bee, in his vehicle mode, made some electronic squeals and beeps as if to say 'danger.' He backed up a little and moved forward to create a wall separating me from the incoming strangers.

I frowned and stared forward as another sports motorcycle joined the black and gold one. This bike was blue, but this time it held the same insignia that Bee and the other autobots held, meaning the bike was an autobot. Behind the bike was also a woman as she stopped the bike right besides the black and gold one. Another bike then joined the other two, but this one was just plain black. The insignia of the bike was like the one that Kain held on his shoulder and that was enough to tell me that it was a Decepticon. The driver was also less female looking and more male.

I shuddered, thinking how weird it was to be in the same room with an Autobot and a Decepticon and another bot from a different section or race.

"What the hell?" I muttered. The fangirl in me had died off and was replaced with confusion. I had no idea who the woman was until Jose started to laugh, which at the moment I was contemplating to choke him to death for something we didn't get or to jump off a bridge and die.

But then again, Jose was laughing and he rarely laughs. Maybe he has had enough of this crazy shit and has gone mental?

Blah! No way.

I shook my thoughts away again and glared at the woman behind the bike.

More vehicles entered the hangar and separated. The vehicles were all of different sizes and shapes with different colors and custom made designs. Men and woman then came out from the driver's side of the vehicles as well as from the passenger side. They stood closer to the vehicles and didn't move much. They were on guard, watching and staring at the armed men behind me like if they were the enemy.

"Oh damn. She sure knows how to make an entrance." Someone said with a joking tone as they started to goof off from behind me. I was still in shock until it hit me.

Well duh, anyone who can make an entrance so extravagant and out of this world would have to be Teresa. She just loves surprises.

The woman behind the black and gold bike then took off her motorcycle helmet that had covered her whole face. She shook her hair back and forth and then tied it into a ponytail.

"Jose's right. We need a plan and not just something a spur of the moment." She said. Her glare and her tone of voice was like the Arctic Ocean. Even her clothing was something that a criminal would wear, but with a lot of leather.

She got off the bike and strutted forward to us with so much confidence that I think even Simmons felt like falling to the floor and bowing down to her, which, by the way, did not happen.

Jose moved away from Lennox and walked towards Teresa. He seemed to be in the middle of staying angry or laughing his head off.

"Where to then?" Jose asked as he then stopped a few feet away from Teresa, whom had stopped when Bee roared his engine to warn her to stay away a couple more feet.

Teresa smirked and had smiled at Bee and then at me as if she knew something, but then again, I didn't know anything or everything. They then started to whisper feverishly and I think they almost got into an argument until the woman who was on the blue bike stepped in and slapped both Teresa and Jose on the cheek.

"Behave." She had said from behind the mask, which was pretty much muffled.

They both had raised their hands in the air as if to say that they surrender, which was really comical. I held back my laugh and kept on glaring.

Teresa then swiftly turned around to stare at us with Jose following along.

"We're moving to Mission City. From there we will have time to hide the Allspark and I hope enough time to prepare for the oncoming war!" Teresa had said. Her voice echoed in the hangar, bouncing off the walls until they were gone.

"Alright. Mission City." Lennox had said. "Just one question. Who the hell are you?" He said.

I looked to my right to see Sam standing besides me as he was going to poke my side. I glared and he pulled away from poking me.

"That's Teresa, isn't it?" He asked. I just nodded my head to confirm that yes, that was her.

"I am the only person that you would be able to trust. I would get us out of this war safely and with victory. Do you trust me?" She had said, avoiding the question that Lennox had asked her.

I nodded and smiled at her, because she was family and I trust family.

Lennox seemed to be in a battle with himself until he nodded his head. "Alright. I trust you." He said.

Teresa smiled and swiftly turned around, walking back to the black and gold bike.

"Then pack up, ladies! Hurry and get a move on!" Jose then yelled. He then pointed to Bob. "You. Do you have any kind of radio to contact the air force?" He asked.

"Yes. I believe we do, although it's in one of the storage rooms." Agent Simmons said.

"Alright then. Get to that radio and contact the air force. We are going to need their help." Lennox said as he then joined Jose.

I watched them as they then looked at each other and shook hands as if they were like business partners making a deal.

I looked away and ran towards Teresa, almost crashing against Bee's door as he tried to stop me. I glared softly at him and kept running to her, stopping in front of the bike.

I held onto the alien child and gulped as I stared at Teresa. Teresa smiled and ran her hand through my hair just to annoy me. I glared and moved away from her reach.

"What's the matter, kiddo?" She said, laughing at the nickname she gave me.

"We can't go to Mission City." I said with determination.

There was no way we were going to go to a city full of human citizens and put them in danger.

Teresa frowned and then looked down at the child I held in my arms. The child shifted in my hold and seemed to stare up at Teresa with new found curiosity.

"She's a cute little one." Teresa said, smiling down at the child. I frowned and shook my head.

"Yeah, but stop directing the conversation away. We can't go to Mission City, Teresa. It's dangerous." I said.

"It is the only place close by to hide the cube." She said. "We can't evacuate the place in time. We are going to have to deal with what we have, and that is a city."

I swallowed the lump that was in my throat as I could feel the fear and tears of pain and sorrow threatening to escape from me. I didn't want this and neither did I want to go through this. Who in their right mind would want to go to a war that they know would put people, innocent people, in danger or death?

"You are strong, Lena. You have a power in you that can save us all. Use it." She whispered and gave me a small peck on my forehead.

She got back on her bike and grabbed her helmet.

"We'll leave early and set up what we can for us. Get back with Sam and protect each other. Remember, you are strong." She said and strapped her helmet back on.

The bike started on without her even doing anything and moved away from me. She exited out the hangar as well as the other vehicles did, which was just the two motorcycles and the three other cars that came along with them.

I bit my lip and nodded at the lone place that Teresa once stood.

"Okay. I'm strong. I can do this." I said.

I turned around and ran towards Bee.

* * *

 **A/N: _Hello!_**

 ***Takes deep breathe and exhales* I am back and I'm so sorry. You all should know the drill of why I was gone for so long and it's mostly because I am so lazy to type the story and because I had no idea what to type.**

 **You would probably guess this, but I hate this chapter. It just isn't one of my best works (even though it's actually the longest chapter that I've made) and I felt like drowning every day when I typed this. So please excuse the horror of how this chapter came out to be.**

 **Also, we are getting so close to the beginning of the battle. Eee! I can't wait to type it or maybe I can since I can get so lazy at times.**

 **Anyways, thanks for waiting patiently for this new chapter.**

 **~Cheerio~**


	28. Chapter XXIV

_**To guest, to which I am glad has noticed it too: XD I thought no one else has noticed until you mentioned it. I died reading your comment and it may seem not funny, but for me it did for some weird reason. Anyways, yeah, when I was first starting to type the story and I had already created Selena, I remember looking through all the Transformers Fanfictions when I noticed that one story had the same name as my character and I was like, "NOOOOOOOOO! How can this be possible?!" But yeah, it turned out that I had created a character with the same name as another one did.**_

 _ **Oh well, but do you think I should change the name and have people not get confused at leave it be? It's absolutely fine if you want me to change it and I will. It shouldn't be so hard for me to find a name for our lovely main character.**_

* * *

 **I am Back!** **And so, let the story commence!**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

Life is not set in stone and neither is it a bedtime story where everything ends up in a happily-fucking-ever-cheesy-after. After all, there is a reason why people get killed in the worst ways possible and I wasn't about to end like them. No, just no way in hell would I die in a horrible death. Not yet at least.

I got inside the driver's side of Bee's automobile, getting his seat belt wrapped around me like if I was being hugged. The door or his wing, whatever body part it is (although that just sounds weird), closed right after I was strapped in. I felt comfortable and almost like if I wasn't just about to go to war with some freaking ugly aliens. Talk about crazy, huh.

Sam got in from behind and Mikaela sat up front at the passenger's seat. Bee's engine then turned on and a deep and loud purr rumbled from him. I bit my bottom lip and set the baby alien on my lap.

"Okay. Are we missing anything?" Mikaela asked, looking at me and then at Sam.

I nodded and Sam said what any guy would say, "Nope."

I grabbed the wheel and gripped it slightly. Bee's engine roared louder than before and then we rolled out of the hanger with the world in our hold.

Bee drove right out of the hangar being followed along by the armored vehicles that the Sector 7 headquarters had. Biting my lip, all I could think of was how I was going to be able to make sure that there weren't many deaths for I knew that at some point, someone was bound to die.

The infant alien whimpered and tugged on the ends of my jacket. I looked down at it and softened up my tense expression for the infant was giving me what people would call, 'the puppy dog eyes'. I never understood how anyone would melt for that face. Heck, I've never even seen a puppy dog eyes or shitty stuff like that before, but damn it! That was just darn cute.

I smiled and cooed at the poor thing, removing my right hand from the steering wheel to cares at the back of the child.

"For how long were you keeping that thing?" Sam said from behind me, his breath tickling my shoulders. I slightly jumped from my seat, bumping my head up the ceiling of Bee's car mode. Bee then swerved a little at the road and then the radio went static along with different combinations of radio clips asking us if everyone was okay.

We were all fine except for the bump on the head for me.

I then turned around and glared at Sam, sending my best death glare that I can make.

"The 'thing' as you have nicely called it, is a Cybertronian child from the planet Cybertron" or at least I think it is from there, "and I have been taking care of him for about 3 years now." I said with the most proudest tone that I could muster. I really was proud for I have been raising Kain by myself for 3 long, torturous years.  
I smirked and turned back around to face the front as I kept patting the child on my lap.

"Wow. I mean, taking care of a dog is far enough for me, but an alien baby? Wow." Mikaela said, amazed at the discovery.

I frowned and wondered if she was comparing a dog to Kain. That sounds so weird and insulting, but I would ignore it for now.

Bee drove up a ramp of the base and entered another tunnel with a checkpoint up ahead. The guard behind the checkpoint yelled and motioned for another to raise the boom barrier or in other words, "Raise the fucking pole before we get into more debt!"

The yellow pole that once was an obstacle raised up and we drove right under it in a speed that no one could ever measure to. I grinned and watched as we then exited the tunnel and swerved as we bumped into the traffic, cutting through lines of cars.

I gripped the wheel with one hand and brought the infant child closer towards me so it wouldn't fall off from my lap.

Sam screamed as we then came close into slamming into a trailer that was making a U turn in our direction. Bee swerved to the right in time and cut in between two cars and then exited out from the lane.

Bee would eventually switch lanes every minute, sometimes driving in the wrong way to get us in record time to Mission City that was probably like 10 miles away from us.

As the traffic dimmed down to a notch and was left to only two lanes, we stuck to one and there was no more swerving involved. I sighed and chuckled, patting the steering wheel.

"That. Was. Awesome." I said, squealing at the end. I think I was high on adrenaline at the moment.

"Hey!-" Bee's radio then played, waking me up from my stupor. "-Hands off, buddy!"

I then removed my hold from the wheel, feeling awkward. Did I cross a boundary for patting a part of him? I think I did.

"Sorry." Sam then said from behind. You could almost hear him gulp as he then released his hold on the leather seat he was gripping.

I sighed and wanted to facepalm. I felt embarrassed for thinking maybe I was harassing Bee when really it was my brother.

Silence then punctured the air, mainly because we had nothing to say. I kept running my hand back and forth on the back of the child as I looked at the dark tinted window of the car. The window then went down and the humid air of the desert slapped me directly on my face. I could almost taste the desert and hear the loud roaring of Bee's engine as we raced down the black and yellow striped road faster then Sonic The Hedgehog and The Roadrunner combined.

Kain then moved my hair away from his view of the window and awed at the fast moving pace we went through the desert. I grinned and laid my left elbow on the edge of the window slide, running my hand threw my hair at the base of my head. I closed my eyes and let the wind move and mess around with my hair. I sighed and relaxed, feeling the warmth of the sun or what I thought was the sun.

Warmth has enveloped me the moment we had entered the hangar that kept the cube enclosed in and it had intensified when I had grabbed the cube from Bee. I never really thought of it until now, but the warmth almost felt not like the warmth a person would feel when drinking hot cocoa after a skiing trip, but more like the warmth you would feel when you are hugged by the person you care for so much and love to the end of the world. I loved the feeling. It was almost addictive.

"Does anyone know what this thing even does?" I snapped my eyes open and looked up at the rear view mirror as it then moved from the sights of me and towards where I can see Sam being reflected against it.

He was scrutinizing the Cube that sat on his lap like if he were grading a science experiment.

Mikaela then shifted from her seat and stared at Sam and at the Cube.

"Maybe it's like a power cube or maybe a cube that gives life to anything that is metal and electronic." Mikaela said. I nodded at her hypothesis and mindlessly moved my right hand away from the alien child and ran it lightly over the edge of the leather seat, making imaginary swirls and twirls as I then began to make my very own hypothesis.

The Cube or Allspark is an extraordinary artifact that did in fact give life to an electronic device and I have proof to prove it on my lap, but I don't think it's just a cube with extraordinary power. Sure, it can give life to more Cybertronians and maybe superpowers -maybe not the superpowers- but there had to be something else to it. They did after all said something along the lines of the cube being mysterious and unknown from where it comes from. That has to mean something, right?

So, what if the cube was more than we know? No wonder anyone power hungry would want it for there own use. Raw power should never be given to those corrupted. It would just corrupt them into oblivion.

Bee omitted off some buzzes and electronic whirring as if he was joining the thinking fest that we all seemed to be in. It was slightly cute.

I continued to make soft and light patterns on the sides of the leather seat with my right hand and then laid my left hand on the steering wheel, lightly gripping it as it moved by itself. I still couldn't get over the fact that the car was moving by itself. It was like something straight out of a science fiction movie or literature.

"Do you think the cube could be, like, something divine sent from a superior being?" Sam asked as he traced the writing on the cube.

"Maybe." I said as I looked at the cube from the rearview mirror.

Now that we had taken the cube out from the headquarters of the Sector 7 base, I could see and feel the electric waves that the cube was sending out in ripples. They were small and invisible to the naked eye as far as I could tell since Sam and Mikaela hasn't said anything about the waves. Maybe I was just seeing things or imagining it all. Who knows since I have no fucking idea.

Looking back out front to see where we were going, I could see that we were getting further deeper into Nevada since all I could see was orange and light brown dirt and sand. Along with the landscape were mountains and orange cliff that looked to be made out of limestone. I think it was made out of limestone since the deserts in Nevada used to be a land off water way back in time. Cactus plants would sometimes appear here on there, but they seemed to be scarce. You would expect to find cactuses everywhere, but you'd mostly find yourself seeing a bunch of low bushes and trees that are easily flammable. There is after all a reason why every freaking year there is a bushfire burning in the middle of fucking nowhere.

Squinting at the harsh glare from the sun reflecting on the hood of the car, I sneezed from the aftermath. I don't like science and never would I ever like it, but there is just something weird and annoying with the sun. Every time I look at the sun or if it glares at something shiny, I always get the feeling of sneezing the life out of me. There was absolutely something wrong with the sun. I mean, I already knew that it has been trying to kill us all rom the very beginning, but this was pure torture. I blinked from the harsh glare and looked down before I started going into a sneezing fit.

Besides me, Mikaela then gasped and sat up straight as she then saw something up front. She then turned to look at Sam and me, exclaiming something about seeing a semi truck coming out way.

I rolled my eyes, but looked up anyways just to because I had nothing else to look at and if there was something to look at, it would probably be something the Bee had in him that I never noticed.

Squinting my eyes, I then saw something grey and on the sides a dark shade of blue that was blinding me like a bat from the glare of the sun. I then gasped along with Sam as the truck got closer and we suddenly both knew who it was.

Optimus Prime was alive and ready to go kick some ass.

I cheered and bumped my head again on the roof of the car, this time without managing Bee to swerve and crash us. I then stuck half of my body out the window and yelled as loud as I could to Optimus who was coming right our way. As he got closer, I then got back in and watched as he passed us, being followed along with the others. We all in the car cheered and grinned like the Cheshire cat from _Alice In Wonderland_ as the cars then went back to the long line and got into formation.

Finally, the gang was back together. By the way, was this considered a gang or a squad. Aren't those two things the same?

The window to the car then went back up, blocking we from the outside world. I turned around to look at Sam and Mikaela, grinning as we then all gave a high five to each other.

"Sweet. Now we just got to get to Mission City." Sam said as he looked at me and Mikaela.

"Yeah, but what do we do after that? Do we just run off to a building and hide it in a closet, or down in the sewers were no one would ever dare go down there in fear of contaminating some weird disease." Mikaela said while using some sarcasm. I couldn't help but laugh and give her an extra high five.

Sam just glared at us and huffed. "Look, I have no idea what to do. All we know is that we have to hide the cube, and we will hide it." he said.

I nodded and accepted the fact that we absolutely had no plan at all. Fuck my life and give me a break, please!

* * *

 **A/N: Aye, It's Bruised tulips and OMG!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have been gone for so long that I feel like shit. Like seriously. I feel horrible. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I as well feel horrible because during the waiting I have noticed a huge amount of Favorites and Follows on the fanfict that I squealed in happiness (Btw, I have never in my life ever had so many like my own fanfict) just looking at it, but never got the power to do anything.**

 **Heck, even this chapter is small and absolutely has no action and no cute moments with my favorite pair. Like fuck! I suck at this!**

 **Anyways, hehe, I will try harder next time. Just please be patient with me and I will try to give you all a very good chapter.**

 **Thank you :)**

 **~Cheerio~**


	29. Chapter XXV

_**Get Ready!**_

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

 _ **T**_ he moment the gang was back together with reinforcements with us should have made me feel better. It should have made me feel like we had a high chance of winning the battle and maybe we did, but my gut wasn't feeling it. I wasn't feeling it.

I'd never in my life really payed much attention to my instincts or cared at all. Sometimes my instincts would be wrong and I'd pat myself on the back- mentally of course- for ignoring them. Yet there are sometimes in my life where I wished I did listen to them to save myself some time and less pain.

I had no much hope of winning the battle, but I was going to be ready and die trying. I just hope it would be a less painful and quick death.

Sooner rather than later, the highway turned into a freeway where different interstate highways then connected together to lead to the major city called Mission City.

From my point of view, the city seemed big with tall buildings that seemed to reach the sky- not like the ones in Chicago or New York City- and wide. You could definitely fit the Titanic or the Queen Mary and there still would be some space to fit a couple of school busses here and there. The city was just that big.

Besides that, it seemed to be a very populated city with all the vehicles heading in and out of the city and houses that populated outside the city boundaries. I could immediately tell that there would probably be a lot of chaos, which made me feel even more bad.

"No, no, no, no, no." Sam muttered behind me, but then exclaimed,"It's the same cop! Block them, block them, block them."

I sat up and looked at the side mirrors to see the same black and white police car with the painted initials ' _To punish and enslave"_ on the side. The Decepticon was right behind a construction vehicle that shouldn't have even been driving along the freeway unless it was doing construction duty at the sides of the freeway. That immediately set warning bells in my mind as the construction vehicle then transformed, breaking and damaging the road as it got up on its legs and feet, running right close to Optimus Prime as it crushed and destroyed any vehicle that seemed to get in its way.

I gasped and covered my mouth, looking away at the damage that the Decepticon left behind. I then closed my eyes as I heard loud grunts, yells, and shouts of a battle starting. I bit my bottom lip from making a whimper and sat back, wishing this was all a whimper. Since when did I turn into a scaredy cat?

The alien child in my hold quivered and grasped onto my hair, tugging on it. I winced and looked down at the red-orange glow of the alien child's optics, bringing me into a trance. I immediately stopped feeling scared and then felt nothing except for the warmth waves coming from the cube and from the alien beings that surrounded me.

Slowly and deliberately, I closed my eyes and relaxed, breathing in and out slowly as the warmth took over. I didn't think of the dangers or of the Decepticons coming after our blood to take away the cube. Heck, I didn't even care about my own life, which I should have if I wasn't in a trance.

In the trance, I couldn't hear anything except for my own breathing, heart beats and a weird, soft buzz that I didn't even know was there in the beginning. It was nice and less stressful. I liked it.

Whispers and mutters were next that a I heard as I then felt someone hug me. It was a very nice feeling. Even if I had no idea what some of the words meant. It was like when my mother would hug me to comfort me at nights from nightmares when I was a little girl.

' _Sh, my little sparkling. Be brave and face your destiny. Don't let fear conquer all. Don't let it make you feel small. You are my little sparkling.'_

I snapped my eyes open and glared at the sports car in front of me, wishing it would just melt as Bee then passed it in ultra high speed. I could just imagine the driver gapping in jealousy.

Seeing the city coming by closer, I then directed Bee to exit the freeway to enter another one leading south of the city. The rest of the team followed along.

As the buildings then started to get taller, the freeway started to get narrower until it was only three lanes left. Bee then exited the 45 freeway, taking the 8th street exit leading to the streets of the city. Bee took a sharp turn to the right, the car swerving and leaving burned tire marks on the road and drove on.

Again, Bee passed cars that were driving lower than the speed limit and ignored police cars that rung their siren calls. Pedestrians screamed as they were almost ran over when crossing the crosswalks. People in their cars pressed the car's horn on us as they almost crashed into us, but no matter what, we always avoided accidents.

The roads then started to get less busy, but up ahead I could see a line of cars blocking the road with people sitting on the hoods of the vehicles. Squinting my eyesight I could see that the people on their hoods of the vehicles held arms, dressed in all black cargo pants, tight turtleneck shirts, military combat boots, and tactical vests.

Bee then swerved to the right and stopped when the people in front of us didn't move out of the way. Instead, the group of armed men and women got off the cars and held their arms as Teresa then stepped up from the middle and quickly walked to us.

"Get out." She ordered, which I'm pretty sure Bee didn't like. I nodded and Bee opened the door for me. I scrambled out and stood back, watching the armed men that stood behind Teresa carefully. I didn't exactly know them, but I could tell that they were friends with Teresa.

"Who are they?" Sam asked from behind me. Teresa then started to walk away from us, walking to the armed vehicles that parked a little bit away.

"I think they are here to help." Mikaela said, answering Sam's unanswered question.

I didn't say anything since I was looking around me to take in the place we were in. The city had tall buildings with maybe 2-5 floors in them. Some had more since they could have been apartment complexes.

A tall woman with red fiery hair then walked towards us as she talked to a big, black radio. She stopped in front of us and put away her radio behind her pants. She held up her right hand and shook Sam's, Mikaela's and I's hand.

"Hi. I'm Becky, Teresa's bestie, but don't tell her that since she would deny it, her second in command, and the only best medical personnel you would ever meet. Are you ready to bleed, sweet like a pig, and cry like never before?" She said, smiling a megawatt smile that puts the sun to shame. Her cheery personality made me want to smile right back insanely.

"What?" Sam said, confused.

"Good! Welcome to the team." Becky said.

"What the fuck?" Mikaela whispered behind me and I couldn't help but smile.

Becky then walked away and started to shout at the radio that she took out again, telling people to 'get into positions.'

"I think this is the point where we have to start putting our brains to work and think where we have to hide the cube. Any objections?" I said. I slowly turned around to face them while I held the alien child.

Sam nodded and Mikaela grimaced. It was interesting to see how the faces of these two people in front of me- one that is blood related- changes constantly with what they were thinking. So I can just imagine that Sam was not paying any attention and just staring out into space while Mikaela was trying to accept the fact that things were just about to get real- not that it was already.

I nodded back and then turned around when I then heard my family-in-laws arguing loudly with the lovely Captain Lennox and his charming second-in-command.

I grimaced and shook my head back and forth. This was not the moment to be arguing. What is the matter with them?

I sighed, hating the fact that I was just about to leave the nice warmth of the cube.

I walked to the four people and coughed behind Jose, who glanced at me with an annoyed expression. I smiled sarcastically in return.

"Ya'll do know that we are standing in the middle of the road with pedestrians standing around the sidelines, gaping at all the cars and weapons and probably thinking that we are about to create another nine-eleven, right?" I said. They all stopped arguing and turned to look at me. Teresas expression then flashed from expressionless to guilt and then stayed expressionless.

"She's right." Lennox said. He then turned to Epps and took out a radio, giving it to him. "Here. Take this. It's a shortwave radio, but it'll have to do."

"Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?" Epps said, holding the weird looking radio. It wasn't just weird. It was bizarre. Never in my life would I have thought of seeing a thing that old. It was probably related to a dinosaur.

"Well, you're supposed to use them! It's all we got!" Lennox exclaimed. He started walking away, moving to a group of soldiers from his platoon that were standing a bit away from us.

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things. Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Epps mumbled. He then turned to the sky, looking for an aircraft flying nearby.

"While you're at that, we'll get the civilians out of the way and create a blockade. Common!" Teresa said, motioning for Jose to follow her.

I grinned, and turned around and jogged to Sam and Mikaela. "Epps is going to radio call an aircraft and so whatever while Teresa and Jose are going to clear the streets." I said.

"That's good. Now come on and let's start looking. We better not waste any more time standing." Mikaela said. She grabbed Sam's upper right bicep and started dragging him to the middle of the street, surrounded by men and women that were running- more like sprinting- around and getting into positions that I have no idea of.

I followed along, patting the child's head as it trembled in my hold. It was like he or she could tell that something bad was about to happen and I or anyone wouldn't like it.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Lennox yelled from far behind me. I then turned halfway and looked up at the pastel blue sky to see an aircraft coming towards us in high speeds.

Well looks like the air support completes the package of the start of a total war. Sweet.

I turned back around, not giving the aircraft a second look. I don't think it would have mattered much since I didn't know how to interpret the punch that was aimed at my gut. Like I said before, I never listened to my gut or instincts and I wished I had.

* * *

 **A/N: Just so you all know, I don't have a Beta and so it is difficult to look for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

 **Wooooooooo!**

 **It's already been and year since I started this Fanfict and we have made it. AWESOME!**

 **Happy one year anniversary to this fanfict!**

 **So, I am freezing my hands off typing this, but I'd just love to say that I love you all. You have stayed and supported this story this far, I am so happy to say that 2016 wasn't so bad.**

 **I'd been busy reading three menacingly long chapters of my AP US History book, and so it has been time consuming, and now I have to do an essay and have an outline done by the end of this week. Damn.**

 **Oh well, I hope you all had a good New Years. I know I did. Can't wait for the Rose Parade and all the excitement this year. Lets hope it won't turn out to be bad.**


	30. Authors Note- New Years, New News

_**Author's Note**_

 **(Sorry to all readers, but this ain't a new Chapter. I will update probably next next weekend)**

* * *

 _ **January 1, 2017!**_

 **Damn, this is** _ **Transformers: This is Crazy**_ **one year anniversary. Who knew I would be able to make it so far.**

 **Anyways, It's 2017! Woooo! That is awesome!**

 **2016 is so last year and probably one of the bad years where nothing good happened so far except for some days.**

 **So far, the only good things that has happened in 2016 for me was:**

 **1\. The moment I began this fanfict.**

 **2\. My start of my Sophomore year in High School**

 **3\. My birthday (Of course! Never forget about your own birthday)**

 **4\. Getting a new phone**

 **5\. Finally finding some new OTP's to obsess over about**

 **Tell me what are some good things that have happened to you in 2016.**

 **Anyways, guess what?!**

 **I have new ideas for the start of some new fanfictions!**

 **And I think they sound cool to me.**

 **They all have action/adventure in them with my very own OC's scrambled into the story. I don't know about the romance section or any pairings, but we'll see what happens.**

 **But first, I would love to present to you all the Summary for the next fanfict of the Transformers series, called:**

 _ **The Rise of The Fallen: This Is Ancient**_

 **Summary:**

 _ **L**_ ife is amazing, but Selena's life is a mix between great and crazy.

Starting college is a new adventure for Selena, but it sucks when you get stuck with your overly annoying brother who screams like a girl and can't bring your boyfriend along.

But tension rises all because a piece of the Allspark is gone and Sam is a walking-talking map leading to a long ancient treasure. All Selena and her team mates have to do is protect Sam and get to the treasure before Megatron and a new rising enemy does.

Can't be that hard. After all, they've done it before.

 **A sequel to** ' _ **Transformers: This is Crazy'**_

 **Wow! Is it me or does the Transformers series just get weirder and weirder?**

* * *

 **Moving on, if you are a fan of Marvel/DC, Disney, and whatever, then you might like what I have in store down below for you.**

 **So here are the Summaries of the fanfictions I have that might interest you.**

 _ **Marvel Fanfiction:**_

 **Jumper**

 _ **Summary:**_

' _Norm.'_

 _The only universe that is actually normal. Well, if you count criminals and murders littering the streets sometimes._

' _Marvel.'_

 _One of many universes with super-powered beings that protect the innocent and others to create crime._

' _Earth. '_

 _A lovely planet that hosts one of the intelligent life beings that I protect. It's a really pretty planet that looks like a marble._

' _Humans.'_

 _The only intelligent life beings that live in the plant earth._

' _Guardian.'_

 _That's what I am. A protector and keeper of the 10, small worlds in the shape of marbles in my hold and I must make sure universes don't combine._

' _Chaos.'_

 _The only word I have to describe what would happen if universes collided._

 _A_ lexandra Rae Hamilton- smart, witty, and an optimistic 17-year old teenager. She'd rather stay out of trouble and make sure everything goes the way it's planned.

"Then why the Hell am I in the middle of nowhere with a weird as bitch that keeps saying that I'm the 'Chosen One'! Like, what the effing Gods! Is she insane!"

I grimace and push her aside- Anyways, meet our other lovely character, Vivian Frank Baron. She's our emotionless, smart, and amazing captain obvious lady with the tendency to pop out of nowhere and annoy the heck out of Alexandra.

"I'm just stating the fact that this will not end well."

"Oh yeah? I didn't know that!"

Oh great, you see that? That's the remains of the fourth wall.

 _S_ omethings just don't go the way they should.

Being gone for a week can change things. Especially when you discover that someone has entered a place that they aren't supposed to be.

Alexandra is sent to the task to help Guardian Vivian Baron to capture the intruder and make sure things go back to normal, but not everything goes as plan.

Especially when one enters the Marvel's Universe. There is destruction bound to occur.

 **Well, this Marvel Fanfiction summary doesn't really give out much info of what's it all about, but to sum it all up, it's about my two OC's who enter the Marvel Universe in a mission to stop someone from changing the Universe and inflict chaos upon it. This means they'll meet our lovely superheroes and mutants as well as our villains.**

 **The storyline will be set during? Or after? The comics Civil War? I have no idea yet, but I'll get to that.**

* * *

 **Moving on:** _ **Disney: Zootopia Fanfiction**_

 **Small Yet Unbreakable**

 _ **Summary:**_

' _Fear, treachery, blood lust;_

 _Thousands of years ago these were the forces that ruled our world. A world where prey were scared of predators. And predators had an uncontrollable, biological urge to maim, and maul, and kill_

 _Back then, the world was divided into two: Vicious predator, or meek prey._

 _But over time, we evolved, and moved beyond or primitive savage ways. Now predator and prey live in harmony. And every young mammal has multitudinous opportunities._

 _It may seem impossible to small minds, but, just 211 miles away, stands the great city of Zootopia. Where our ancestors first joined together in peace, and declared that anyone can be anything!'_

 _ **J**_ udy Laverne Hopps, first female bunny to actually be in a police force, but that doesn't stop prejudice from pushing her down to a mere carrot farmer.

Growing up wasn't simple and as an adult, it ain't any better.

No one believes that she can be able to do her job and no seriousness is taken lightly on her. All she's ever wanted was to be a cop and now she is nothing, but a Meter Maid.

 _ **N**_ ick Piberius Wilde won't let anyone see that they get to him. Whether it's sticks and stones or prejudice and bias.

After all, what's a fox to do when all he is is a lowly con-fox with no future to pursue and a dream that has been long broken.

 _ **S**_ omething suspicious in the city of Zootopia is going on and it's reopening a huge scar from the past that would break prey and predator.

Judy L. Hopps is now up to the task to fix things and bring the city together with the help of a lovely, charming, sly fox.

They shall put their bias aside and put their minds to the task,- except for emotions since no one can hide from their emotions- bringing the infamous criminals to justice.

Let's hope nothing breaks their lovely friendship, even if the the city splits into two groups: Predator and Prey.

 **Damn! That there is a spinoff, maybe a little AU of Zootopia.**

* * *

 **Next Fanfiction:** _ **The Gallagher Girls:**_

 **I'd Tell You The Truth, But then I'd Have To Kill You**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **T**_ his is way too easy.

I mean, it's not supposed to be easy, but it just felt like it. Digging inside of the blue recycling bin, I searched for the green soda can and a yellow slip that the old man had just thrown away five minutes and thirty-two seconds ago.

There was totally nothing wrong with that, unless you were a normal person. But then again, I was nowhere near normal.

I wrapped my right hand over the green can that was luckily stuck to the yellow slip. The soda can was green and had white writing on it to describe the ingredients in the drink. Some of the ingredients that were put in the drink weren't even mentioned as they were kept a secret. I, for I have connections, knew what was in it.

Pulling my hand out of the bin with the can, I twirled around and smiled, for my mission was accomplished. What I didn't expect was to be caught red handed.

* * *

 _ **K**_ atherine has enough on her plate.

Daughter to the headmistress of the T.I.C.T.C. Organization, she has tests with her name written on them, family dinners on every Saturday night, and a CoveOps instructor who just seems to be like Hades except as a woman.

She's all set up to enter the world of assassinations and espionage, except nothing has prepared her for what she will get herself into:

Boys and they are really dangerous, especially the hot ones.

 **OMG! I Can't believe I'm still inlove with The Gallagher Girls Series!**

* * *

 _ **The Gallagher Girls:**_

 **The Difficulties Of Keeping Secrets**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **S**_ ometimes there are moments when we wish to be the opposite gender that we are now.

As a male, or teenage boy, I sometimes have these moments were I just want to pull my hair off and scream in agony as I stared at Tony babble on and on about rumors that a) are false or b) are true.

I was having that moment right now.

"Oh, also, I heard that we are getting a new teacher, who is, by the way, a woman. That is weird since we don't normally get new teachers, bet hey, I ain't complaining." Tony said as others surrounded him.

I facepalmed and sighed. Everything Tony said was ridiculous and unbelievable.

I desperately wished to just disappear or at least get far away from this place. Even if it means being a girl.

 _ **C**_ ameron Morgan, aka. 'Chameleon' is done with being locked up at school surrounded with arrogant boys and little to no freedom. All he wants to do is go out into town and relax.

As the son of the headmistress of his school, everyone expects him to be in the loop and know everything and anything that happens inside the school. Especially when the school then gets a new guest to teach CoveOps. To bad, because not even him and his troupe know everything. Not even about girls.

So it's no wonder when he gets mixed up in a mess that involves a girl and love.

 _ **G**_ allagher Academy for Exceptional Young Men is no ordinary school. It is a top secretive school for young men to become spies.

The new school year has begun and the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Men is just getting started for new students and more mischief to begin.

* * *

 **Oh My Cheese Crackers!**

 **I am so excited, I can just feel my heartbeating. Gah!**

 **Anyways, don't worry. I won't start or post any of these fanfict, well not yet. I am more focused on Transformers: This Is Crazy for it is my number one priority.**

 **Hope to see yah next time with an actual chapter.**

 **~Cheerio~**

 _ **P.S. I will put a voting poll up for you readers to decide what Fanfiction I should create after I finish with Transformers: This Is Crazy.**_

 _ **Good Luck Voting!**_


	31. Chapter XXVI

**Authors Note at the bottom of the story cause we all know you don't want to read an A/N at the beginning of a story.**

 **So, read on, readers!**

* * *

 **Not Ready!**

 _ **Selena's P.O.V**_

War isn't pretty.

And by pretty, I don't just mean by the sights, but of course of how many lives are wasted over something that many didn't wish to be involved in. It brings blood shed, breaks families, and makes people suffer. I never experienced war firsthand, but as I stood there, my back turned to the shouting and screaming as the loud roar of an aircraft engine came closer, I knew war just tuned up into a new level than ever before.

But what was truly amazing about war was of the determination, fear, and bravery that the warriors held. They withstood their enemies and made sure their fear didn't stand in their line of work. An emotional person was no good.

Bravery was hard to come upon on. Many put up a front to appear strong, but deep inside they were weak. Brave people were always those who knew what they were battling against and they never gave up on what they believed in. It's probably why I saw Optimus Prime as a brave and strong leader, for he seemed like he knew what he was doing and he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect those he cared for. I didn't know him that good, but deep inside, I had the feeling he was different. I wasn't afraid to admit that I looked up at him not to just listen to his calming yet commanding voice, but because he made me feel safe.

"It's Starscream! Back up! Everyone take cover!" Someone yelled. I didn't know who, but who ever it was was warning us of the incoming danger.

The shouts and yells of the people all of a sudden became background noises as slowly I turned around, holding the alien youngling on my hands, and watched the skies to see that an aircraft was actually getting lower and aiming its weapons at us.

"Nancy! Pull up a shield!" Teresa shouted, yelling at a brunette who stood next to Longshot. I was kinda surprised to see Longshot was here since the last time I saw him was when Mikaela, Sam and I fell from Optimus Prime's shoulder and onto the hold of Bumblebee. Now that experience was thrilling.

Longshot stood tall and proud, almost feline with how he stared at the jet with those electric, blue eyes he had. He was wearing black, from neck to toe. His grey hair was all tousled back and forth, some of it sticking up in attention. A nasty green bruise was on his left cheek, a little bit of green drying up on his left lip. I was worried he might have gotten into a fight, but since he was an alien from another planet, I'm guessing who ever he fought with might have ended up worse than he was.

"I can't. If I do, all of my energy will be used up!" The woman yelled back. She was tall, had light brown hair with red highlights and she looked like a thug. I wasn't sure what to make out of her, but to me she looked like she's seen everything.

"Bumblebee!" Ironhide then yelled, standing up on his two feet. He was moving towards a delivery truck, Bumblebee not far behind. "Back Up! Back up!" He said once again, shooing away some of the flabbergasted crowd that stood gawking at the two alien robots. I know how they probably felt for I was once like them.

"No, no, no! Move!" Lennox commanded, backing up and motioning for everyone to get away from the one named Starscream.

I backed up slowly, confused for I had no idea where I was supposed to go. Am I really supposed to be here? I didn't feel strong enough to help protect everyone. Maybe Teresa was wrong. I wasn't strong.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Someone yelled.

I then felt a hand grab my upper portion of my right arm, pulling me to turn around. I turned and stared at Sam, watching as he stared at me worriedly. "Come on, Lena!" He said. Mikaela stood a little far behind him, holding the Allspark with both of her hands. I frowned and shook my head.

"Go on without me." I had no idea why I said that. I should be worried and try to find cover, but instead I was telling my brother and his crush to run on without me.

I pulled away from Sam and turned around, running towards some people that fell down on the ground trying to escape.

"Come on! Get up!" I shouted at them, trying to encourage them to get up and away from here. I wasn't sure if I was making improvement in clearing the streets since some of the people seemed deaf.

"Nancy! I don't give a hell! Just pull up a shield!" Teresa shouted, running towards a black motorcycle. The bike then transformed quickly, the black armor folding and unfolding as the alien Cybertronian then stood up and kneeled down, shielding Teresa with a shield that formed from its left arm.

Nancy, the woman with the red highlights then ran towards the middle of the road, her back turned to me. I had no idea what she was doing, but whatever it was must be taking away her energy.

"Incoming!' Ironhide shouted, pulling the delivery truck up with the help from Bee. Starscream then shot a missile which then hit the truck. It exploded and I had no idea what else happened since my view then turned to me seeing and almost kissing the black ground.

I reached my hands up and tried as much as I could to not hurt the two alien younglings with me, my forehead hitting the dirty ground. I groaned and coughed, trying to get up from the ground slowly, but my muscles ached. I think I ended up in getting some new bruises on me.

My ears ringed with an irritation buzz that was loud and slowly drifting into a minimum. I sat up, still groaning and holding on tightly the alien youngling. The poor thing whimpered and curled into a ball and I was worried that he was injured. I ended up searching him for any dents, scratches or any wounds that was leaking green on him. When I found nothing, I then pat my shoulder, thinking Kain was there, but he wasn't. I gasped when he wasn't and looked behind me thinking he was standing or sitting there, but he wasn't either. I looked back, calling out Kain's name with a soft tone.

A soft ringtone sounded and I looked down to see my phone on the ground, or at least Kain in his other form. I sighed in relief and grabbed him, bringing him up to hug him along with the scared youngling.

"I'm so sorry. I will not let that happen again." I said. I was scared, worried that someone had ended up dying. I felt something warm and wet crawl down from my right cheek, stopping at my chin.

I wasn't sure if it was blood, but I didn't care. I would sacrifice my life to protect these two kids.

Kain then transformed and cooed at me, hugging me back. I sniffed and looked around us to see dust settling down from the sky. Pavement and concrete along with debris was everywhere, some of it still scorching hot or just warm. I slowly got stood up from the ground, huffing and trying not to get big whiffs of the burnt part of the city.

Screams, cries, and confusion was long gone thrown out the of the equation. All that was left was fear and the anticipation that all this would be over soon. Of course, things aren't what they always seem.

Someone shouted if everyone was okay. No one responded to that one person as others went to go help pick up or just help random people.

I looked to where Sam once was to see him standing up, frozen in place. Mikaela stood right behind him and in shock. I smiled grimly and started walking to them slowly since my left leg was protesting against me a little.

Whatever injuries I had weren't so bad. In fact, it made me feel like I had just finished exercising on a hot day with little to no water and limbs ready to fall off of me any second now.

I shuffled and stopped behind him with Mikaela by my side. Lifting my right arm, I grabbed his right shoulder and shook him to snap him out of whatever daze he was in.

"Sam?" I asked as he didn't respond to me shaking his shoulders.

An electric groan up ahead was heard and debris shifted. Pebbles fell down from a pile of debris as someone next to it shifted.

I looked beyond Sam and ahead of him to see black and yellow covered with dirt and smeared with a black substance. A vibrant green liquid flowed slowly out of the wounds he had and he whimpered as his upper legs scraped against the black tarred road.

My breath hitched up and I held it in as long as I could, suffocating myself without even noticing it. I took a step forward and laid my head against Sam's back, closing my eyes tight as I tried to get the image out of my head.

I could not believe it. I hadn't been expecting this and I knew I should have. I should have expected someone to get injured. Heck, I knew someone was bound to get hurt, but I just didn't expect Bumblebee to be injured already.

I bit my lip and snapped my eyes open as Bee then groaned again, moving towards Mikaela, Sam and I. I looked up from Sam's back to see Bee looking at Sam, his gaze shifting towards me as I peeked behind Sam.

I bit my lip and held his gaze, watching as he groaned again in pain.

Sam then whispered something and moved away from me and towards Bee, talking to him and shouting for someone to help. I didn't know what he was saying as I paid no mind to connect the dots and know that he was trying to sooze Bee and call out for medical attention. All I could ever think of was why this was happening and even to Bee, the sweet little bumblebee that was sweeter than candy.

A tear feel down from my right cheek, mixing with the small trail of blood that was running down on the side of my face.

"Bumblebee." I whispered his name. His electric eyes moved away from me, cutting of the small connection we had as he shifted his attention to Sam.

I whimpered softly and took a step back, watching as Sam talked to Bee with a scared expression on his face.

I didn't like this. Not at all. I hated the fact that Sam was scared. I hated that people were in danger. I hated that Bee was injured, but most of all, I hated how weak I felt.

Kain cooed again in my hold, peaking out to stare at Bee. I shifted my arms so I could block away his view. I looked down at Kain and at the other unnamed alien Cybertronian. I seriously need to name him or her.

I grimaced and lightly whispered to them, "Can you two transform into your alt-forms for me please?" I asked them. I choose not to tell them why, mostly because I didn't want to waste my breathe and tell them it was for their own safety. Heck, they probably already knew that since they choose to comply and not get stubborn with me and ask questions.

I grabbed my bag again and placed the two different phones, one slightly bigger than the other, inside the bag. My fingertips lightly brushed against another hard object and I decided to take that out. It was probably some debris that has managed to get inside my bag. How? I'd rather not answer that.

Instead of picking out a rock, it turned out to be a gun. A small gun. I don't think it could be compared to a handgun, but whatever it is, it isn't man-made. Well, I think it isn't.

I zipped close my bag a little halfway and then glance back up quickly as I heard Sam yell once again in his obnoxious distress call that made me want to kill someone. I put the small handgun inside my back pocket- mental note: Don't ever put a gun inside your back pockets- and briskly walked towards Sam's side, deciding to stop being a bystander and actually do something.

Bee was looked like he was in pain, but he was trying to soak it up and push the pain away. I sniffed and brushed away a couple of tears that sneaked down my eyelids.

"You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay." Sam kept repeating. He was trying to be strong and hoping for Bee to sit up, but I was afraid of Bee getting more hurt.

I squat down next to Sam and placed my hands on Bee's shoulders, pushing him down and trying to keep him from moving a lot. Bee groaned and I started to brush my hand on his shoulder to soothe him as best as I could.

"It's okay, Bee. It's okay. Just stay and don't move too much." I said.

"No, Lena. He has to sit up. He has to." Sam said and forcefully removed my hands away from Bee. Bee groaned in pain, as if the removal of my touch hurt him gravely.

"Sam! Stop it! You're hurting him. He has to stop moving him to much or he'll lose more of his blood." I said. I grabbed on to Sam and turned him to face me. "We need to get him out of here. Right now, this place is going to turn into a battle field and we need to get the heck of of dodge. You hear me? Lets help him get the hell out of here."

Sam nodded and he returned to look at Bee, telling him to sit up a little. My bottom lip quivered and I felt like sobbing like a baby. I stood up and looked all around me, seeing our allies fighting against the evil Decepticons and the remains of the debris left from the explosion of Starscream's attack.

I then spotted a white and blue tow truck up ahead the road parked along the sidewalk. No one was in it and neither was it damaged, and I knew we could use it like a wheel chair for Bee.

I huffed and puffed and then turned to Bee, gulping the saliva that filled in my mouth.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Bee." I whispered and then turned to look at Mikaela, who stood a couple feet away squatting down and clutching onto a rock.

I took a deep breathe and walked towards her. I grabbed the hand that held the rock and took it away from her, throwing it behind me. I grabbed both of her shoulders and had her face me completely, then went all commando.

"Mik, Mik. Listen to me and listen clearly. There is a white and blue tow truck behind you that probably still has gas. I know that you know how to hotwire a car and I need you to do that. I need you to bring that car towards us and help strap Bee on it so that we can take him out of here. Can you do that? Can you do it? Tell me now." My nails dug into her shoulders and she yelped in pain.

I removed my hands and Mikaela rubbed her shoulders.

"Yeah, I can do it. I can do it." She said, muttering the last to herself. She looked at the tow truck behind her and said confidently to herself, "I can do it."

I smiled, and grabbed her hand before she could leave. She turned to look at me and I gave her a hug, closing my eyes and squeezing her tightly.

"Don't die, please. You got this covered. I believe in you." I said and let go of her. I smiled and moved back away from her. Mikaela smiled back and started to run towards the tow truck.

I turned around to look at Bee just to see that he was already looking at me. I smiled weakly and brushed another stray tear.

"Don't worry. You got this, girl. You got this." I tried to reassure myself and hoped it was working.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello?!**

 **This is weird or at least for me.**

 **Why? Because it's been ages since I've written anything on here!**

 **Seriously, it has been a long time and my fingers feel clumsy or maybe that's just me.**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry. I know I haven't posted anything online and I'm disappointed in myself. It's been what? Two-three months? It sure feels like it has been more than that.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Now that I have finished my Junior year in high school and now in summer vacations! (Woohooo) I now have time to write and continue this story!**

 **Yeaaaaaaahhhhh! LET ME HEAR SOME NOISE!**

 **Jk, I can't hear any of y'all from where I'm at.**

 **I'm in the process of making the next chapter and this time our main female character will actually do something instead of chickening out and balling her eyes out. It's about a matter of time she snaps and attacks.**

 **You'll just have to wait for the next Saturday or Sunday.**

* * *

 **OH, AND BTW, I HAD ACTUALLY LOST MY MUSE AND INSPIRATION DURING MY TIME IN SCHOOL (curse you school!), BUT WHEN VACATIONS ARRIVED AND I WENT TO NEVADA (Aye! Has anyone been to Nevada? Cool state if you ask me, but to many Casinos for my taste) I HAD WENT TO THE MOVIE THEATERS AND WATCHED _TRANSFORMERS: THE LAST NIGHT_. I HAVE BEEN INSPIRED AND MY MUSE IS BACK!**

 **I'M SO HAPPY CAUSE I CAN RETURN TO TYPING AND SATISFYING YOU READERS!**

 **BTW, THE MOVIE WAS FANTASTIC (It could just be me, but I loved the movie. It has inspired me). AFTER WATCHING THE ENDING OF THAT MOVIE (** **No spoilers. I don't like to spoil anything) I AM SURE THERE WILL BE A SIX INSTALLMENT TO THE MOVIE FRANCHISE.**

 **GOD! WHY AM I STILL TYPING WITH CAPS LOCK? F*CK IT, I LOVE TYPING IN CAPS LOCK. IT'S FUN!**

 **JOIN ME, JOIN THE CAPS LOCK SIDE!**

* * *

 **^^I need help -_-**


	32. Chapter XXVII

**_Response to comments:_**

 ** _Guest: *wink wink* I had planned for his death since the beginning! *Wink wink* *Smirks and cackles terribly, choking on thin air*.*Whispers* Just kidding._**

 ** _Skittlesdeb: Thank you! You are awesome!_**

* * *

 **Ready, Set, Fire!**

 **Selena's P.O.V.**

When we were eight, Sam and I would go out to the back alley of our house to play with the other kids in our neighborhood. The alley was like our secret hideout where no cars or adults would bother us. It was almost empty except for the soccer net and the basketball course we had made there.

Anyways, we would hang out with the other kids and play random games. One of them was cops and robbers or just plain ol' tag. Real nice at the time. But there was one game that I truly hated and that was a water gun fight.

Every summer we would have a water gun fight with two teams. Sam and I were in the blue team or in other words, the loser team. I'm not lying, my team sucked and we sucked like hell. I was practically the last one standing all the time and the last one standing was always ganged up upon. Everywhere I ran, I was cornered and shot upon. I hated it. The feel of the cold water should have felt refreshing under the heat of the sun, but my feelings and ego were always bruised. The shouts and screams of the other team as they won the game were always the worst. It made me feel like crap. And the disappointment on the faces of my team, especially the ones on Sam's face was like I had just killed their puppies, and I might as well have.

We never actually won a single game and I started to lose hope of ever winning. I hated the game so much, I lost interest in playing with the other kids and Sam followed along. Sooner than later, everyone stopped playing and the back alley of our house was abandoned.

The point is, I was starting to feel like I was back in those water gun fights and with them brought the lose of hope. I can't give up now, not when the survival of the whole world is counting on us.

Small pieces of debris seemed to fall from the sky as they pelted and rained down on us. Smoke rose from demolished buildings and the ground shook from the stomps of the Cybertronians. People kept running away while the brave and stupid hid under the protection of pieces of cement.

Rachet kept close by to us and hid behind a building, shooting at the Decepticon that was at the other side of the street. Ironhide was doing the same, but he was being a little more bold and was standing out in the open, shooting at his enemy as he shouted curse words- I hope they were curse words- at them. Jaz had ran off somewhere, but I could still hear his voice far off.

Captain Lennox had hid with his team near their cars and shooting their guns at the Decepticons. It was pretty useless and pitiful since the bullets weren't doing any damage to the enemy. Teresa, heck I don't know where she ran off to, but her team were spread out everywhere, from up the roofs of buildings to the bruised and damaged ground of the streets. They were using a similar gun that Longshot had used to help get Sam away from the Decepticon, Barricade.

"Come on, Decepticon punk!"

I was then roughly turned around and grabbed upon by Jose, who was panting. He squat down and brought me along with him, hiding behind a turned over vehicle. He has a busted lip with a small trail of blood going down from the right side. Dirt was on top of his hair and his tanned skin seemed like it was burning from the sun. I could see that he was sweating badly and it looked like it stung when it mixed with his busted lip and scrapped cheek. Compared to him, I think he looked way better than I was.

"Hey, Lena." He paused and was grabbing something from one of his bags on him. He took out a gun that was glowing green lines on the sides. It was just like the one Longshot gave me. "Here. Take this. You know how to shoot, right?" He said, giving me the weapon. I didn't dare grab it since he made me question myself for the hundredth time.

I did not know how to shoot a gun.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jose exclaimed. He seemed to know I didn't know anything about shooting a gun. It's one thing to know the parts of a gun and how to take it apart and put it together, but it's another thing when you shoot one.

"Well, sorry! But the last time I checked, no one teaches a teenager to shoot! Especially a freaking alien gun."

Jose sighed and nevertheless gave me the weapon. "Here, just take it. You only press the trigger when you really want to shoot, got it? Okay."

A blast not far away from us sent out another smog of dirt and debris at us. We placed our hands on the backs of our necks and looked down at the ground, with eyes closed.

Someone not far away shouted out for Jose, and he looked up, calling out back that he'll be there. He looked back to me and gave me a fist bump.

When he left, I too got away from the vehicle before it too got blast to oblivion.

"It's Megatron! Retreat!" Jazz shouted.

A shot from the enemy's weapon was shot way to close for comfort, and I had to change course to where I was going. I turned around, and ran to the other side of the street, dodging debris and hot plasma shots. The sun wasn't helping either when we were in freaking Nevada.

"Fall back!" Ratchet yelled.

I stopped near the blue mailbox that sat near the corner of the street, hiding behind it from the enemies. I peeked out to see the scary alien tank still standing and shooting at us, but I couldn't see Megatron or any other Decepticon, which made me worry.

"Fall back! Selena, get the hell out of there!" Teresa exclaimed. She was standing on top of a car, waving her hands crazy as fear clung to her eyes. She was looking at something at the sky and I followed her gaze up to a building near me.

At the very top stood Megatron, leader of the Decepticons and he didn't seem to pleased. His crazy eyes were a very bright and electric red-orange. His body was a very shiny silver with the rays of the sun bouncing from his armor. His sharp hands curled as well did the corners of his mouth, his sharp, rusty teeth bared. He was snarling mad, like a rabid animal that was in a small cage.

"Insects." He growled lowly as he stared back at me with those eyes that brought terror to me.

I gasped and fell backwards, crawling back as he moved forward, reaching down to grab me. I wanted to shriek as his pointy fingers almost reached me, but then the shout of an Autobot snapped me from my fear.

"Why don't'cha pick on som'one yah own size, Megatron?!" Jazz shouted as he then jumped and hit Megatron's jaw. Megatron shouted and moved back, grabbing at his jaw as he glared at Jazz.

I quickly got up and ran away from them, tripping over a couple of debris and my two left feet. I then ran into an alleyway, stopping and resting against the right wall. I coughed and grabbed at my sides where it hurt like if I had stomach cramps all over again. My vision blurred, but returned back to normal. God, why was this happening again?

Once I got my breath back and my body stopped hurting, I straightened back up, turned around, and ran back to where I left Jazz and Megatron.

I stopped when I saw Megatron holding Jazz, who was still yelling at Megatron. I was dumbfounded at the sight of Megatron holding Jazz easily. From what I could see down here, Jazz was very small compared to Megatron and that made me wonder if anyone can ever take him down.

Megatron seemed ready to tear apart Jazz and that made me scared. I didn't want for him to die, even if I barely even knew the guy. Sure, we may have just met yesterday- wow, this all just happened under two days- but, he didn't deserve a death that Megatron was about to give him.

I took out both alien guns and pointed them up at Megatron. Oh, how much I wished I knew what I was doing, because I had no idea what I was doing. Where was I supposed to point? Do I point at his head or maybe his chest? What if I miss and accidentally shoot at Jazz?

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?" Jazz exclaimed towards Megatron. Megatron looked displeased and ready to kill.

"Oh god." I placed both of my pointer fingers on the triggers and then I felt a weird sensation from the guns. Both of the guns then transformed, the base of the weapons getting longer and clutched onto both of my wrists and arms.

The barrel of the gun elongated and pulsed green as I pressed on the trigger, a green plasma shot shooting towards Megatron. The blast hit Megatron below his neck and shoulder, making him drop Jazz as he was shoved back a step or two.

Even though the blast was intended for Megatron, the effect of the shot also pushed me back, hitting the wall behind me hard.

I slumped against the wall a little and Jazz got up from the ground muttering to himself, "Frag! I thought I jus' saw Primus."

Megatron roared and he returned for more, spotting me immediately. He snarled and bared his teeth at me, "You slagging Insect!"

I'm guessing he was cursing at me and I was very insulted that he called me an insect. I hated insects. They where puny, annoying and carried diseases. Wow, I think I know why he calls me an insect.

I clenched my teeth and my muscles stiffened, then quickly turned around and ran back through the alleyway I appeared from. I really wanted to scream and flail my arms around like a crazy banshee, but I knew that if I did, it would slow me down.

Huge movements of a giant chasing me from up the rooftops was what got me moving forward. Rocks of cement from the buildings that made the alleyway fell down behind me, basking the background with smoke and debris. The roaring of the giant bucket of metal chased me to the end of the alleyway, it's hand appearing at the end to grab me.

I yelled and rolled down, accidentally pressing on the trigger and letting a shot of the plasma gun shoot towards the alleyway and lamppost. A right side of the alleyway fell apart and the lamppost at the left fell down, hitting the ground. Megatron yelled and fell down behind me from the unbalanced building that topedover.

I got back up from the ground and ran towards the main street where the fight was near, crashing right into Sam. We both fell, and I felt the hold of the weapons let go of me. The guns shot accidentally when they hit the ground, the plasma from the shots hitting random buildings and breaking the glass. We both groaned and looked up at each other, wondering why we where both running.

Behind him I could see a Decepticon being held back by Ironhide, whom where battling. Sam gasped besides me, looking shocked at what was behind me, in which that being was Megatron. I looked down at the object Sam held, the miniature Allspark shining from the sun. I could see my reflection on the holly object, blue waves moving out like the waves at a beach.

"Shit." Sam said.

Shit was right. We both could hear Megatron's yells and the big stomps of the Transformer as he ran towards us.

I quickly got up and grabbed Sam by his wrists, trying to pull him up. "Come on! Get up, Sam." I said. Sam quickly snapped out of it and got up, wrapping his hand around mines and pulling us away from Megatron.

We ran away from the battle and the Decepticons, and I had no idea where we would go to hide the cube.

"Where are we going?!" I asked Sam.

We kept running as fast as we could, jumping over potholes on the ground and swerving back and forth from flying debris. All I could think of is: this is crazy!

"To the building to hide the cube." He said breathing hard through his mouth. It sounded like he had asthma and was finding it hard to breathe. It was scathing the bell out of me.

"What building? Sam, there are plenty of buildings around us!"

"To the one building with the angels!"

"Angels?!"

"Yeah. Angels."

What the heck?

Sam had pointed to a tall building that had praying angels at the rooftops. The building looked old and worn with pigeons cooing near the statues and flying off when the noises of the battle got close to them.

Sam then fell, hit by a car that was coming from the right. I was dragged along and felt the huge waves of the Allspark energy as it hit the ground. Sam ground from below me as I had fell on top of him. My head hurt from hitting the gravelled ground and my sides hurt even more since Sam had elbowed me on my belly.

I groaned and got up, hearing Megatrons shout. I grabbed the cube from the ground and helped Sam back up, then gave the driver of the car the middle finger.

Sam and I continued to run, jumping and serving side to side. The building with the angels got closer and I could see that it was once a church that has beeping unused for a while. The doors where closed, but Sam was able to open them.

We entered the building and ran down the middle of the aile, passing the stain of the cross on the wall and the bunch of colored murals. Sam opened a random door that hopefully was the stairwell. We where in luck.

We ran up the wooden stairs, the creams and groans telling us that the wood was weak. Megatron kept roaring and callings out to us, still the insulting bastar that he was.

Midway up to the top, the bottom of the stairs fell apart and a big boom happened, Megatron appearing like a demon out of hell. He was climbing up the stairwell, using anything that helped him climb

Just looking dow at him brought terror to me with his beady, red-orange eyes and mega sharp teeth that could rival a shark.

Sam climbed up a metal ladder and opened the hatch to the top. He went through first and I climbed up next, giving him the cube first before I got up and out of the building.

I turned and closed the hatch, hoping for some reason that the hatch would keep the ugly bucket of alien metal out.

Of course, no shit like that ever happened in reality.

Sam gave me the cube and he grabbed my wrists while he held the red cylinder object to his other hand. He scraped the cylinder at a cement statue of an angel, lighting the red flare up. It sparkled red and glowed brightly. He brought us to the edge of the rooftop and he brought the flare up, signaling an incoming helicopter.

The chopper came towards us and the doors of the bladed vehicle moved open, man dressed in a black vest reaching out for the cube. I moved forward and reached over to give the cube towards them, but then Sam shouted, "No!" and grabbed my wrists, pulling me back as the tail of the helicopter exploded and went down in a trail of smoke and flames.

I looked towards the right at the sounds of a satisfied cackle, seeing a triangular shaped Cybertraonian. The thing looked like frail child, with the wings of a F-22 fighter plane behind his back. His legs where skinny and he looked like he had high heels for feet. His sharp nails was grabbing onto the dome of the building next door while his other hand was moving down after sending a rocket towards the helicopter. He was smiling and his teeth where also sharp and dirty, but not as sharp as the tin metal leader. His height was on the short side, which made me think he was like that assistant to Dr. Frankenstein for some reason. He too had beady, red-orange eyes the creeper the bell out of me.

He then transformed into the F-22 fighter plane and flew away as building we where on then exploded because of the angry tin metal leader.

He roared as he finally got through to the roof of the building, sending debris and wood out flying. Sam grabbed me and took us to hide behind the angel statue.

"I smell you, children. Give me the cube, and I shall let you live to be my pets!" He hissed out as he fully got out of the building.

I held onto the cube with one arm and the other held onto Sam as he grabbed onto the statue. I was scared of falling down to my death, but so was I afraid of facing another certain death that involved Megatron.

"No!" Sam answered. I squeezed my eyes tight, praying mentally that we would live long enough to see tomorrow. I felt like I was 8 years old again, cornered by three grinning boys holding the green and yellow waterguns.

"Then die!" Megatron yelled and then, the statue of the praying angel broke.

Sam let go of the demolished statue and we once again fell down to our eternal death screaming.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey-o!**

 **I'm back with another chapter and OMG! I'm so excited for no reason!**

 **I apologize for not updating last Saturday or Sunday. I had problems with my WiFi las time and yesterday, I had no WiFi again, mainly because the bill wasn't played. But now, I have updated and I hope the chapter has come out to your satisfaction. If not, then, sorry.**

 **We are almost to the end, and before I start writing the second movie, I will do a post-Transformers and pre-Rise Of The Fallen. Mainly, just filling the in-betweens of the two movies. I will tell you that you _will_ need to read the in-betweens of the two movies because there will be information that will be dragged into the movies. Yeah, I know, I do way to much than needed. Oh well.**

 **Oh, and sorry about my vocabulary or spelling. My charger for my laptop stopped working and so I have no device to work on except my Amazon kindle, which I love. And also, I don't have a phone either since its, well, dead and broken.**

 **Oh well.**

* * *

 **^-^ Thanks again for sticking around and reading my fanfiction!**


	33. Chapter XXVIII

**Sorry about the late update.**

 **Oh, and sorry about my spelling. I haven't been able to reread it enough to check for spelling. It would be helpful enough if you tell about any wrong marks.**

 **thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **No Sacrifice, No Victory**

 _ **Selena's P.O.V.**_

There is this one motto that has been passed down from my father's side of the family: No Sacrifice, no victory.

Growing up, my father would always tell me and my brother the same motto when we weren't given what we wanted, and it irritated the hell out of us.

I didn't understand the meaning of the motto. What kind of sacrifice would lead us to victory? I tried to think of the knights in shining armor fighting green oger's, sacrificing their men to win, but all I could think of is the lose of the lives of the men they lost. It just looked like it would be a huge failure and a stupid sentence that was made to sound nice.

I told my father the motto was stupid and all he said, and I quote, "You'll understand someday."

That day never came for me as I grew up.

I didn't feel anything as we fell, except for the surging power omitting from the Allspark. It was nice and soothing and it helped me get rid of the image of falling from a skyscraper.

As terrifying as being squished from a Cybertronian was, I think falling to my death was on the very top of fears. Great, now I'm scared of heights.

I could feel Sam wrap his arms around me and hear our screams as we fell fast. Glass and debris rained down near us and shouts from the Autobots was heard down below.

"I got you!" Optimus shouted, and then, we stopped falling and screaming.

Since I was wrapped in Sam's arms, he took the brunt of the force as Optimus caught us on his silver, metal hand.

"Hold on to the cube!" Optimus said. I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky, seeing Megatron at the top of the skyscraper we were on. Optimus had us in one hand and his other was clinging on another skyscraper, moving down as he teared the glass and cement of the building.

Optimus, the fierce leader of the Autobots, let go and jumped down the the ground, putting us down as well. Sam and I got off his hand and stood up to look at him. His pained, blue electric eyes stared down at us, and his eyes slightly flickered down to the cube.

"You two have risked your life to protect the cube." He said. He sounded like if he was proud of our bravery. Heck, I would too.

"Oh course." Sam said. He looked at me and then squeezed my left hand as if to reassure me that everything would be alright. "No sacrifice-" Sam huffed, "No victory."

And there I understood the family motto. No sacrifice, no victory. Oh, this dark humor was killing me. I don't think it was the time to laugh, but I kept thinking that it just took the end of the world to make me realize that we need to make necessary sacrifices to save the world.

My great grandfather must have known what he was thinking when he set that motto and now it was mine to pass on.

"If I can not defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Optimus said. From the facial expressions that Optimus held, I could see that he was tired, but was willing to stay strong and keep fighting. It gave me a surge of hope, but as I looked into his eyes, that hope fell.

I had stood still in shock with my eyes wide. Would he do such a thing? Sacrifice himself and have no one else get a hold of the darn thing?

But I knew he would. It didn't take a person to know Optimus to see that he would put anyone before himself.

"Okay. Okay." Sam said besides me.

"Now go and hide behind me." Optimus said, pointing at the side of the road where it was demolished and disfigured.

The road was destroyed, some of it in tatters and what was left of it still there. Sam dragged us down to hide behind a piece of the tard road that was jutting out like the faults from San Andreas. It was deep enough to hide and small enough for only us to run through.

The ground shook once more as Megatron joined us down below, growling at Optimus Prime.

"It's you and me, Megatron." Optimus said, standing tall and ready to fight.

"No, it's just me, Prime." Megatron must really hate Optimus being a prime, since he had growled out the last words in disgust.

Optimus and Megatron then continued to brawl, throwing punches and shooting their plasma guns at each other. It was brutal and unbelievable.

"At the end of the day, one shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus said, grabbing onto Megatron and trying to throw in a hit.

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you- lose!" Megatron then pulled up his absurbed gun and shot at Optimus.

Sam grabbed my arms again and dragged us away from the fight as Starscream, the skinny grinning triangle bitch from outer space, came down to grab us.

We ran along the large trent line, trying to get away from Starscreams prying hands. We ducked and covered when something near us exploded and debris flew over us.

Optimus shouted as he crashed near an office building, destroying many floors as he fell down. Thousands of people still ran away from the fight and hundreds more lay around with nowhere to go.

Megatron grinned near us and then started to walk towards us. He seemed happy and that was not a pretty sight.

Sam groaned besides me and started to got the other way, running before Megatron got us and the Allspark.

"MINE!" He shouted.

We ran until we ran out of space in the trents. Then we had to get out and run out in open space.

"Woah!" Sam said as we were almost killed again. Megatron had shot at the ground near us, but we ran fast before any damage could be done.

Sam took us to hide behind a huge piece of debris from the road, just to ad another obstacle for Megatron.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted some more threats, but I didn't feel threatened much.

Optimus had by then gotten back up and was running towards Megatron, tackling him to the ground.

"Whoa!" I said as the ground shook. I had almost lost my balance, but I leaned against the debris.

Optimus was a little up ahead, and Megatron was farther away. Megatron groaned and was starting to crawl towards us with the malicious intent to take away the cube.

"Mine! Al-Spark-k"

Sam and I reached Optimus, Sam going right up to him to check if Optimus was alright. Optimus had pushed up from the ground and looked at us both.

"Put the cube in my chest! Now!" Optimus groaned out, spilling a little bit of the green ooze from his mouth.

He looked defeated, tired, but he was still pushing up to win this.

I didn't like what he had demanded for. Was he really going to sacrifice himself. But then again, you didn't need to know Optimus to know that he would put anyone before himself. He was on big, selfless bastard, and that just made me feel terrible.

I was very much shocked to find out that I cared for him and I didn't want him to die. Not ever.

So, I shook my head, said no and took off towards Megatron.

It was said, since the beginning, that the cube held raw energy and it was logical to know that the raw power could kill anyone if it were to come into contact with another source of energy. And if Optimus wanted me to put it into his chest to destroy it, then what was the difference in putting it in Megatron?

There was no way Optimus would have to sacrifice himself for the protection of others. I would die before he could do that.

"No, Selena! Sam!" Optimus shouted and I looked back.

Optimus was holding himself up, looking at me as Sam ran to catch up. Sam fought up and he pushed me forward, "Come on!"

We ran towards Megatron, who was still crawling towards us. He was grinning and he cackled as we then stood under him with the cube.

"Mine." Megatron uttered, rashing to grab the Allspark.

I looked towards Sam and he looked back at me.

"Together?" I asked.

Sam, the geek, the antisocial boy, the boy with the most stupidest crush, was no longer just my baby twin. He was a strong, young teen that was getting ready to be a man and that made me realize something. This would probably be the last time we ever did something together, and my heart squeezed inside me.

Sam nodded and we both looked to the cube, bringing it up and pushing it towards Megatrons chest where a glowing, blue circle was. It reminded me of the arc reactor in Iron Man's chest, but just more bigger and hidden from sight.

The Allspark came into contact with Megatrons glowing circle in his chest and then Megatron roared in pain. Red-orange sparks were coming from the contact of both energies and Megatron started to struggle, trying to get as far from the cube as he could. The cube left our hands and we backed away before we could get hit.

Megatron had gotten up to his knees and he continued to claw at his chest like if his heart was being ripped into pieces.

I gasped for more air, trying to calm down and closed my eyes. The energy from the cube was very strong now. I could feel its waves moving fast and they were large. Like gamma waves if I were to compare them.

And then, as I squeezed my eyes shut, I saw them. I don't know how since my eyes were shut, but I saw them.

They were tall, taller than a palm tree and buffy looking too. Mountains surrounded me like a circle and I was in the middle. The skies were dark and the stars twinkled from there. I could also see a white smear that looked like clouds at the sky with stars in it. I think they could it a Milky Way galaxy.

The tall, and large beings were walking towards the circle and they stood outside of it. I didn't know why they didn't get any closer. Maybe in fear of accidentally stepping on me?

By now I have come to the conclusion that they were Cybertronian by the fact that the beings had spikes coming from their heads and sharp armor on their body. I couldn't see their color or eyes or anything to describe them except that they were just grey and dark. Mysterious in a way.

One had bent down to a knee and brought their hands towards me, one finger pointed out.

The finger was large and pointy, like if the beings had long cat nails except he doesn't.

I brought up my hand and touched his finger, and then the world got brighter. I closed my eyes to shy away from the bright light, feeling a strong gust of wind hit me.

I gasped again and opened my eyes back to the world were the end almost happened. I looked around me and saw that Megatron was falling backwards, sluggishly clawing at his chest.

It was like if I've never left the earth.

Sam wrapped his hand around my left hand and squeezed it as we watched Megatrons eyes glow once then twice then three until it dimmed down into nothing but darkness.

Victory!

Megatron was dead and Optimus wasn't. The war has been won with some minor casualties, but if no sacrifices were made, then no victory would have been brought.

Optimus then got up and walked before us, bending over Megatron. He grabbed something from Megatrons chest plates, taking out a dark shard that looked like it was from the Allspark. It's probably what was left of it, a shard.

"You have left me no…" Optimus had then gotten back up, squeezing the shard in his fist, "choice, brother."

My heart squeezed inside me from the pain that was in Optimus eyes. I don't think Megatron was his actual brother, but it looked like Optimus knew Megatron well enough to have called him so. And it must have been painful to watch his friend be evil and die.

I moved my hand from Sam's, stepping a little bit forward towards Optimus.

More stomps and movement from military personnel then ran or walked towards us, standing a little bit back.

The Autobots had reached Optimus side and have the comfort he needed since his team was back and intact. A loud horn came from the tow truck that Mikaela had driven with Bumblebee in its back. Mikaela got out of the tow truck and ran towards Sam, hugging him from his side. Bumblebee had picked up his face armor, his electric blue eyes bright and innocent. He looked at everyone, checking to see if everyone was here.

I grinned, happy to know that everyone was still alive and kicking. Especially for Bee.

Teresa grinned as she, Lennox, Jose, Epps, and Jacob stepped forward towards me and Sam, stopping behind us. They looked dirtied and had a little bit of blood smudged on their faces, but they'll live.

Optimus looked down towards Sam and I, "I owe my life to you two. We are in your debt." He said.

I swallowed a little and smiled up at Optimus. It felt great to have saved many lives from evil.

"Anytime for you, Prime. I'd risk my life for good. Without the sacrifices that we made, we wouldn't be here in victory." I said. And even though there could have been some casualties here and there, they were minor to what could have happened if we didn't win.

Optimus nodded agreed to my words.

Bee then whistled and beeped, getting Optimus Prime's attention. He looked at Bee as he leaned a little bit.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bee said, opening his mouth and actually speaking.

I gasped, eyes wide as I stared at Bee. He spoke? He actually finally spoke and his voice was beautiful.

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus said. He too looked happy to hear Bees voice.

Bee looked down towards Sam and I with those eyes that I have started to love.

"You speak now?" Sam stated, shocked as well.

"I wish to stay with the Witwicky's." Bee requested and I grinned. I was glad to know that Bee wanted to stay with us. After all, we did promise to hang out sometime.

"If that is their choice." Optimus said.

Sam moved towards me, still hugging Mikaela. He looked towards me and I nodded. "Yes." Sam said as he looked back up towards Bee.

Bee beeped again and he seemed glad to stay with us.

Ironhide then stepped forward and looked towards prime. "We have been able to destroy the Decepticons here, but Starscream and Barricade have ran off. Bunch of glitches are probably not to far off. Shall we follow after them?"

Optimus sighed and looked up at the sky where the sun shined down on us harshly.

"No." Optimus said. "If Megatron is dead, the Decepticons would know not to engage. Not shutout the orders of a new leader and that will take a while. For now, we must speak with the human leaders."

Lennox then stepped forward and spoke, "We can help you with that. After all, we're on the same team."

* * *

 **A/N: Tada!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one because it's the end of the Fight in Mission City. Don't worry, it's not the end. I still got some more chapters to write to finish up the gaps that happen in the end of the movie. For ex: the talks they have when they make the NEST alliance and the coverups they make of the battle. Just some extra chapters that will not follow the movie a little.**

 **Few, can't believe we've made it this far and you all have sticked around. I'm so happy,**

 **Anyways, my summer vacations are ending soon next month and I'll be a senior in high school. That means I'll be busy because I'm going to be taking some advanced classes and colleges prep classes. I'll also be studying some more for my SAT and other exam for college. So yeah, I'm going to be busy.**

 **Don't worry! I'll still be writing and posting up chapters. Just not as frequently, which makes me sad. I** **also won't give up on this story. This story practically is my life and I will continue to write it. I wouldn't dare leave you readers hanging.**

 **Once again, thanks for sticking around. I don't normally do this, but please Follow, Favorite, and Comment.**

 **Thank You!**


	34. Chapter XXIX

**Aftermath**

 **Selena's P.O.V.**

Although me and my brother grew up with an older sister and absurd parents, there were always problems to fix.

Since me and Sam were the youngest, our older sister was always under pressure from our parents to make sure she had set an example for us. So, she was always the one to help us with everything. From homework to house chores, she helped us. It was very easy with her help.

Things changed when she moved away to college and to the police academy and we were left behind to clean up after ourselves and keep track of our lives. Life sucked, even when your sibling didn't want to pick up his side of the work. It especially sucked when it was a big load of work your brother did that you had to clean up.

Anyways, as I looked around my surroundings, I could see that the city was trashed with debris everywhere and had smoke rising from the slow burning fires. People from a far distance still continued to run and scream their heads off, which was really starting to get annoying. The mess was worse than the ones Sam would make.

"If you ask me, we should get a move on. Got to clean up the mess and make sure no one else sees or knows about you guys." Jose said, saying the last to the Autobots.

I agreed with him. We wouldn't want to create anymore heart attacks or shock to more people. Neither did we want to bring all the alien conspiracy theorist into the party.

"Alright then. Back to that weird base?" Sergeant Epps said. He was walking back to his teammates, checking up and asking around if anyone else was seriously injured.

"No, I got radioed in that it got attacked." The red haired woman said. I think her name was Becky or was it Betsy? It was one of those, I'm sure.

"What about Area 51?" Epps requested. He was helping someone with a sprained ankle.

"What the fuck, dude. Area 51 exists?" Hofferson exclaimed, confusion clouding him.

"Well it should, shouldn't it? I mean, aliens." Epps said, and both guys grinned at each other.

"You two, shut it. We're going to a two hour drive to a military base." Captain Lennox stated. He was holding on to the old fashioned radio, listening to what was being said on the other side.

"Why didn't we just go there then?" Hofferson said.

"Yeah. Wouldn't it have been easier?"

"My god, are you two friends now?" Teresa said. She looked annoyed as she helped Ratchet with Bumblebees legs. I would have gone to help, but I was no mechanic like she was and I think they knew what they were doing.

"Chill, Terry. You got to get into your zen mode." Becky or Betsy said, chuckling at the end. She had one hand on her hip and the other clutching at her gun.

"Shut up, Cherry."

"Should we go now? Or do we just stay here and wait for more trouble?" Sam said. He was still holding onto Mikaela, but he was also staring down at the demolished streets were some people laid either dead or knocked-the-hell-out.

"I believe it is time we leave." Ratchet said. "We have been able to help with Bumblebees legs temporarily. Now we can go."

Optimus nodded and looked towards his team. "Autobots, continue going undercover. That is our main priority as well as to help the humans as much as we can. Let's roll out." Awe was just a word that could not describe how amazed I was. Optimus Prime was just amazing, and that would never change.

The Autobots nodded and then bent down on all fours, transforming into their vehicle forms or alt-forms. Their sleek paint jobs glistened in the sun like if it has never been touched and ruined.

I sighed and walked to the tow truck Bumblebee sat on. I hopped up a little on the back of the truck and sat on a little space near Bumblebee.

"You don't mind me sitting here, do you?" I asked him.

Bumblebee looked the most damaged of all the other Autobots, but he was no dead man. He looked like he didn't care what he looked like, which I respected. Heck, I'd scream my ears off if all of a sudden my legs were gone.

Bee buzzed and nodded his head and I sat down, relaxed.

My legs hurt from all that running, and some of my wounds started to ache from the sweat that was touching them. I sighed and leaned a little bit back, leaning a little bit on Bee's calf leg. I could feel one of his fingers rubbing and messing up with my hair. He looked relaxed and quiet happy to know that I was fine and still kicking.

I wrapped one of my arms around his calf leg, tracing some of the scratches on his paint job. I don't think he cared since he didn't remove my hand away from him.

I looked back up to see that some of the soldiers from Jose's and Lennox's squad were helping some of the people nearby. They were picking up some things up to, which I didn't know what it was and they were putting them inside their pockets of their uniforms.

Sam and Mikaela now just sat down on the ground and started talking, not at all looking like if they weren't just almost killed. I guess that's how life is. One moment it's a life crisis and the next it's just the start of a new chapter in life.

Weird.

Teresa was speaking with a radio on her hand. She was nodding what was being said on the other side as Lennox walked towards her. Jose stood behind her as he was talking to the redhead chick.

"Do you even wonder what would have happened if Optimus died instead of Megatron?" I questioned softly.

God, that question has been running through my head for a while after Megatron laid dead in defeat.

Bee buzzed quietly behind me and then beeped once. I just smiled. I think it was his way of saying I don't think so. I just hummed, and leaned towards Bees calf leg, closing my eyes.

I wished I didn't though because now I could remember the place I had seen clearly and it terrified me. I wasn't just seeing things, but I saw the place and it was real.

I opened my eyes, hating the fact that I could see something that I shouldn't be able to see. I just leaned my head on Bees lap and stared forward, enjoying the soft

touches of Bee running his fingers over my hair.

"Alright. Let's go and get out of here!" Lennox said, calling out to all of his squad members.

"Let's pack it up!" Jose shouted as well.

"Someone drive the tow truck, please!"

The soldiers from both teams then moved on, picking up their weapons and walking back to the original sight were the battle began.

Sam then ran towards Bee and I with Mikaela right behind. He looked at me and nodded, as if he was making sure that I was here and safe. He then moved on and entered the driver's side of the vehicle. Mikaela smiled at me and then joined Sam in the car, closing the door behind her in the passenger seat.

I never actually ever expected to have survived my life with Mikaela right there nearby, but she was. Mikaela was a very strong girl and she still is. From the very beginning, when I laid my eyes on her, I knew she was a tuff nut. I don't know if that was truly the reason why I disliked her or if it's because she was the type of girl that always held up a mask upfront to confuse people. Doesn't matter anyways, because I got to know the real Mikaela and she truly is a strong and worthy person.

The car then started and Sam drove away from the scene, leaving the one place where the battle has ended and Megatron laid in his death along with some of his followers.

Bumblebee buzzed again and I looked up towards him. He had this questioning expression on him and I just simply smiled. "We did it." And we sure did.

The car was driving slowly, but that was because the street were really trashed. I couldn't stand the scene with destruction everywhere. It's just incredible with how much power a Cybertronian had to destroy buildings.

The soldiers marched near the other Transformers in their alt-forms, carrying their weapons and supporting the arms of their injured teammates.

Fatigue had by now clouded my vision and I started to feel weak and tired. I leaned back and laid my head on Bumblebee, closing my eyes slightly. The wind brushing my sweaty skin felt great. I sighed, thinking of how long it has been since I've actually rested and ate something. In fact, I don't think I ever got to eat that pastry I ordered back in the cafe I was in yesterday. Neither have I slept for a long while.

Bees engine hummed and the metal I laid on cooled down a little. It felt great as Bee continued to brush my hair a little like if I were a doll. I finally closed my eyes as the scene of the city continued on.

* * *

The sun had set down slightly, indicating that it could be around 5 or 6 pm.

The vehicle bounced a little from a road bump that was at the entrance of the military base, passing by a tall metal gate and a checkpoint with the yellow pole up.

Other black vans and jeeps followed behind the tow truck, bouncing a little from the yellow bump on the road.

My vision cleared up as I looked closely to where I was and I remembered that I was leaning against Bee as I took a nap on him.

Bee had one of his arms secured around me like a seatbelt and I was grateful he was keeping me still from falling off the car. I already feel sick and tired of being dropped off randomly from moving vehicles.

Hangers from the military base passed by and so did other grey buildings. From a little bit afar I could see a couple of basketball nets and a large training field filled with dirt and grey cement walls.

The base wasn't abandoned though, because I could see other people already here before we arrived. They weren't military personnel and instead, they looked to be like the same people from the sector 7 base wearing black suits or tactical vests. Maybe I would just call them the MIB.

The truck had then stopped abruptly and Bee tightened his hold around me. I just smiled and silently thanked Bee. He was just a major sweetheart.

The other cars stopped in front of us or besides us, men from Lennox's or Jose's platoon exiting out of the vehicles.

I too got up and stretched a little, my shoulders and back stiff from sitting up. I looked around me, seeing farther away more grey buildings and hangars as well as military aero technology. Farther away in the dirt training fields I could see a number of men running in a single file line, a platoon commander running off to the side with them. German shepherd guard dogs passed by with their leashes being held by their handlers, the dogs sniffing at the cars. One of the dogs got near Ironhide, sniffing his tires, but then halted as Ironhide turned on his engines and roared, moving away from the nosy dog.

Sam and Mikaela soon got out of the truck, closing the doors behind them. We had stopped in front of the entrance to a big, empty hangar, the gate to the entrance closed.

They walked towards were Bee and I were, stopping at the rear end of the truck. Mikaela looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.

A yell of frustration sounded farther down the line of vehicles that stopped in the front of another random hangar. Selena then appeared, stomping fiercely away as one of the government officials walked besides her looking smug. He was obviously dressed in a black suit, but with a rather dark blue tie and black dress shoes. He was holding a rectangular, black suitcase, his own personal assistants right behind him. They stopped in front of Optimus Prime, Selena standing stiffly like a tree. She looked slightly annoyed, but then smirked as the government official looked around confused at first until he looked at Bee with eyes wide. Then he looked back at Optimus prime and backed up a little.

"Prime, this is the President's secretary, John Mackenzie. He will be helping to make the negotiations with you and determine whether the United States can trust and work alongside you." Selena said.

Optimus then transformed, his body shifting and seeming to expand as he stood up and bent down under the setting sun, leaning his weight on one knee. He was all focused on the secretary and I don't believe he was trying to be intimidating, but he was.

The secretary accidently dropped his suitcase as he gaped up at Optimus. The two employees for the secretary also backed up, looking like if they wanted to bolt.

"It's a pleasure. I am Optimus Prime, leader and protector of the autobots. We come here in peace." Optimus said, his gruff and leadership voice making me want to shiver and gape at him. He was amazing.

The president's secretary, Mackenzie, gulped, but then frowned and pointed directly at the president. "Peace? You say peace?! How is the annihilation of a city peace?!" He looked angry, ready to burst an angry red vein.

Selena frowned as well, but stood of to the side with arms crossed. Lennox then came stepping forward to stand at the other side of Optimus as Selena stood to the right.

"Wow wow wow. Mr. Mackenzie, what just happened out there was no annihilation." Lennox said, as he pointed in the direction where Mission City was. "That was a contained battle."

The secretary scoffed and glared at Lennox. "Who are you? Who do you think you are to be voicing your own opinions?" He then turned to Optimus, spitting venom, "And you, creature of the unknown, are a danger to society!"

"Wow, wow, those are way too harsh words, don't you think so? Why don't we tone it down? Calm down, calm down. Breathe in, breathe out." Selena said. She seemed to be the only level headed person, besides Optimus of course. Mackenzie scoffed, but stopped growling like a mad dog.

"Fine." He said and snapped one of his free hands, signaling for something.

One of Mackenzie's assistants then stepped forward, stumbling a bit from a rock. She was carrying a clipboard and had a pen stuffed into her hair bun. She licked her cherry pink lips and handed over a pack of papers to her employer.

"Let's talk business." Mackenzie said. He grabbed the pack of papers and waved it up in the air for everyone to see. "This here-this here is a whole list of damages done to the city by you. And all done without direct permission from the president."

Scoffs and complains were heard everywhere around us from the military personnel to the civilians that were dragged into the war. I just groaned and hopped down from the truck, wrapping my arms around Sam and Mikaela.

"You heard that? Those are the words of a bastard that only cares about money and power." I said.

I disliked men like John. They were selfish and ugly people. I couldn't see myself getting along with people like them, but sometimes, you have to overlook their personalities to work together.

I brushed forward and stepped into the surrounding group near the secretary Mackenzee, stopping in front of the old fool.

I cleared my throat and looked at the man in the eyes, "Mr. Secretary Mackenzie, why don't we take all this inside." I said. I then turned around, my dried blood feeling weird on the side of my face."I don't know about you all, but I could use a bottle of water and some shade from the sun."

Selena nodded and Lennox agreed with the suggestion. I didn't know what Optimus was thinking, although I could tell that he was frowning as he stared down at the ground, one of his hands placed on his chin. The secretary Mackenzie agreed as well, demanding a meeting in one of the empty hangars to negotiate along with some water.

I sighed and stepped back, placing my hands on my hips. Well, now I just need to find something to drink and eat. I'm starving.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oops?!**_

 _ **I'm Sorry to all of my readers!**_

 _ **My life hasn't been so nice to me, keeping me busy with a lot of things. Especially when my graduation is coming up this week.**_

 _ **I was supposed to post this chapter up months ago when I had finished it, but I had completely forgotten about it. But don't worry, while searching through my old docs, I was able to find this chapter and post it.**_

 _ **Sorry that it's not all that great. I'm not particularly proud of it and I know I could do better, and I know some day I will come back and fix it up a little, but this is all I have for now. Later on this summer, I may have time to start writing again, but who knows.**_

 _ **Just know that I'm not leaving the fandom yet. I still got to complete it and much more.**_

 ** _Favorite, Follow, Comment, and Enjoy_**

 _ **~Toodles!~**_

 _ **P.s. Sorry about my writing too. My spelling isn't the best and I'm not really taught in the area in how to write stories, but I try the best as I can. Please don't mind it, but if you do, then please help as much as you can. It would be great.**_


End file.
